Sari and Transformers Prime: Episode 4
by FictionFan1024
Summary: Continues from previous episode. Raf has been abducted by MECH. The Autobots must try to locate him and find a way to undo the results of their experimentation. Other themes in this episode deal with Jack, June, Sari and Unit:E. Note: Many parts of this episode is a cooperative effort with LuisJM; please also check out his stories!
1. Chapter 1

**This episode picks up immediately after the end of Episode 3. Raf has been abducted by MECH, leaving little trace, save for his glasses and school items. Miko is with his mother, and June has just arrived at their location.**

June stepped out of the ground bridge and walked up to Miko and Raf's Mom. She got down on one knee and spoke to them. "Tell me what happened."

"I drove up to pick up Rafael, but all I could see on the steps was his backpack and a book," she told June. "I got out of the car and walked up to the steps, and that's when I saw his glasses! Oh, Dios mío! Whatever happened to my boy?" She began to cry.

"Felicita, we will do everything we can to find him," June told her. "I promise you!"

"Miko, did you call 911?"

"Yeah, the police are on their way," she responded.

"Go back into the school and tell the office. Maybe someone saw something," June told her, and Miko ran back inside, while June stayed with Mrs. Esquivel and waited for the police. While they were waiting, the Autobot got on her comm. "Ratchet, I'm here at the school with Mrs. Esquivel. The only signs left of Raf are his backpack, a book, and his glasses. He's nowhere to be found. Miko called 911 and she's inside the school talking to the office."

"Acknowledged, June. Keep us posted. Optimus is recalling Bumblebee, Sari and Arcee to assist."

The police arrived, and Principal Johnson came out with Miko. "Oh, Felicita, this is terrible!" The Principal said. "My teacher and staff will do everything we can to help!" She hugged Raf's mother.

"Where is Miss Nakadai?" asked the Police detective.

"That's me," said Miko. "I placed the 911 call for Mrs. Esquivel," she said.

"Alright, can someone tell me what happened?" And with June's support and encouragement, Raf's mother explained what occurred and what she found. Miko told the detective her side of the story.

After taking down their stories, the detective then went with Principal Johnson into the school.

"Miko, call your host parents. Let them know what's going on, so they don't worry," said June, and Miko got on her phone.

"Oh, if only I had gotten here sooner, this would never have happened!" cried Mrs. Esquivel.

"Yeah, you were kinda late getting here," said Miko. "How come?"

"Because of the power outage."

"There was an outage?" Asked June.

"Yes, our block went out, and my clock had stopped. I didn't notice it until I looked at my watch, and then I rushed to my car."

The detective came back outside. "One of the teachers said she saw a strange black van parked in the school parking lot this afternoon. We're going to pull the security camera tapes and see if we can get a license plate. Another teacher said she heard tires screeching just before she saw Miss Nakadai leaving the school, so we're going to pull those security tapes as well."

"Oh, please, officer, whatever you can do! He's my boy! Mi niño precioso!"

"I understand, Mrs. Esquivel. We'll do whatever we can."

June put her servo on Felicita's back. "Felicita, I'm going back to the Autobot base and brief Optimus on everything."

"Oh, thank you, June!" and wiping her tears, she turned to hug the Autobot's thumb. "I know you all will do your best!"

She told the Detective. "You have our number, in case the Autobots can be of any further assistance." Then she told Miko, "head on home and Jack will pick you up in the morning." And bidding goodbye, June transformed into her ambulance alt form and headed back to base.

* * *

General Levichev entered the lab where they had commenced preparations for the procedure. All around him, scientists and technicians were at work, making the final checks on the super soldier operation.

In the middle of the room was an oversized cylinder filled with clear liquid. He walked over and examined the unconscious boy floating in it. The test subject, their "volunteer", was stripped down to nothing but a pair of white shorts. A breathing mask covered his mouth and nose, and goggles protected his eyes. Multiple sensors were attached to various parts of his body, connected to wires that fed monitoring equipment. Large overhead plasma screens scrolled detailed information regarding his respiratory function, heart rate, blood pressure, and brain wave patterns. A helmet covered his head, and multiple wires connected to probes in his head fed into a conduit which dropped down to the bottom of the cylinder.

Stepping away from the volunteer, the general approached the lead scientist. "Doctor, is the patient ready for the serum?"

The scientist, mask and goggles covering his face, looked up and nodded.

"Yes general," he answered, "We have already begun the final system check and are ready to administer the serum into the patient. He has been sufficiently subdued, and we will be monitoring his heart rate in an event of cardiac arrest, in case the serum produces a negative effect. Safety is our prime concern when we're testing civilians in case this fails..."

"There will be no failure in this project doctor," Levichev interrupted, "I've done my studies beforehand and I'm certain this young boy will accept the serum and turn into the perfect soldier MECH needs to help destroy our enemies."

"Now, what about his reprogramming? Will it be done?"

"But of course general." the doctor continued, "Our technicians have our re-engineering system ready. Once the serum begins to run its course, the second phase of the operation begins simultaneously. The program we've installed will erase his mind, wiping it clean of any and all distractions. All memories of his family, friends, past events, will be erased; nothing to remind him of who he once was. However, he will retain his abilities to hack into any computer. And then, we will add new memories: combat skills, weapons usage, and obedience triggers that will make him a loyal MECH soldier."

"And if any of his past should happen to resurface, there won't be any problems?"

"No. The programming is flawless. Not even the Autobots will be able to help him remember his prior life."

The general smiled. "Excellent… We can't let those metal aliens distract our newest recruit in this mission."

The doctor nodded, happy that the general approved, but he remained concerned about one thing. So he said to Levichev, "There is one part of the procedure that puzzles me, general."

"Go on…"

"I'm a little hesitant about where you intend to inject the serum. Of all the sites, you decided to go straight to the heart. Why?"

The general looked at his curious expression and explained. "Because the heart pumps the blood through every part of the body. Bones, muscle, brain, lungs, each of which makes the body function. Once the serum is in place, it will pass throughout the bloodstream in seconds, making the body grow and mature, creating the fighter we desire. I understand your concern about the point of injection, but I've done my research and it has proven to be the most logical place imaginable. Rest assured, the subject will survive the procedure once we're done."

Just as he finished, a soldier approached. Saluting, he delivered the status report.

"Sir, final systems check is on the green; we're ready to begin the operation at your command."

Levichev turned to him and nodded.

"Perfect, begin the operation. It's time to create MECH's superior soldier."

Immediately, everyone stood at attention, ready for the procedure."

"YES SIR!"

All went to their stations and began working. The head scientist approached the main console to begin administering the serum to the subject while the general stood next to him, watching history being made.

Inside the tube, a syringe robot's arm filled with the serum descended down into the cylinder and stopped before Rafael's chest. Suddenly, the syringe was pushed forward and plunged into his sternum, injecting the serum into the heart. Once emptied, it retracted and ascended upwards. In his body, the serum began its work as blood carried it out of the heart, spreading into the arteries, where it was absorbed into the organs, muscles, bones, and every part of the body. Raf's heart rate steadily increased, and his breathing became heavy.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, then squinted shut. One of the soldiers monitoring the screen announced the pulse increase.

"Heart rate increasing! BP is 110 and climbing! 120! 130! 140!"

Another soldier watching the other screen continued giving out the details.

"Metabolism and growth hormones spiking, testosterone and adrenaline levels rising. Reprogramming of the brain has begun."

"The patient is beginning to change, general", the doctor said, "It will only be a matter of time before he reaches adulthood."

"And with that, doctor," Levichev continued, "we will have our ultimate MECH soldier."

The MECH soldiers watched as the little boy changed before their eyes. The first and obvious one was his height, as he started to grow. Sounds of pops and cracks were heard as his bones stretched and grew to accommodate his body. Looking at the changes for the first ten minutes, they could tell that Raf was entering the lanky phase as he entered his teen years. One of the soldiers looked at the screen to see the age counter slowly rising.

"The subject is already showing signs of aging, general." he said, "As was projected, the serum is aging the subject one year every ten minutes. He's already thirteen years of age."

Levichev turned to the soldier and nodded in approval. "Good. But that's obviously still too young. Soon, he will be ready for battle."

Another ten minutes passed, and signs emerged of the young boy maturing into his teen years. Muscle growth started to catch up with bone growth as they started to expand on his frame. With every pulse of his veins, his muscles seemed to puff up like balloons. Inside himself, Raf was fighting a battle. The soldiers watched him tightening his fists. He could sense his mind being wiped; he tried to fight it off, but the reprogramming was so strong that he struggled to keep his thoughts together.

"Target is at fourteen-years-old"

Another ten minutes elapsed, and he grew up quicker than expected. His shoulders began to broaden and expand to match his chest, which was showing signs of the early development of pecs. Glutes and thighs grew to help him with running. His face also showed signs of maturing, as his jaw started to become more pronounced, and his cheeks were less puffy than before.

"Fifteen years."

By the time he entered sixteen, the changes continued to get more pronounced. He kept sprouting like a weed and was now 4'5" in height while his muscles grew rapidly for a young teen. His biceps started to grow to around 15 inches compared to when he was a kid. There was a slight dusting of hair on his arms and legs, but they weren't very visible to the naked eye. Though they didn't see it yet, his feet expanded to teenage proportions and continued to grow by the minute. On his neck, his Adams apple protruded, making the sounds of grunts underneath his mask lower.

"Sixteen."

His pecs continued to swell, looking more defined than before. His stomach was looking more pronounced as there were signs of abs beginning to form. His mind was slowly altering as the memories of Raf's family and friends faded away. He vaguely remembered them as they faded in and out.

"Seventeen."

Raf's face kept on maturing as his journey toward adulthood continued. His jaw line was getting sharper as his neck continued to thicken to match his head. The remaining baby fat disappeared completely as it smoothed and hardened on his cheeks.

"Eighteen."

He was now over five feet in height as his muscles kept bulging. His arms, legs, chest, and back added more weight in muscles as he started to look like a college football player. His torso expanded as his abs grew from a four pack to a six pack. Raf's mind got more blurry as the last of the memories disappeared, those with the Autobots and the adventures that he had; with Bumblebee, with their good times and bad times. Those memories vanished into thin air, as the face of Bee disappeared from his mind.

"Nineteen."

After a little over an hour, his body growth slowly started to slow, as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. His body was now that of a full grown adult, with nothing resembling the old Raf. Even his old self was erased, replaced with knowledge of a soldier, following orders from his superior.

The soldier monitoring the changes looked at the screen and gave the general the good news.

"Subject stopped aging at twenty. The changes are completed, both physically and mentally."

Levichev watched the whole procedure, pleased with the results. But he needed to be sure that Raf had become a loyal soldier.

"Drain the tube. Wake him up."

The crew went back to work as they began the awakening procedure. The liquid was drained and the helmet, goggles, and breathing mask were removed. Once taken off, everyone got a good look at Raf's grown-up face. His jaw was pronounced and sharp, with a little stubble on his chin. Hit nose was narrow and long and his hair had grown down to the bottom of his neck. He was still sleeping, slumped to the side of the glass. The moment the glass rose up, two soldiers came and grabbed the former young boy by the arms and placed him on a nearby wheelchair. Once on the chair, General Levichev came and knelt down to see if the test was a success.

"Soldier," he started, "Can you hear me."

Raf slowly began to stir and wake up. When his eyes opened, his vision was completely clear, as he no longer needed glasses. Turning to the general, he responded in a low and mature voice.

"Yes sir, I hear you well."

Levichev smiled and knew what he had done had made history. What was once a 12-year-old boy was now a full grown super soldier.

"Welcome to MECH, Agent X."

* * *

The police detective came to the Esquivel house with some bad news. "We pulled the tapes from the school security cameras and got a solid lead on the license plates. However, when we ran the numbers through Nevada's Motor Vehicle database, the car that came up belonged to the governor's limousine, which was parked at the time in Carson City."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that van was using forged plates. I'm afraid we've hit a dead end." Felicita sobbed on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

"Optimus, we've got to do something!" Yelled Bee, "the police have hit a dead end!"

"Hey! I'll bet it's MECH!"

"Miko, don't jump to conclusions," said Ratchet, "what evidence do we have?"

"Duh! I was abducted in a black MECH van!"

Ratchet scoffed, "that's hardly what I would call hard evidence."

"Well, it's better than anything the police have!" spat Bee.

"What interest would they have in Rafael?" Asked Optimus.

All fell silent, then Jack spoke up. "Experimentation?"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"He's a remarkable kid, Optimus. He has an unbelievable mind. They might try to exploit that."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's try to find out where they might have taken him! Maybe it was at that base where they took Miko!"

"Bumblebee, I understand your feelings for your friend Rafael," said Optimus, "but we need to…"

"No! No one understands! Raf was my best friend!" He spat back. "And we're all just sitting here doing nothing?! Why are we doing nothing! Can't we be searching?!" He turned to Miko. "Miko! Can't you be out in your Predacon form, flying, looking for him?"

"Well, yah, sure! Where do I start? Nevada's a big place, ya know?"

"Bumblebee, Miko's still a trainee," yelled Arcee. "It's not fair to put that kind of burden on her!"

"Aaargh!" He yelled, and throwing his arms up, walked off down the corridor towards his quarters.

"Bumblebee?" Sari started walking down the corridor after him.

"Best to let him be for a while," said Optimus. "Perhaps check on him in a little bit."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

* * *

Camp Adams, Utah. The soldiers were familiarizing themselves with the new equipment recently installed that connected to the government's most highly classified databases.

"This is kinda cool, ya know?" said the PFC to his Sergeant. "Instant access to top secret databases?"

"Hey! It's all on need-to-know! Compartmentalized access. You'd better keep your nose clean, if you want to hang on to that clearance of yours."

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion!

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know!" Alarms went off all across the base.

"Shut down all systems! Now!" Yelled the Officer, running into the room. "We're under attack!" Then, he was shot in the back and fell to the ground dead!

A lone figure entered the computer room. "Step away from the console!" He ordered. He was wearing a paramilitary uniform with a helmet that covered his face. He walked up to the keyboard.

"You'll never break into the system!" Yelled the Sergeant. But picking them up and throwing them aside, the lone figure ignored him. He got about working on the servers, working his way through screen after screen, until he finally solved the password protection program and with a keystroke, was granted access to the highest levels of the government database.

"What the….? How the hell did he do that!?" whispered the PFC.

While the intruder was at the keyboard, the Sergeant got up and ran to pick up a piece of pipe to knock him down, but still keying with one hand, the stranger used his other hand to take out a side arm and, without even looking, shot the soldier dead. He then returned his weapon to its holster and went back to keying with both hands.

After a few seconds, he got on his comm. "Sir! Transferring data to your repository."

"Excellent, Agent! Receiving it now."

**MECH has their super soldier! He has begun attacking top secret military sites and transferring data to MECH's systems. Meanwhile, no one has any idea where Raf is or what has happened to him. Will the Autobots be able to piece together the information before it's too late? And when they do, will they be able to rescue Raf?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Note to reviewers: In order to respond to a review, you have to be registered with FanFiction. Guest reviews cannot be responded to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raf is gone, and no clues as to what happened to him. The Autobots and the human authorities have diligently tried searching, to no avail. Next to his family, the one most affected by this was his best friend, Bumblebee.**

Several days have passed since Raf's abduction, with no success at locating his whereabouts or uncovering any clues about how he'd been taken. After repeated failures at finding his friend, Bumblebee spent most of the time in his quarters.

Sari and Arcee knocked on Bumblebee's door. "Bumblebee, may we come in?" asked Sari.

"Sure, why not?" was his flat response.

"Bumblebee, we're worried about you," said Sari. "Is there anything Arcee and I can do to help?"

"No."

"Look, Bumblebee," said Arcee, "we'll continue our search for Raf, and as soon as we can put together some kind of workable plan we'll act on it, but right now, we don't have anything," said Arcee.

"Well, fine!" he spat back. "You tell me, Arcee, if it was your best friend, what would you do?"

Annoyed by the tone of his voice and his attitude, she answered, "I would do exactly what we're doing right now, Bumblebee: figuring out what clues there are to work with, and go from there."

Bee got up from his bed and faced the two femmes. "Figuring out clues," he said, swinging his arms and slapping his servos repeatedly. "Great! Thanks! You know what?" He pointed at them. "You two have NO idea what it's like to lose a friend, do you?" He yelled.

"WHAT?!" Arcee exploded in anger! She rushed up to Bumblebee and kicked him in the chest with her pede. He fell backwards on his skidplate.

She came and pointed a digit in his face, screaming, "Don't you DARE say that to me! When I watched Tailgate being executed..." she started crying. "...and was powerless to stop it, a piece of me DIED!" Her voice got quiet and threatening. "So you'd better take back what you just said, Bumblebee, or I swear to Primus, I will take YOU apart, piece by piece, RIGHT NOW!" Sari stepped outside and closed the door. Ratchet came up. "What's all the yelling and screaming?"

"It's Arcee and Bumblebee," she explained, "leave them alone."

Bee's jaw dropped and his optics opened wide! Terrified by Arcee's discharge of fembot fury, he looked up and apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I take it back!"

Arcee stepped back, and Bumblebee plunged his face into his servos.

"I've never had this experience before, losing someone so close to me! Raf's so special!" he cried. "When I had no voice, he understood me! We had a bond! And now, he's gone! Who knows what's being done to him while we just...sit around!"

"I can't...just...stay here!" He yelled out loud.

Arcee's angry expression melted. Her face became sad, yet compassionate.

"I know, Bee, I know!" She replied. "Your friend is captive, and...and, you're helpless to do anything," she sighed, shutting her optics tight and shaking her head, remembering her partner's last moments. "I DO know what you're feeling, I do!"

Bee took his head out of his servos and looked up at Arcee. An Energon tear was falling down her cheek. His face was wracked with pain, but at least he knew that Arcee understood. Opening her optics and turning towards him, she offered a servo. "I swear to you Bee, on my Spark, I will not rest until he is found."

Heaving a sigh, he grasped her servo and held it tight. "OK," and got up.

* * *

Arcee left his room. "How's he doing?" asked Sari.

"I think he's going to be all right," she replied.

"How about you?" Sari looked up and placed her servo on the top of the two-wheeler's palm. "I read your report about how Tailgate was killed. I'm so terribly sorry for the loss of your partner."

Arcee looked down at the Technorganic,then sighing, answered honestly. "It still depresses me, Sari. I was wrapped up in...that...that thing's webbing, and was forced to...witness his execution."

"She tortured you, Arcee! It was deliberate, psychological, torture, for her own sick pleasure."

They just happened to be passing by the chamber where Airachnid was stasis-locked, frozen in the Insecticon pod. They stopped to look at her.

"Well, there's my torturer," she remarked.

"A fitting end, I think," said Sari. "Here, she can no longer hurt anyone."

"No, not fitting. I still harbor desires to do to her what she did to me."

"Arcee, look at me." The two-wheeler looked down into the Cyber-Ninja's optics.

"Would that make you feel better, or would it still leave you empty inside?"

She looked away. "I...I don't know, Sari."

"I will permit no man to narrow and degrade my soul by making me hate him."

She looked back at Sari. "What?"

"I was quoting a famous Earth writer, Booker T. Washington. He was an African-American educator, author, orator, and advisor to presidents of the United States. He was also born into slavery in the late 1800s. He and his mother gained freedom when he was 9 years old."

"He and his mother were slaves?"

"Yes. And even after they were free, he was cruelly oppressed and experienced hatred. But he brought himself above that."

Arcee closed her optics and put her servo to her face. "I...I'm sorry. What was that quote again?"

"I will permit no man to narrow and degrade my soul by making me hate him."

She mouthed those words to herself, opened her optics, and staring, met Sari's. They were silent for a few nanokliks, as Arcee, blinking, let that sink in.

The Cyber-Ninja squeezed Arcee's servo. "Let go of the hate. Don't give Airachnid permission to narrow and degrade your Spark."

* * *

Arcee took Sari and Jack up to the top of Outpost Omega One. They walked over to a flat area. "This is where we buried Cliffjumper's horn," she told them.

Sari transformed into "human" form and got into Lotus position. Putting her hands together in the asian gesture of añjali mudrā, she closed her eyes and began singing a chant, over and over:

"_Om Tryambakam Yajamahe  
__Sugandhim Pushtivardhanam  
__Urvarukamiva Bandhanaan  
__Mrityor Mukshiya Maamritat"_

"_Om Tryambakam Yajamahe  
__Sugandhim Pushtivardhanam  
__Urvarukamiva Bandhanaan  
__Mrityor Mukshiya Maamritat"_

"_Om Tryambakam Yajamahe  
__Sugandhim Pushtivardhanam  
__Urvarukamiva Bandhanaan  
__Mrityor Mukshiya Maamritat"_

* * *

When she finished, Arcee smiled and asked "What was that, Sari?"

"It is a Hindu chant, called the 'Mahamritunjaya Mantra'. In my culture it is beneficial for mental, emotional and physical health, but it also a moksha mantra which bestows longevity and immortality. I thought it an appropriate chant to offer our friend Cliffjumper, as he rests in the Well of AllSparks."

Touched by the gesture, Arcee put her servo on her Spark Chamber. "Oh, thank you, Sari! That was a very beautiful, kind thing to do."

As they returned to the base, Arcee turned to the Cyber-Ninja and said "I've been thinking about what you said, and I want to try to begin feeling that way. I guess I should try to do the same for Starscream, shouldn't I?"

"Yes," she responded. "Hate and violence is like a virus which destroys one from the inside out, and only succeeds in begetting more hate and violence."

"I need somewhere to meditate," the two-wheeler thought out loud.

Jack held her servo in his. "I know a place," he smiled.

* * *

The comm on Ratchet's console lit up. It was Agent Fowler. "Ratchet! We have a situation!"

"What is it? Agent Fowler?"

"There was a break-in at Camp Adams in Utah. Someone went and in a matter of minutes was able to hack into the government's most secure databases!"

"Hacking into computer systems? Could it have been Soundwave?"

"No, witnesses describe the individual as some kind of super-powered human, dressed in an advanced paramilitary uniform, wearing a helmet that covered his face. He single-handedly killed several soldiers, then after transferring highly sensitive data, disappeared into the night."

"Disappeared? You don't mean literally," said Jack.

"That's what we got from our one witness. He said the intruder touched something on his arm, and was no longer there."

"He copied our relic technology!" Said Smokescreen.

"Unit:E suspects this to be the work of MECH."

"You don't think that could have been Raf, do you?" said Bumblebee.

"Raf?! No! The perpetrator of this attack was described as an adult, approximately six feet tall."

"All military installations are on high alert, and Unit:E has been tasked with finding out whatever we can about this new threat, before he strikes again."

"How can we help, Agent Fowler?" asked Optimus.

"Be ready to ground bridge at a moment's notice, should this intruder show up again at another site. General Bryce told me the President has granted the Autobots clearance to enter any area where the intruder's been shown to appear."

* * *

Back at the MECH base, General Levichev was meeting with his new soldier.

"Congratulations, Agent X! Your mission was a complete success!"

"Thank you, sir! Proud to be of service!"

"Here's your next destination." He handed Raf a folder. "Should be a much more interesting challenge than that tiny little American base."

Agent X opened the sealed package and began looking through it. "Much better challenge, sir! This will be an excellent mission! When do I start?"

"Your transport will be ready to leave at 1700. Get your gear ready and meet me on the tarmac at 1645." Levichev got up from his desk. "After this mission is complete, Agent, I think you will find your next one to be even better."

"I won't let you down, sir!" He put the folder down and saluted.

Levichev returned the salute. "You can take that folder with you if you wish," said Levichev.

"Already have it committed to memory, sir," Raf smiled.

"Good man. See you at 1645." And Raf left his office. Levichev picked up the folder, marked "Scotland Yard."

After Agent X left, Levichev got on his phone. "Yes, sir. A complete success. His next destination? England. Another test mission, yes. He believes he's retrieving data that we don't have. A few more before I give him the real mission. Yes, I have it here in my drawer. Thank you, sir! MECH will achieve greatness!"

Putting the phone down, Levichev took out the folder from his drawer, which contained Agent X's final mission. It was marked "Outpost Omega One."

* * *

"Well, Miko, it's time you headed up to Cybertron," said Optimus.

"I'm excited, but I also wish I could help out here, looking for Raf," the young Predacon told him.

"We will call you back if I decide we can make use of your unique skills. In the meantime, the best thing for you to do right now is to get some advanced training."

"I'll do my best, Optimus," she replied.

"I know you will," he smiled.

"I understand you've got a special one-on-one trainer up there waiting for you, Miko," said Arcee.

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, you'll see. He's waiting for you at the space bridge nexus," she smiled, and bending down, put a servo on Miko's shoulder. "You'll do great up there."

"Thanks, Arcee," Miko smiled back.

"Space bridge is ready when you are, Miss Nakadai," said Ratchet, and with a yellow flash, Miko transformed into her pink and purple Predacon form.

"My very first trip to Cybertron!" She laughed. "I'm so psyched!"

"Have a good time up there, Miko," said Jack. "I know how long you've been wanting to do this. Here's your chance," he smiled.

"Thanks, Jack! Be seeing you!"

"Good luck, Miko," said Sari, smiling. "You'll do a great job with your training, I know it!"

"Thanks, headmistress", she winked.

Sari laughed. "You are going to be one awesome Wrecker!"

Bumblebee came up to say goodbye. He put an arm around her neck. "I heard what you said about wanting to stay to help, Miko. Thanks!"

"You know it, Bee! If there's anything you or Optimus think that I can do, you call me back, OK?"

"Absolutely! For now, you train hard up there, and that'll be the best contribution you can make," he replied.

"See ya, Miko! Look forward to your return to Team Prime!" Said Smokescreen.

"Thanks, Smoke!" she replied.

One more bot came up to say goodbye. "Hey, Miko," said Bulkhead. "You do a good job up there, ya hear? I'm real proud of ya." He grabbed her neck and gave it a squeeze.

Miko purred. "I will, Bulk. Be seeing you!"

Miko spread her wings. "See you guys!"

"Here we go!" And she flew in.

Flying out of the space bridge on Cybertron, Miko was met by her trainer. "Welcome to Cybertron, Miko!"

She blinked her yellow optics and had a surprised look on her face. "Hey! Swoop! Are you gonna be my head trainer?"

"That was Optimus' idea," he smiled. "Makes sense, don't ya think?"

"Yeah! Really looking forward to it!"

"Glad to hear your enthusiasm, Miko! Let's go outside." And they walked out of the space bridge nexus. Some of the Autobots turned their heads, surprised to see a pink and purple Predacon. "Hey, how ya doin'?" she chuckled, as they strolled by.

Stepping outside, Swoop transformed into his pterosaur alternate mode. "Alright, kid! Follow me," and they took off into the Cybertronian sky.

The Dinobot and his young student soared above the glistening Iacon city, with its towering citadels, glowing roadways, and brightly lit buildings, on the way to the training grounds.

"Wow! Cybertron is awesome, Swoop!" yelled Miko. "It's my first time here."

"That's what they told me," he replied. "It's lookin' a heck of a lot better than the last time me and the other Dinobots were here, that's for sure."

Leaving the city, they came toward the training fields. "I'm gonna introduce you to your other trainers," said Swoop. "The first one's Ironhide. He's Cybertron's weapons specialist. He'll make a good evaluation of the things you can do, and show ya the most effective ways to use 'em in battle. Then there's Sideswipe, our expert in melee fighting. If there are ways to dive in to a bunch 'o Cons in battle and go in swingin', gettin' their parts flyin' every which way, he's the bot to teach ya. And me? I'm gonna show ya aerial combat techniques so you can terminate those flying Deceptislimes with extreme prejudice."

"Bulkhead tells me you're a Wrecker, eh, Miko?"

"You know it, Swoop!"

"Well, we'll help ya learn everything you need to know! It'll be a lotta hard work and drillin', but you'll come to appreciate it when it's time to rumble."

They both landed at the training site.

"Welcome, Miko!"

"She looked up at Ironhide. "Whoa! Cool weaponry, dude!"

He laughed. "Glad you like it! I'll take a good look at what you've got, and see what we can do with 'em!"

Ironhide turned around and chuckled. "Ah! Here comes my 'partner-in-crime'."

The warrior bot came in on his wheel-legged form, and demonstrated his maneuverability by skating side-to-side over the field on the way in, stopping short in front of the group.

"Sideswipe, this is Miko, our newest trainee," said Ironhide.

"Good to meet you, Miko! You ready to learn how to dive in to a mess of 'Cons and send their parts flying?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely!"

**So Miko, in her Predacon form, is beginning battle training on Cybertron with Ironhide, Sideswipe and Swoop. I imagine she's going to have the time of her life! With a Wrecker spirit and long dreams of getting to Cybertron, it will be a good summer for her. Of course, if Optimus deems it necessary, he'll summon her back to assist with any missions that could use her unique abilities.**

**MECH continues to test out their newest creation's abilities, with the ultimate goal of using him to break into the Autobot's systems and stealing their technology (it looks like they may have already gotten some, what with the tools tied to Agent X's special outfit). Will the Autobots be able to locate and stop him, and hopefully get back their friend Raf? We shall see!**

**By the way, if you're interested in hearing what Sari's chant for Cliffjumper might have sounded like, look up "Mahamritunjaya Mantra" on YouTube.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack wants to take Arcee someplace special.**

"Where are you two going, so late at night?" June smiled.

"I'm going to show Arcee my favorite spot," said Jack, smiling back.

"Ah! I'd say 'Don't stay out too late,' but I'm sure you can take care of yourself," she winked.

The two transformed, and Jack took Arcee out into the middle of the high desert. It was a beautiful, moonless summer night. The Milky Way shimmered across the dome of the Nevada sky. The two Autobots wound their way up a hill, until they were on top of a flat plateau looking over a vast plain. To the west was a little group of gnarled and twisted Great Basin bristlecone pine, while before them was a field of Sagebrush Grassland. The winding road they came up was to the east. A crisp breeze swept across the land.

They transformed into bipedal mode and sat down on an exposed rock. Holding servos, Jack told Arcee what the spot meant to him. "My Mom and Dad used to camp up here when I was little, and I would just sit down and look out at everything," said Jack. "The land, the sky, the stars. I would dream about being an astronaut, going up into space."

"Then, the day my Dad left, Mom brought me here. We stayed for hours, talking about things, how we'd always be a family, the two of us. We made a pact: she'd take care of me, and when she got old, I'd take care of her." He laughed. "Funny how things turned out. We'll be able to help each other for millions of years now." Arcee tilted her head and smiled. "I think it's wonderful how you and June are able to take your human mother/son relationship into your Cybertronian lives."

"It really is," Jack replied. "She's still my mom, and I'm still her son. It's a great thing, you know?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied, smiling.

"And now, I've got you, too," he said, reaching over and giving her shoulder a squeeze. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Sparkmate."

He looked back up to the sky. "Then, when I got to High School, I started coming up here by myself. I just love this place! When Vince made me mad, this was where I could get away, to calm down, to clear my head, to help me think."

He looked into Arcee's optics. "You shared your secret place with me, and I wanted to share mine." She reached over and embraced Jack, and the two shared a loving kiss. "Thank you, Jack! And thank you for sharing what this spot means to you!"

They sat back, and looked out at the panorama. "Maybe, this can be the place for you to meditate," Jack suggested. "It's mine. Sari's started teaching me some Cyber-Ninja meditation techniques, and this is where I come to practice."

"I think it's exactly what I need," she responded," to start healing my bad memories."

"I'm with you, Arcee, I'm with you," Jack responded, hugging her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Miko was getting some intense training.

"Alright, Miko! Divebomb! Crush that drone!" yelled Swoop.

"10-4" she responded, and folding her wings, she made a rapid, almost 90-degree descent down to the ground, aiming at the drone firing at her. Using minimal wing deflection Swoop had trained her on, she swerved side to side to avoid the missiles, then at the last second, came down at the drone like a bomb. Opening her wings slightly to slow just enough, she spread her claws and landed with a ground-shaking thud on the drone, flattening it like a pancake.

"Excellent job, Miko! Excellent!" clapped Ironhide from the sidelines. "Now, dive into that swarm of drones coming at you from behind!"

The young Predacon turned to see several dozen armed drones rushing towards her, all together like a swarm of fire ants. Opening her mouth and hissing, she turned and ran into them, melee-style. Breathing fire and turning her neck in a semi-circle at the phalanx, she melted the front line, then plowed in and chomped down on the drones ahead of her, while at the same time swinging her tail left and right at the drones attacking from behind, flinging them skyward. Any that managed to get away from her powerful jaws were met by her front claws, and slammed onto the ground. At one point, a drone managed to aim a weapon right at her face, but Miko had another drone already in her mouth, and swinging her neck, she used that drone as a bat, knocking the attacking drone and sending him flying off into the distance like a baseball batter hitting a home run.

In other words, the young Wrecker was having the time of her life!

Once all the drones were dispatched, she came back to her trainers. "How'd I do?"

"Very well, Miko, very well," said Sideswipe. "I particularly liked it when you used the drone in your mouth for a bat," he chuckled. "Nice improvising."

"You Technorganics learn quickly," said Ironhide. "Just remember the drills, and you'll do well."

"Any word from Earth about finding Raf?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," said Ironhide. "But I know Optimus will let you know once he's got something worth reporting, believe me."

* * *

Agent Fowler contacted Optimus. "Unit:E 's office in England has received Intelligence from MI5. They have a MECH informant who told them that this mysterious figure they call 'Agent X' will next strike Scotland Yard."

"Did they learn anything about this Agent X?" Asked Optimus.

"A little. Their informant is not directly involved with that project. However, he told MI5 that Agent X was some kind of experiment to create a super human."

"MI5 and our British Unit:E affiliate have negotiated with the government to give the Autobots clearance to enter Scotland Yard's top secret data center. Hopefully you'll arrive before he does." Fowler gave Ratchet the coordinates.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Sari, and Smokescreen, you four go and guard the British systems," said Optimus.

"What if we manage to capture this Agent X?" asked Arcee.

"Ground bridge him to the Unit:E facilities in England," said Fowler, "they have appropriate containment chambers." And he transmitted those coordinates to Ratchet.

The ground bridge opened, and the four entered. Exiting, they were met by MI5's and Unit:E's representatives.

"Welcome to England," said the man. "Finn McMillan from MI5."

"And I'm Holley Shifley, from Unit:E," said the woman.

"Glad to meet you," said Arcee. "I am Arcee, and this is Bumblebee, Sari, and Smokescreen."

"I take it Agent X hasn't arrived?"

"Not yet, Arcee," said Agent McMillan.

"Do you have any idea what kind of data he may be after?" asked Sari.

The two agents looked at each other. "There are clues, but the nature of how we arrived at it is highly sensitive," said Agent McMillan.

The triangular appendages on top of Sari's helm began glowing blue. She paused for a minute, then said. "He retrieved data that MECH had previously stolen."

"How did you know that?" asked McMillan.

"Your systems just told me," she replied.

"Agent Fowler told me about your unique abilities, Sari," said Agent Shifley.

"Holley, can we talk, in private?" asked McMillan. And the two stepped into a remote conference room to speak.

"Well, that was awkward," said Smokescreen.

"He's worried about Sari's ability to speak to their most sensitive computers," explained Arcee. "He doesn't trust us."

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to withhold information I had acquired," said Sari.

"No, you were right to do it," said Arcee. "Better he knows now than find out later."

Several minutes passed, and the agents returned from their impromptu conference. "Apologies, Autobots," said McMillan. "I am unfamiliar with Unit:E's trust of your race, especially of the Cyber-Ninjas, Sari."

"Not a problem, Agent McMillan," replied Sari.

"We have pieced together clues from his break-in at the Army base," said Agent Shifley. "Agent Fowler told us that the data he stole was the same data previously stolen by MECH, which we find curious. Why would he steal data they already had?"

"Perhaps that was a training mission," said Smokescreen.

"An interesting idea, Smokescreen," said Agent McMillan. "It would make sense, given what our informer told us about Agent X being some type of MECH experiment."

"And this break-in may be another training mission," said Arcee.

"It is," said Sari.

"I presume, Sari, our systems have helped you to arrive at the answer to your previous question?" Said Agent McMillan.

"Yes."

"We've taken the precautionary measure of replacing our data with a Honey Pot," said McMillan.

"Honey pot?" Asked Arcee.

"False data that mimics the real thing. It's usually enough to fool a hacker into thinking he's got the actual data."

"Will it fool him though?" Wondered Bumblebee.

Just then, there was an alarm, followed by an explosion. "Looks like we'll have our answer," said Shifley. "We will be in a remote section of the data center, guarding the actual servers. Agent McMillan and I will watch the encounter via video feed." And the two left.

"Autobots! Protect the systems!" yelled Arcee. They got in position around the racks.

Agent X entered the server room. "Stand down!" yelled Arcee, and stepped in front. The ensuing battle happened very quickly. Arcee attempted to grab him, but he spun around her and grabbing the wings at her back, threw the two-wheeler into a recessed section of the wall, then in a flash, proceeded to take large pieces of heavy steel construction pipe that was lying to the side and wrap them tightly around her from shoulder to knees. He shoved the ends of the pipe into the concrete, pinning her to the wall.

"Unnh! I can't move!" She yelled.

He then went after Sari. She attacked him with her Ninja moves, but he matched every move of hers, countering with his own, slapping her servos and knocking her pedes down with each attempt. She used Processor-Over-Matter to hurl a piece of metal at him, but he grabbed it with his right hand, twirled around, and in a flash too fast to see, flung the metal frisbee-style right back at the Technorganic, hitting her in her Spark Chamber! The sharp point of the metal penetrated her Spark, severely damaging it, and Sari dropped to the floor. Her optics flickered and went out.

"Sari!" yelled Arcee, helpless to assist.

Now it was time to attack Smokescreen and Bumblebee. Agent X turned the dial on his arm and became invisible. Smoke turned the dial on his Iacon relic and likewise disappeared.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Smoke, "grab a piece of pipe and swing around! See if you can hit him!" And Smokescreen, began lunging after where the MECH soldier had been. But Agent X grabbed a piece of heating pipe and shot it after Smokescreen. The escaping steam got on his armor, revealing where he was standing, which allowed the Agent to then jump up and deliver a powerful knockout kick to Smoke's face, causing him to fall to the ground, in stasis.

That left Bumblebee, alone. He kept swinging the pipe, hoping to deliver a lucky blow. He used his hearing to try to detect where Agent X might be, and hearing footsteps, swung down, hitting his right arm. This blow broke the cloaking device, and the MECH soldier came back into view. Using his boxing training, Bumblebee and Agent X were fairly evenly matched, fighting back and forth. Bee finally managed to deliver a blow right at his head, knocking his helmet off.

Then, something strange happened. The two met eye to optic. Bumblebee stared for a nanoklik. "Raf?" He recognized, in this adult face, the brown eyes of his best friend. "What…?"

Unfortunately, this made Bumblebee lose concentration, and Agent X took advantage of the momentary lapse to deliver the final blow to his helm, knocking him out! Bumblebee fell to the ground, in stasis.

"Shouldn't we intervene?" Asked Agent Shifley.

"I think all he'll succeed in getting is the Honey Pot," said McMillan, confidently.

The MECH soldier then stepped up to the console keyboard and started clicking. Hacking in to the system, he looked at the monitor. He studied the data for a few seconds, and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! A Honey Pot? Get real!" And kept on going.

"McMillan! Get in here! He's figured it out!" Yelled Arcee.

"Of course I have, Autobot! This is child's play!" mocked Agent X. "Now, where is the real data? Ah!"

"He's searching for the real data!" Yelled Shifley.

"Shut the systems down!" Yelled McMillan to the system administrators. They attempted to get to the system, but suddenly discovered they were all locked out.

"We can't sir! We've been locked out!"

"Let's go!" responded McMillan. And they took out their side arms and left the room.

While keying, the MECH soldier saw in his enhanced peripheral vision the two Agents rushing toward the door. Keying with one hand, he used his other arm and the tools on his uniform to shoot a powerful, focused blast of fire at the doorknob to melt the locking system. McMillan tried his access card, but it melted once it touched the red-hot PROX badge reader on the other side of the door.

Once he had accessed the actual data, Agent X picked up his helmet and contacted MECH. "Sir! I have the data. Transmitting it to your servers now!"

"Very good, Agent. See you shortly at the rendezvous point."

As soon as the transmission was completed, Agent X turned to Arcee, gave a mocking scout salute, and ran down another corridor in the room. A distant blast was heard as he left.

The two British Agents were finally able to break in to the room with the help of security. A groaning sound was heard in one corner. It was Smokescreen. "Oh, my aching head!"

"Smokescreen! Turn off your Iacon relic and help get me out of here! We've got to bridge Sari to sick bay!" yelled Arcee. "And check on Bumblebee!"

* * *

Back at base, Optimus and Agent Fowler met with the team.

"Red Alert assures me that Sari will be alright," said Optimus. "June carried her to Cybertron's Infirmary, and is monitoring her progress."

"Miko has been excused from training to visit her."

"How is she able to, you know, fit in the room?" asked Smokescreen.

"Unit:E gave her a suit," said Fowler. "She transformed and quickly got into it before entering the Infirmary."

* * *

"Hey, Headmistress, how you doing?" Said Miko, sitting down at Sari's bedside. Through the visor on her helmet, the young Predacon-in-human form had a concerned expression on her face. She reached over and put a gloved hand on Sari's servo.

Red Alert had the Cyber-Ninja hooked up to a Spark-assist device, which helped her Spark as it slowly healed. June was on the other side of the bed, keeping an eye on the various monitors.

"I'm glad you're here, Miko," June smiled.

Sari slowly opened her optics. She turned her head. "Oh! Hi, Miko!" she said weakly. "Nice to see you!"

"June told me what happened. And also, that Bumblebee believes that was Raf."

"Yeah, he really caught me by surprise. I never saw that Frisbee move of his coming until it was too late."

"Sari, don't blame yourself," Miko replied. "If that really was Raf, then he knows all your moves! He's seen you sparring!"

"That certainly is a clue, isn't it?" Sari said. "But let's talk about your training. How's it going?"

"Yes, I understand you're doing great with it, Miko!" said June. She was monitoring Sari's Spark performance. When she first brought her in, it was down to 35% and falling. Thanks to Red Alert's intervention, Sari was now up to 60%.

"Oh, I love the training! Especially the melee work with Sideswipe!"

"I figured you would," said Sari, smiling. She tried to get up, but June held her shoulder.

"Whoa, there, Sari; you've got quite a bit of rest to do before I want you getting up. Red Alert will be back in a little while to check on your progress."

Sari sighed. "OK, but it's hard to just lay here."

June chuckled. "Tell me about it. Remember when I was in a wheelchair? Recovery is frustrating, especially for a bot that wants to be up and about doing things."

"Anyway, Ironhide gave me some time off, so I could be with you while you get better," said the young Predacon.

"Aw, Miko, that's so nice of you! Thanks!"

"Good thing for the suit, too! Red Alert wasn't gonna let me try to squeeze through the door in my Predacon form." Everyone laughed!

* * *

"That was Raf!" Said Bumblebee. "I'm sure of it! I recognized his eyes."

"Now, how could that be Raf?" said Fowler. "That was a six-foot tall adult!"

"I don't know! But he somehow knew our moves, he knew our weaknesses. Watch the video! He knew exactly how to counter every one of Sari's Ninja moves!"

"He knew how to incapacitate me!" Said Arcee, anguish on her face. "He wrapped me up just like...just like Airachnid did!" She rubbed her arm and sighed. "I told Raf that story once."

"You don't suppose MECH's experiment did something to his body, do you?" asked Smokescreen.

Fowler sighed and shook his head. "If so, that would be a very dangerous serum."

"Why do you say that, Fowler?" asked Arcee.

"Because something which would advance a child's age that rapidly could have extreme detrimental effects on the cells of his body - not that MECH would care."

"And they wiped his mind! He didn't recognize me!" said Bumblebee. "How can we rescue him if he thinks we're the enemy?"

* * *

Back at MECH headquarters, Agent X was meeting with Levichev.

"Another successful mission, Agent X! And you had a chance to duke it out with those Autobots! Marvelous!"

"Thank you, sir!" Raf suddenly grabbed his stomach.

"Something wrong, soldier?"

"It's nothing, sir. A little indigestion, that's all."

"Hmm. Go have yourself checked out regardless. I don't want you catching anything before our big mission. Dismissed." And Raf got up and saluted the General. He returned the salute.

Levichev got on the phone to the head scientist. "I"m sending Agent X to you. Have him thoroughly checked out. I want to make sure there aren't any problems that may have resulted from the serum. Not until after we're done with him."

* * *

"Hey, Arcee. I took a guess, and thought I might find you up here."

She looked up at Jack. "Had a feeling you'd find me," she smiled. "You're right, this is a beautiful place. I…I needed some place to meditate, after what Raf did to me." She looked into Jack's optics. "I guess it's kind of stupid, but when he did that, all the old feelings of helplessness suddenly came rushing back. I couldn't get rid of them! It's almost like, like he did that on purpose, to make me weak."

"I would have liked to talk with Sari about it, but she's in the Infirmary, so I did the next best thing, and came here. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first, Jack. I guess it's my pride, wanting to take care of things myself."

"Hey, it's OK," he replied. "I'm always available, if you want. I can leave."

"No! No, stay. Maybe you can show me some of those Cyber-Ninja meditations?"

"Sure! Just remember, I'm a rookie!" he smiled. And getting into Lotus position, he showed Arcee how to position herself.

**So the Autobots have reason to believe the Agent X is indeed Raf. But as Bumblebee said, how can you rescue him if he believes that the Autobots are the enemy? And what might be happening to Raf? Is the serum having some negative side-effects?**

**And Jack is hopefully helping Arcee deal with her inner demons, while Sari recuperates.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Alert wants to keep Sari in the infirmary for a while, so Team Prime is going to be without her abilities. **

"Well, Sari, I have some good news and some bad news," said Red Alert.

"What's the good news?"

"Your Spark shows no signs of permanent damage. It's healing quite nicely."

"And the bad news?"

"I'm going to be keeping you here for a while still. Your Spark is only at 80% of capacity, and it's healing very slowly."

"But, I feel fine! Team Prime needs me!"

"No, I've already discussed this with Optimus Prime, and he agrees with me. His orders are for you to remain here on Cybertron. I want you connected to my Spark assist a minimum of two megacycles a solar cycle, until your Spark registers no less than 98%. Other than that, you are free to be up and about. However…"

Sari bounded out of bed! June chuckled and put a cautionary servo on her shoulder. "Whoa, there cowgirl! I believe Red Alert had a 'However'." Sari sighed, and looked up at her medic. "Sorry. I'm listening."

"However, no undue exertion, no flying. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Now, I will clear you for one energetic activity."

"What's that?"

"I've been told there is someone here on Cybertron who could benefit from your Ninja training skills," he smiled.

* * *

"So, Doctor, what are the results of Agent X's tests?"

"Not good, General. He has developed an incurable disease."

Levichev lit a Gauloises. "Is that so? Tell me more."

"I attribute it to the serum and the way in which it was administered. We saw this in some of the other test subjects, but not to this degree. The damage is at the cellular level."

The general took a drag on his cigarette. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Difficult to say, but it may be a combination of things. My best scientific hypothesis would be that it is due to his particular genetic makeup, with its unique tendencies. It's so hard to predict the outcome from one human to the next."

"As a result of the damage, Agent X has developed a DNA repair-deficiency disorder," explained the scientist. "The nearest disease in the taxonomy to which I would classify it would be Werner syndrome."

"Werner syndrome? You mean premature aging?" responded Levichev.

"Correct. His cells are aging rapidly, and I have no cure."

"What's his prognosis?"

"He's going to deteriorate quickly, and become weaker by the day. Symptoms will begin manifesting themselves within two or three weeks. I'm afraid he'll be dead within a year."

"A pity. But, after all, he was our prototype. There will be others," he said casually.

"You will make note of this in your logs?"

"Of course, General," the head scientist replied.

"Well then," Levichev announced, putting out his Gauloises, "we need to make the most with what we have, while we have it. Training is over for Agent X. Time to move on to the final stage."

* * *

"Prime, we have another piece of Intel from MI5," said Agent Fowler. "Their MECH informant tells them that next week, Agent X's target will be The Pentagon. Team Prime is cleared to ground bridge to these coordinates." And he passed them on to Ratchet.

"Very good, Agent Fowler. We will be better prepared this time," Optimus replied.

"Understood. Fowler out."

"Jack, with Sari still recuperating on Cybertron, I want you to go with Team Prime," said Optimus.

"Yes, sir!" replied Jack. Excited about going on his very first mission, he met down the hall with Arcee. "I can't wait!" he told her.

"Hey, just remember, partner, I'm the team lead, OK?" she smiles. "I say 'jump', you say 'How high?'" she teased.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, smiling back.

"And don't you forget it!" She walked away, bumping her hip on his with a sashay, then turning to look back. "You'll do great, Jack!" Arcee called as she headed back to the command center.

* * *

"Well, this is very good news!" Said Optimus.

"What's that?" asked Ratchet.

"A progress report from Ironhide. He says that Miko has advanced rapidly in her combat training."

"You know, with Team Prime being away so much, and Sari, June and Bulkhead on Cybertron, we should consider having Miko return for a while. Help augment our skeleton crew."

"An excellent suggestion, old friend. I'll pass that along to Ironhide, once she's completed this last series of drills I'm recommending."

* * *

"Well, Miko, you have done an excellent job up here," said Ironhide. Sideswipe, Swoop and I are very pleased with how quickly you've picked up your battle techniques. We think you will make one heck of a Wrecker.

"You betcha, Miko! I told these guys I can't wait to have ya by my side! You, me, and Jackie, fightin' the Cons!" said Bulkhead. He'd been assigned temporary duty on Cybertron to assist with some heavy-duty construction on Moon Base Two. They were in desperate need of supervisory bots, and given his prior experience, Optimus had recommended Bulkhead for the job. Of course, he came down to congratulate his best bud!

"Thanks, you guys! I really appreciate it!"

"Optimus needs you back on Earth, but there's one more bit of training he recommended for you while you're here," Ironhide said, and the four stepped aside as a familiar figure came up.

Miko chuckled. "Well, hey there!"

* * *

"Ground bridge ready for your team, Arcee," said Ratchet.

"Good luck, you four," said Optimus. And transforming, they sped into the tunnel.

* * *

"General, the Autobots have arrived in the Pentagon," said the MECH soldier.

"Then our suspicions are true. Have the informer apprehended and shot," he replied.

"And have Agent X begin his mission."

* * *

Miko enjoyed her flight over to the space bridge nexus, taking in the Cybertronian landscape. She thought back about all the training she received from Swoop, Ironhide, and especially Sideswipe. "Can't wait to be knocking 'Con heads with Bulk and Jackie," she said to herself. Landing, she entered the nexus and told the bot, "Miko Nakadai to return to Outpost Omega One."

"Roger, Miko, let me contact Ratchet," he replied.

* * *

"Miko's on her way, Optimus. I'll..."

Suddenly, they felt an explosion!

"What was that?!" Said Optimus.

Ratchet checked his console. "Someone blew a hole in the tunnel entrance!" He checked the security cameras. "A motorcycle is speeding in!"

Optimus stood at the tunnel entrance, waiting for the intruder. As soon as he came around the curve, Optimus began blasting him, but the bike kept drifting side to side, avoiding the hits.

What followed was shock and awe. The cyclist pressed a button on his handlebar control, which released a flash bang bomb that exploded right in front of the Autobot leader. The resulting white flash blinded his optics.

"Ratchet! I can't see!"

The medic let out a war yell and released his arm blades. He charged at the cyclist, who had sped around Optimus, and drove right at Ratchet. The old bot made a swing at him, but he was too slow, as the intruder avoided the blade and drove between his legs. Then, screeching in a U-turn, the cyclist fired an EMP blast at his back, knocking him out and putting him in deep stasis. Ratchet fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ratchet! Where are you?" Optimus yelled, still unable to see. Speeding around Optimus' legs, the intruder deployed a grappling gun from his cycle, catching the leader's leg and thus entangled, causing him to fall. He then jumped off the cycle and kicked Optimus in the helm. "Who are you?" He demanded, trying to grab him. Every futile grasp was met with a slap or a kick to his servos, as he jumped back and forth over the Autobot.

"Name's Agent X," the intruder responded.

"But we were told you were going to the Pentagon!"

"Guess you heard wrong," he laughed, then fired his EMP gun at Optimus, knocking him out.

That same instant, Miko flew out of the tunnel. Her "danger" mod was firing on all cylinders. "What the hell's going on?!" She yelled, then surveyed the scene. "Raf! What are you doing?!"

* * *

With Optimus and Ratchet down, Miko was all that stood between Agent X and the Autobot's control panel, containing access to Cybertronian technology. She quickly flew and landed in front of him.

"Hey! Where ya going, Raf?"

Agent X fired an EMP blast at the young Predacon, but it had no effect on her thick armor. She giggled.

"Oooh! That tickles! S'matter, Raf? Don't know much about Predacons? We're immune to EMP!"

He then tried flying up in his jet pack, intending to go over Miko and toward the control panel. She flew up and swatted him down - hard - with her claw, knocking him back down to the ground. He fell on his back, breaking one of his jets. She landed down in front of him with a thud, glaring down at him with her yellow optics.

"Aw, did I bust one of your flying thingies?" she mocked.

He got up and tried running rapidly around her, but using the training she'd received, she smacked him with her tail, flinging him back hard against the wall. He tried the other side, but she smacked him again.

"Keep it up! I've gotten pretty good at this! We can do it all day if you want."

Righting himself, he aimed a grappling gun on his arm at her neck and fired. It wrapped itself around, snagging her. He then pulled tightly on the rope, planning to tie her down.

"Oh, noes!" She yelled, "I'm snagged! – Or not!" she laughed, then quickly pulling up on her Predacon neck, she picked Raf up along with it, and snapping the rope like a whip, she slammed him onto the floor with a hard smack.

"That was pretty stupid, Raf," she told him, cutting the rope with one of her claws. Getting himself up, he fired his flame thrower at her.

Just like with the EMP, the flame did nothing to her Predacon armor.

"Oh! That's a cute little cigarette lighter you've got there! Here's mine!" and opening her mouth, she blasted him with her flame. The fire enveloped his entire body, and its force pushed him back against the wall. Miko walked toward him and kept up the power of the blast, pinning him. Using the training she received from Swoop, Miko started the temperature low, then gradually raised it, until she was able to determine when it got to the point where Agent X's suit could no longer protect him from the heat.

"Aaaaaah!" he screamed, as her flames reached 700 Kelvin. Deciding that was the limit, Miko stopped. Agent X dropped to his knees, falling face-down to the ground, his special suit charred.

A yellow flash, and Miko transformed into her "human" form. "Sorry to have to do that to you, Raf," she said, walking toward him.

Optimus came out of stasis, his vision restored, and saw her walking toward the intruder. "Miko! Be careful!" he said weakly. Then, Agent X got up from his prone position and taking out his sidearm, began firing at her! However, Miko's "danger" mod was already alerted to the threat, and before he even had his gun out of its holster, she had quickly covered herself with her Predacon armor. His bullets bounced off. "Had a feeling you'd try that," she told him.

He took out a knife and ran toward her, trying to finish her off with slashes. She got out her Predacon claws and with an up-down slash, cut the knife in pieces, then bringing her claw back up, backhanded his arm and kicked him away.

Not giving up, he came at her, planning to take her down in hand-to-hand combat, but Miko had a surprise up her sleeve: while in "human" form, she'd drilled on Ninja fighting techniques with Sari in a special air-filled chamber on Cybertron, and putting back her human hands, she matched Raf's every move. With a powerful roundhouse kick, she knocked his helmet off, and then gave him a hard right to his face and a left uppercut to the chin that sent him sailing back against the wall, hitting his head. "I'm just as strong as you are, Raf!" she yelled angrily.

He lay on the floor, bruised and burned, and bleeding from a busted lip. "Had enough?" she asked him. He painfully raised himself up and looked up angrily into her yellow Predacon eyes.

"Name's Miko," she told him, bringing back her Predacon claws. We're friends, Raf. Not that you'd remember," she said, standing over him, one arm raised, claw ready to strike should he try to get up again.

"Can't say I do," he replied, wiping his mouth.

"That's 'cause MECH wiped lots of things out of your memory. Your family, your friends, your past."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you freak!"

"Duh! Of course you don't! You don't remember your mother, you don't remember me, Jack, Bumblebee…"

"Nope."

"I'll bet you don't even remember Vince…"

Suddenly, Agent X's cocky sense of bravado changed. Miko saw it in his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. She looked at him curiously, and then a realization came to her.

"Oh ho!" she laughed. "Did MECH forget to wipe that memory completely? Vince, the bully, who made your life a living hell, Raf?"

Recoiling, he grew angry. "Shut up!"

"Well, now, this is interesting! Seems they wiped all the good stuff, but neglected to wipe the bad stuff! Maybe that was to control you better, huh, Raf?"

"No!" Racked with confusion, Raf's eyes got big as saucers.

"MECH maybe figured they could use the memories of Vince, half-buried, to keep you in line? C'mon, Raf, think! Vince - the guy who would trip you when you were carrying your books in school? Vince - the guy who called you 'little Einstein' and he and his girlfriend Sierra would always pick on you, even when he was in a wheelchair?"

Shutting his eyes tight, Raf held his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. "Stop!"

Miko hated doing this, but she knew it was necessary. "Raf, you told me you wanted to be like Captain America. You probably don't remember, but you said you wanted to be like him so you could protect your family and friends, and..."

Raf shot a look at her, his eyes wild with rage! He screamed "I WANTED TO BE LIKE CAPTAIN AMERICA SO I COULD BEAT UP VINCE!"

Suddenly, his jaw dropped and his tear - filled eyes reflected a horrible sense of repressed memories coming to the fore!

He gasped! Looking down, he muttered: "Just...like...you did."

He blinked, and looking back at her, his eyes registered a change.

"Miko?"

Miko transformed back into her full human self, claws away, armor away. A tear came to her eye; she nodded. "Yeah."

He collapsed in front of her. "Oh, God, Miko, what have I done?" Getting up on one knee, he looked at himself. "MECH, they, they did this to me!"

"I know, Raf, I know."

He looked over at Optimus and Ratchet. Optimus was watching. He realized how he'd injured both of them. A horrified expression came to his face. He put his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Optimus! Ratchet! I…Oh God!"

"It's alright, Rafael," Optimus replied.

His helmet crackled, and a voice was heard coming out of it. "Agent X! Report! What is your status!" Groaning, Raf got up, picked up the helmet, and yelling into the microphone, he said "GO TO HELL, LEVICHEV!", and threw the helmet to the ground, breaking it into dozens of pieces. He limped over to the Autobot console as a voice came on.

"Ratchet! Arcee here. There's no sign of Agent X!"

Getting on the comm, his voice cracking with emotion, he said, "Hey, Arcee, Raf here. Ratchet's injured, I'm afraid."

"Raf? RAF?! What?..."

"I'll explain later. Let me bridge you back to base," and he set the coordinates and turned on the ground bridge to let Team Prime return to Outpost Omega One.

Arcee was the first to return. Looking at Raf near the console, she aimed her blaster at him. "What's going on?" she demanded angrily. He put up his arms in surrender. "Miko helped me to remember," he explained. "I can't say I blame you for your reaction, after what I did to you in England. I'll surrender and go into the brig." He put his head down, lacing his fingers behind his neck, and started walking away from the console. "I'm a criminal," he said remorsefully.

"Wait a minute! Hold on!" said the two-wheeler, frowning. Just then, the others came in. Bumblebee saw Arcee with her blaster out. "What's happening?" he asked, then he saw his friend.

"Raf?"

"Hey, Bee," he replied sadly.

"You...you remember me?"

"Yeah, things are coming back, thanks to Miko."

"Optimus! Ratchet!" yelled Arcee, seeing them injured, but she kept her blaster aimed at Raf. "Bumblebee! Smokescreen! Jack! Check on them!"

"Arcee, stand down," said Optimus.

"No, it's alright, Optimus," said Raf. "I'd rather go into the brig, until someone can fully check me out. I'm not even sure I trust myself." And Arcee escorted Raf down the hall to lock him up.

"Raf, I'm coming with you," said Bumblebee.

"Thanks, Bee! I sure could use the company," Raf managed a smile.

Ratchet began coming to. "Oooh, my aching processor!"

"Smokescreen, contact Cybertron, and have June brought back to help us," said Optimus. He then turned to Miko. "Miko, you have performed admirably today. I am so very proud of you."

Jack heard this and was absolutely intrigued. "O..kay. I have GOT to hear the whole story!"

Miko, beaming, turned to Jack. "Well! It's about time someone asked!"

**So, thanks to Miko, Outpost Omega One has been protected from Agent X and MECH, and Raf's memories have started coming back! Of course, there is the matter of his permanent damage, which is about to manifest itself. Can a cure be found? What will happen to Raf? We shall see!**

**(And no: he's not going to get turned into an Autobot, so don't ask...hee)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sari's all healed! And she catches up on the latest news.**

"Sari, Red Alert has cleared you to leave," said June. "But, there's other news. Incredible news!"

"What? What is it?"

"We got Raf! He's at Outpost Omega One!"

"We got him? How?"

"He attacked the base as Agent X and went after Optimus and Ratchet, injuring them, but Miko arrived in the nick of time and kept him away from the console. They battled, and she defeated him!"

Sari chuckled. "I knew she'd do well with that training from Ironhide, Sideswipe and Swoop."

"Oh, not just their training, Sari. Smokescreen told me Miko finally took him down with some good old fashioned hand-to-hand fist fighting. Now I wonder where she got that training from?" June smiled.

Sari rolled her optics and chuckled. "Well, good on ya, Miko! So, is he in lockup?"

"Yes, but he asked to be put there."

"Huh?"

"You see, he's Raf again! He remembers who he is!"

Now Sari was totally confused! She put a servo on her helm. "Hold on June, you're giving me a bit of a processor ache," she smiled, "maybe take it slowly, one step at a time?"

June laughed. "OK. After beating Agent X up, Miko started talking to him, and she was able to find one little piece of his memory that MECH hadn't fully wiped: Raf's memories of Vince!"

Sari raised an optic. "Vince?"

"Yep, Vince the bully. That was the key. Once she got him to start thinking about that part of his blocked memories, it opened the floodgates. Everything started coming back."

"Well, that's wonderful! But then, why is he in lockup?"

"He's full of remorse. He knows everything he did as Agent X, and feels very guilty."

"But that wasn't him when he did those things, it was MECH controlling him! Poor Raf!"

"There's more to it than that, though. He doesn't trust himself. He wants to be kept in the brig until someone can check him out, just to make sure he doesn't revert back to 'Agent X' and try to escape. Agent Fowler is going to bring him to Unit:E for a full examination."

"He's already tearfully apologized to everyone he's injured at Outpost Omega One: Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Optimus, and Ratchet, and he's waiting for your return so he can apologize to you as well."

"Of course! What about his family?"

"Jack will be bringing his mother to the base for a reunion."

* * *

"Well, Sari, time for us to go. I need to get down there to help Optimus and Ratchet. They were a little banged up by Agent X, I'm afraid. Not too badly, but knocked out by an EMP hit, and they're resting in sick bay."

And the two femmes thanked Red Alert and after Sari checked out, made their way to the space bridge nexus.

They arrived back at base, and June headed straight to sick bay. Sari walked down the hall to the brig where Arcee was standing guard. She greeted the Technorganic.

"Hey there Sari! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"All cleared for work!" She smiled. "Spark's all healed, thanks to Red Alert and June's care!"

"Glad to hear it! You had us all so worried. When I carried you back to base, your optics were dark!"

"I don't remember a thing about that! The first thing I recall after my reboot was coming to in the Infirmary hooked up to a Spark assist and Red Alert looking down at me."

Raf was lying on the bed. Overhearing their conversation, he sat up. "Sari?"

Arcee released the force field, and Sari entered. A flash of blue, and she transformed into "human" mode. The force field went back up.

"Hi, Raf," she smiled.

Raf got up and started crying. "Oh, Sari, please forgive me for what I did to you!" He fell on his knees and hugged her.

"Raf, of course I forgive you!" She told him. It suddenly occurred to Sari that, even though there was by all appearances a six-foot, twenty-something "man" kneeling before her, in reality he was still a frightened, emotionally scarred 12-year old boy. She embraced him and put his head on her shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's alright Raf, every thing's going to be alright." She comforted him.

Sari helped him up and they sat down on the bed. She put her arm around his shoulders.

"Sari, what's going to happen to me?" he asked her, wiping his face.

"Agent Fowler's going to have you checked out by Unit:E's doctors," she told him, looking into his eyes with kind compassion, "and their legal team will help with whatever you may have done while you were under MECH's control. Raf, the important thing is, you're among friends now! We will make sure you get the best of care – don't be afraid!"

"OK, Sari," he said weakly, his voice breaking. "Thanks so much!" And he hugged her again.

"Listen, you let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, alright?"

"I will, Sari, I will!" he sniffed.

"Jack's bringing your Mom here," she told him, and squeezing his hand, she got up to leave.

She was headed toward the exit when he thought of something. "Hey, Sari?"

She turned around. "Yeah, Raf?"

"Do you…do you think you can maybe get me some of my sci fi books?"

Sari's eyes started getting moist. She took in a breath and held back her emotions. "Absolutely, Raf, I'll make sure that we get them for you," and turning back to the entrance, she asked Arcee to open the force field. She left in a hurry, and walking a slight distance down the hallway, Sari couldn't hold it in any longer. Leaning against the wall, she put her hand over her eyes, weeping quietly for her young friend.

Smokescreen walked by. "You OK, Sari?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

She lifted her head and looking up to Smoke, tearfully pointed to the brig. "That poor kid is going through hell," she cried. "Not only has his body been violated, he's racked with guilt over the things MECH made him do, even though it's not his fault; I can feel it."

"I just hope we can bring the **BASTARDS** that did this to him to justice!"

"I hope so, too, Sari," the young Elite Guard member replied.

She wiped her tears. "I've got to transform to 'bot' mode, so I can think about how best to help him." And with a blue flash, she transformed and walked away. Cybertronian emotions are much less intense than human emotions, and Sari sometimes prefers them when she needs to sort things out.

Smokescreen blinked and shook his head, not getting exactly how human emotions can cloud clear thinking, and kept walking. "I don't understand Technorganics," he thought.

* * *

Jack drove Mrs. Esquivel to Outpost Omega One in his Hummer alt form, and was using his language mod to converse with her in her native Spanish, so that he could more precisely explain what happened to her son.

"_Mrs. Esquivel, these MECH scientists, they did a terrible thing. They experimented on Rafael. They injected him with some kind of powerful serum that radically altered his body, making him grow in age."_

"_Grow in age? What do you mean, Jack?"_

"_I'm afraid that Rafael no longer has the body of a 12-year old boy. He now looks like a 20-year old young man."_

"_Oh, my God, Jack! Oh, my God! My son! My poor son!"_ She began to cry. _"Can he be cured?"_

"_We don't know, Mrs. Esquivel. He will be examined by Unit:E's doctors."_

"_There's more, I'm afraid. They also wiped his memories, making him forget his family, his friends, his past. That is how they were able to turn him into a MECH soldier and make him do things for them. But, thank goodness, Miko found a way to spark his memories. His memories are coming back."_

"_Oh, Miko! What a good girl!_ [Jack had to refrain from chuckling.]

"_Poor Raf is full of remorse for the things that MECH made him do while he was this soldier they called 'Agent X'. He feels terrible guilt, even though he was not in his own mind."_

"_That is because my Rafael has a great sense of honor! Oh, my poor son! What will happen to him, Jack?"_

"_Agent Fowler and Unit:E will help with that, I am sure, don't worry, Mrs. Esquivel."_

They approached the entrance to the base, and saw the gaping blast hole that Agent X blew.

"_My goodness, Jack! What happened there?"_

"_I'm afraid that was Raf as Agent X,"_ he explained. _"It was how he managed to break into the base."_

"_Oh, my!"_

Arriving, Mrs. Esquivel got out and Jack transformed into bipedal mode. They were greeted by Sari and Miko. She ran up to the young Predacon.

"Miko! Oh, Miko! Jack told me how you helped Rafael! Thank you!" She hugged her.

"Hey, I'm glad it worked, Mrs. Esquivel," she replied, smiling. "Raf's my buddy!"

"You are such a good girl!" She exclaimed, holding her cheeks. Miko rolled her yellow Predacon eyes. "Well.." she chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"That she is, Mrs. Esquivel," smiled Sari, still in "bot" mode. Taking her hand, she said "Let me bring you to Raf," and escorted her down the hall. Arcee let her in.

Seeing her son, she gasped! _"Raphael? Is that really you?"_

_"Mama?"_ He got up and embraced her.

_"Oh Raphael! My poor boy! My poor boy!"_ They cried in each other's arms. They went to his bed and sat down. She then became very angry!

"_I will kill them, Rafael! I will kill them with my bare hands for what they have done to you!"_

"_They are very evil, very powerful men, Mama,"_ said Raf. _"They did this to other people as well. When I am able, I swear to you, I will help bring them to justice!"_

"_I know you will, my son."_ She looked at him, and ran her fingers through his close-cropped hair. _"Oh, Rafael, they stole your youth!"_

Raf sighed. _"Yes, but they also gave me other things."_

"_Other things?"_

"_Super strength, agility, senses. My eyes! Mama! I can see without my glasses!"_

He looked down. _"I just hope I can atone for the terrible things I did."_ He buried his face in his hands and began to cry._ "Mama! I killed people!"_

She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. _"But that was not __you__, Rafael! Jack explained it to me. This MECH, these __devils__, they did it all! __They__ were the ones! And Agent Fowler, his Unit:E, they will help you, no?"_

He sighed. _"I hope so, Mama, I hope so."_ She hugged him._ "I know they will do their very best, my son. Have faith!"_

* * *

While Raf and his mother were together, Sari returned. Raf? Agent Fowler has arrived. He's here with other Unit:E agents and physicians." Raf's mother helped him wash his face before their arrival.

Fowler walked down the corridor with his Unit:E colleagues and saw Arcee guarding the brig. "May we be let in?"

"Of course!" She responded, and opened the force field.

"Sweet Lady Liberty!" Fowler exclaimed when he saw Raf. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." Raf got up from his bed and shook Fowler's hand. "Good to see you, sir."

"Well, they certainly made you look the part," he sighed, examining his military-style haircut. Turning to his mother, Fowler explained what was going to happen. "Mrs. Esquivel, we're going to escort Raf to a secure Unit:E base, where he will be first be examined by our medical staff. We need to determine the nature of this alteration that MECH did to him. Then, he will undergo a complete psychological and neurological examination to see if there are any residual effects of the controls MECH had put on him; hopefully none."

"Raf, if Unit:E gives you a clean bill of mental health, our doctors will declare you fit to be released from custody."

"Are you sure, Agent Fowler?" he asked.

"As sure as my star-spangled shorts!" Then realizing the impropriety of what he said in front of his mother, he covered his mouth and apologized. "Oh, uh, pardon, ma'am," he smiled awkwardly. She chuckled.

"Now, once we're done with Raf's medical checkup, I will bring you two to discuss his case with our legal division. I can assure you, we will do our very best to represent him."

"Oh, thank you, Agent Fowler, thank you!" she responded.

"You are most welcome, ma'am! We take care of our own at Unit:E," he smiled.

Suddenly, Raf grabbed his stomach. "Ooh!"

"Rafael! What is it?" His mother exclaimed.

"A pain in my gut. I first had it back when I was with MECH, right after my mission at Scotland Yard. General Levichev sent me to their medical staff for an exam." The doctors approached him and began a triage.

"I don't suppose they told you anything afterwards?" asked Fowler.

"No, just to live with it."

Fowler shook his head. "No surprise. They don't give a damn about their people. To them, you're just a cog in a machine." He then looked curiously at Raf, and came in for a closer look. "Son, do I detect a wrinkle or two on the edges of your eyes?"

"What?!" Raf touched his eye.

Fowler motioned to one of the doctors. "Take a look." They continued their examination. "Curious. He appears to be showing some signs of aging," one of them said.

"Dios mio!" said his mother.

"Let's get him to Unit:E, stat!" said Fowler, and he told Arcee to lower the force field, as everyone left for the secure Unit:E base.

* * *

Jack and Miko were driving through Jasper after visiting Raf's house.

"Did you get all his sci fi books?"

Miko sighed. "Yes, Jack, even the one he was reading when he was abducted. His Mom had put it back in his collection. I have them all in this box! Sheesh!"

"Does his family know they found Raf?"

"Yeah, his Mom called and told the family everything. They're so excited! But they understand that Raf's gotta go to Unit:E first."

Miko laughed. "Pilar wondered if this means she's not the older sister anymore. I told her 'Beats me!'"

As they drove through downtown, Jack spied a familiar figure.

"Hey! There's my Dad!" He honked his horn. Jack Sr. turned around and recognized the Hummer. He walked toward the car. "Hi, Jack! Miko! How are you guys doing?"

"Hi, Mr. Darby!"

"Hi, Dad! Nice to see you!"

"Hey! Good news, Jack! I've got a great job over at the Army base! And I found a nice apartment here in the downtown area."

"Oh! That's terrific, Dad! I've got some news too! Care to come on in?"

"Sure!" And he climbed in the Hummer. "Go ahead, Jack, I'm all ears," he smiled.

"I just heard from Perceptor. My Technorganic body will be ready for me next month. I'll be able to go back into it."

"Hey! That's great, Jack!"

"Would you like to come to Cybertron – the other Cybertron, and be with me when I get my Spark transplant and processor download?"

"Oh, Jack, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Sure! Count me in!" He turned to Miko. "So, how're you doin', young lady?"

"Doing great, Mr. Darby! I just finished some heavy-duty training on this Cybertron. Ready to take on the 'Cons!"

Jack Sr. chuckled. "You'll do great, Miko!"

"Oh, hey, Jack, I was headed to the hardware store. Do you mind dropping me off at the corner here?"

"No problem!" And Jack pulled over in front of the store. He opened the door and Jack Sr. got out. "Thanks for the lift! Give me a call when you're ready to leave, OK?"

"You got it! Talk to you later!"

"Bye, Mr. Darby!" And parting company, Jack and Miko went on their way back to base.

While on the road, Jack's phone began ringing. "Uh oh. I know who that is," he said.

"Who?"

"It's your old cell phone, which means it's Levichev." He picked up the phone, and put it on speaker. "What is it, Levichev?"

"Hello, Jack. I understand you captured Agent X."

"It wasn't hard!" Yelled Miko.

"Sush!" said Jack.

"Who is that?" said Levichev. "You have me on speaker phone?"

"Sure. What of it?" Jack replied.

"No matter," he replied. "You can have Agent X. We'll make more of them. He was a prototype, after all."

"He won't last long, by the way."

"What do you mean by that?" [click] And Levichev hung up. "Hello?" Jack tried redialing the number, but got the "We're sorry, the phone number you've dialed is out of service," message.

"Jack, what did he mean?" Miko asked, worried.

"I don't know!" He got on the comm to June. "Mom! I just got a call from Levichev! He said something about Raf not lasting long!"

"I know, Jack. Agent Fowler and several Unit:E doctors and agents just took Raf away. Something's wrong with his body. He's showing signs of premature aging."

"Oh, my God, Mrs. Darby! What do we do?"

"There's not much we can do at this point, Miko," she replied. "Raf's in the best place he can be right now. All we can do is wait."

"We're headed back to base right now," Jack replied.

"Acknowledged. See you shortly."

* * *

Sari, Mrs. Esquivel, and Agent Fowler were waiting anxiously outside the Unit:E medical unit for the results of Raf's tests. He'd undergone several laboratory, radiological, CAT-scan, and MRI tests, as well as some highly classified Unit:E tests unknown to modern medical science.

Finally, the head scientist came out. "I'm afraid the results are not good," he said.

"Oh, no!" said Raf's mother. Sari held her hand.

"Whatever it was that MECH did to advance his age and give him these "Captain America" type powers, also permanently damaged the cells of his body and his DNA's ability to repair itself. He has developed Werner syndrome."

"Werner syndrome? What is that?" asked Mrs. Esquivel.

"It's also known as 'adult progeria'. He's aging rapidly. I'm afraid he's growing old at an accelerated rate, and if my calculations are correct, he will die in less than a year. There is no cure."

"No! No! This cannot be happening!" Mrs. Esquivel cried. "I just got my son back, and now he's going to die?! There must be a cure!"

"I'm afraid even with our advanced techniques here at Unit:E, we have none," said the scientist. Raf's mom fell into Sari's arms, sobbing. Sari began thinking.

"Felicita, there might be a way," she told her.

She looked up into Sari's eyes. "A way? Tell me! Tell me, please, Sari!"

"In my dimension, there is an advanced humanoid race, called the Denebians of Deneb IV. They are members of the Autobot Commonwealth. They have incredible medical technological abilities. I can bring Raf to them, and they may be able to help. We need to hurry though, because there is no space bridge near their location, and the journey on an Autobot ship from Earth would take 2 months."

"Oh Yes! Please, Sari, it is worth a try!"

"I would begin quickly, Sari. Raf grows weaker by the day, and the sooner you can get him there, the better."

"I'll make the necessary arrangement with Optimus and Ratchet for the transport," said Agent Fowler. "Sari, you contact your Optimus about the ship."

"Absolutely!" She replied.

"Can we go see Rafael?" Mrs. Esquivel asked.

"Certainly," replied the scientist, and got up to escort them to Raf's bed. Just then, Fowler's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID; it was General Bryce.

"You all go ahead. I have to take this call," he told the group.

"Yes, General?"

"Fowler! Where's Agent X?"

"He's here at Unit:E's headquarters. We're about to…"

"Good. Have him properly secured and ready to be picked up by my MPs to be escorted immediately to Leavenworth!"

"Leavenworth? No, General, you don't understand!"

"Don't understand?! What do you mean? That man is responsible for espionage and the death of service members! He is to be put on trial!"

"He's a 12-year old boy, General! Not only that, he's dying from what MECH did to him!"

Bryce was silent for several seconds. "Alright, Fowler, in my office. I want an explanation."

"Yes, sir. But I first need to speak to Optimus Prime."

"About?"

"I can explain everything when I'm in your office."

"You can start explaining things now."

* * *

"Rafael? How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Esquivel.

Sari and his mother were at his bedside. He opened his eyes. Grey was beginning to show at his temples, and a puffiness on his skin.

"Mama? Sari? Hey! I guess they told you what's happening to me. Kind of reminds me of that movie 'Blade Runner' and what Tyrell told the Replicant Roy: 'The light that burns twice as bright burns half as long'," he smiled.

"Raf, I can take you to a planet where they may be able to cure you," said Sari.

"Really?" He sat up.

"They're in my dimension. We'll make the arrangements."

"Wow! I've always wanted to visit your dimension, Sari! Can my mother come, too?"

"I don't see why not," she smiled. "I'll talk to my Optimus, and we can…"

Agent Fowler came into the room with some medical staff. "We've got to work quickly," he told them. "There's a bit of an international incident. News that Agent X may have been captured has gotten out, and the DoD and Scotland Yard want to get a hold of him. General Bryce is giving me some time to get Raf to the other dimension and on his way to Deneb IV before he has to order the MPs to take him into custody."

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Esquivel.

"Ratchet has ground bridged June in her alt mode ambulance downstairs. She's ready to pick you up and get you to Outpost Omega One. Sari, Optimus wants you to fly ahead of us as quickly as you can and get to the other dimension first, so you can meet with your Optimus and make arrangements for the ship. Let's move!"

**So now begins a race to Outpost Omega One. General Bryce will try to hold off dispatching the MPs to arrest "Agent X", but he didn't say how long Fowler has. Sari will fly and get the Ark-32 ready for Raf, and June will race there in her ambulance!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone needed to get to Outpost Omega One as quickly as possible!**

Drivers on the Nevada interstate were alerted to the sight of an object suddenly appearing up in the sky and streaking away at supersonic speed.

"There goes another Top Gun from Fallon," chuckled the husband.

"Are you sure?" Asked his wife, "that didn't look like a plane. Looked more like a rocket to me."

"Hmm. Couldn't have been a rocket. I see four contrails. Coulda been one of those experimental things from Area 51."

In fact, that was Sari, headed towards Outpost Omega One. Agent Fowler had instructed her to get there first, and then get bridged to her dimension so she and TFA Optimus could have the Arc-32 prepared to receive Raf and company.

Meanwhile, Raf, his mom, Agent Fowler, and a Unit:E physician got into June's alt mode ambulance.

"Alright, let's get moving! Lights and siren!" He said.

"Hey, Agent Fowler?" Asked Raf.

"What is it, son?"

"Just a thought. Since Mrs. Darby got here by ground bridge, wouldn't it be quicker for her to just ground bridge back?"

Fowler did an embarrassed face palm. "Ohh."

June chuckled and got on her comm. "Ratchet, can you bridge us back?"

"Acknowledged, June," and a tunnel opened up before them. June drove in, and they entered the Autobot base. Everyone got out of the ambulance, and June transformed into bipedal mode.

"Welcome back, Rafael," said Optimus. "Unit:E transmitted their findings to me. I am deeply sorry about your disease, and I hope the Denebians can cure you."

"Thank you, Optimus," Raf replied.

"Hey, Raf, here's your sci fi books," said Miko, handing the box over.

"Oh! Thanks, you guys! This is awesome!"

"Hey, you'll have some reading to do on your way to Deneb IV," said Jack.

Just then, a comm came in. It was from Sari. "Ratchet, I'm about to enter the tunnel. Please make preparations for my bridge to the other dimension."

"Acknowledged, Sari."

"June and the others should be following soon."

"Actually, Sari, they're already here."

"Come again?"

"Rafael suggested I bridge them in."

There was a slight pause, then Sari chuckled, "Well gee! Shoulda thought of that!" Moments later, she arrived out of the tunnel. "Good thinking, Raf!"

A message came in from the other dimension. "Hello, Ratchet? Isaac here. I just had a thought. If Rafael is suffering from a DNA disease that the Denebians may be able to treat, might they perhaps ask for a DNA sample of his from before he was affected by the serum?"

The Unit:E physician thought for a moment. "That's a very good theory! Is something available?"

"What might we be able to get, though?" asked Sari, transforming into "human" mode.

The physician turned to Mrs. Esquivel. "Do you have anything of Raf's from before?"

"Like what, doctor?"

"Any part of his body. Baby teeth, a lock of his hair, perhaps."

"Yes! I have both! But they're at home."

"Felicita, call Pilar," said Optimus. "Have her grab both items. "Ratchet, ground bridge Jack and Miko to their house so they can be picked up, and then bring them back promptly."

"Excellent thinking, Professor," said Ratchet. "Retrieving those items right now."

Jack transformed into his Hummer, and Miko jumped in. They sped into the ground bridge. No sooner did they leave, when Fowler's phone rang. It was General Bryce.

"Yes, General?"

"Time's just about up, Fowler. I tried explaining to the President, but given that this is an international incident, he wouldn't budge. The MPs will be on their way to Outpost Omega One in approximately 15 minutes."

Fowler sighed. "Understood." He put away his phone. "Guys, we've got 15 minutes before the military shows up here to take Raf away.

Felicita was on the phone with Pilar. "Pilar! Get the things NOW! Hurry!"

She relayed to the group. "Pilar said Miko's at the house now. She's giving her the items."

"Good," said Optimus. "We haven't got much time. Ratchet, have the Professor get the bridge ready at his end."

Raf put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mama, I just realized! I will be gone for half a year – assuming everything works out! Who will take care of things if you come with me?"

Felicita gasped. "Oh, Rafael! I don't know what to do! I need to be home to take care of the children, but I can't let you go! What if you don't come home?" She began to cry.

June looked at the two and felt compassion for Felicita. She knew what it was like to be a single mother.

"Optimus, Bill, isn't there anything we can do to help her family? She has to go with Raf!"

"Mrs. Esquivel, I personally guarantee that Unit:E will take care of your family," said Agent Fowler. "Please, join Raf on this journey."

"And the Autobots will protect the Esquivel family," said Optimus. "On my honor, we will do everything we can to assist." All the Autobots nodded in agreement.

"Agent Fowler, you promise me, my children will keep up their grades?"

"I promise!"

She wiped her tears. "Then it is agreed. Rafael, I go with you!" She got on her phone and explained to Pilar what was to be done.

After Felicita hung up, a comm from Jack came on the console. "Ratchet, ready to bridge back," said Jack. And Ratchet opened the bridge, as he and Miko returned to base with Raf's baby teeth and lock of hair. She handed them to Felicita.

"Oh, thank you so much, Jack and Miko!"

"Ratchet, ready at this end," said Isaac.

"Alright," said June, and transformed into her alt mode ambulance. She opened her doors so Raf, his mother, Sari, and the Unit:E physician could get in. "Buckle up, everyone!" She said from the dashboard.

Everyone got around the ambulance to wish them luck.

"Take care, you guys," said Miko, tears coming to her eyes. She put her hand on Raf's arm. "Raf, I want this to work so badly! You and I have lots to do together, to get back at MECH!"

"You got it, Miko!" He gave her a hug.

"Raf, I know this will work!" said Jack, "and when you get back, I'll be in my Technorganic body again. Will see ya, OK?"

"OK, Jack!" He waved up at the young Autobot-soon-to-be-Technorganic.

"Good luck to all of you!" said Agent Fowler, "We will do our best back here," he saluted.

"Thanks for everything, sir!" said Raf, saluting back.

"Good luck, Rafael," said Optimus. "You all had better be going now. Ratchet, open the bridge." And the tunnel glowed blue, yellow, and green, as June sped in.

* * *

They exited the orb on top of Sumdac Tower and landed on the ramp.

"Welcome to my dimension, everyone," Sari smiled. Isaac lowered the ramp so the group could get out of the ambulance, and June transformed into bipedal mode.

"Glad to see you all!" Said Isaac, "wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

"Hi, Dad!" Said Sari, giving him a hug.

"Welcome back, my dear," he replied, and turned to the group.

"Alright, here's the plan: Optimus is at the airport readying the Ark-32. He will be your pilot. He told me that the trip to Deneb IV from Earth passes through some territory not under Autobot Commonwealth control, So accompanying you will be Jazz and Arcee."

"June, if you can take the Autobot elevator down, Sari will bring the others and meet you on the street."

"Very good, Isaac," and she walked over to the freight elevator.

Isaac introduced himself to the Unit:E physician. "Pleased to meet you, Doctor! I am Isaac Sumdac."

"Russell House, Professor! I've heard so many great things about you!" He smiled.

Isaac blushed. "Well, I hope my deeds live up to my reputation," he chuckled.

"How are you feeling, Rafael?" Asked his mother.

"Excited, and OK," he replied. He looked out at the Detroit skyline. "So this is your hometown, Sari. It's beautiful!"

"Thanks!" she grinned. "I'd show you our apartment, but maybe when we come back?"

"Deal!" And saying goodbye to the Professor, Sari took them down the elevator to the street level; June was waiting for them in her alt mode. She opened the doors and they drove over to the airport, where the Ark-32 was sitting on the runway.

Arcee was at the entrance to the ship, and greeted the passengers. "Welcome aboard! Jazz and Optimus are inside preparing for liftoff. I've made arrangements for your stay; Sari, after we all board can you show everyone the human quarters?"

"Will do!"

Arcee turned to June. "Say, care to join us? We could use an extra servo."

"I wish I could Arcee, but I've got a couple of upcoming engagements. First of course, Jack's Technorganic body is ready, and Preceptor and Wheeljack will be performing the Spark transplant and processor download. He'll be checking in to the Cybertron Central Infirmary next orbital cycle for that, and of course, I'll be by his side!" she smiled.

"Then, right after he's ready to return to Outpost Omega One, I'm starting at the University."

"That's right! I forgot about Protihex. I know Ratchet would have remembered."

"Speaking of Ratchet, while I'm here I thought I'd stop by Autobot Central and say hello," June replied.

"Oh, I know he'd like to see you, June! And that's great news about Jack! Wish him luck for me."

And everyone bid farewell to the former nurse as they boarded the ship. June stood and watched the Ark-32's four Hyperfuel intake accelerators power up, raising the ship. It ascended above the tarmac, slowly at first, then assuming a 45-degree angle. Optimus kicked the thrusters into gear and the Autobot ship shot off into the sky like a bullet.

"Farewell, Raf," she said to herself, tilting her helm and waving goodbye, "I hope and pray that the Denebians can find a cure." Walking back toward the airport exit, she got on her comm to Sumdac Tower. "Isaac, the Ark-32 has left Earth."

"Very good, June, I will relay that message to Ratchet at Outpost Omega One." And transforming into her alt mode, June began her drive over to Autobot Central to pay a visit to her friend, TFA Ratchet.

* * *

Back at Outpost Omega One, Agent Fowler got on his phone to General Bryce.

"Agent X has escaped, General. The MPs will see the blast hole he made at the entrance to Outpost Omega One."

"Acknowledged, Fowler. I will let the President know." And General Bryce called off the apprehension of Agent X.

* * *

Raf, Felicita and Dr. House were looking out the Ark-32 port bay window as it left Earth's atmosphere and made its way toward the moon.

"Wow," said Raf, "This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen! Just like I imagined in my sci fi books."

"It is so beautiful!" said Mrs. Esquivel.

"An awe-inspiring sight, Sari," said the doctor.

Sari put her servo on Raf's shoulder. "I know what you all mean," she responded. "Shortly after I upgraded myself, there was a battle with Megatron and the Decepticons. I went in 'bot' mode with Bulkhead and Bumblebee to the surface of the moon. It was the very first time I had left Earth. I couldn't believe I was actually standing on the lunar surface! It was awesome!"

"Then after I took my oath of loyalty to become a citizen of Cybertron, we returned to Earth right on this very ship. That one-way trip took six months! I trained for the first time on the use of my orbs, standing out there on the wing. We were in interstellar space, far away from any solar systems, so it was safe to fire at pieces of slag that Bulkhead shot out from the cannons. I remember standing there, looking out at the blackness of space! The stars in that region were so far away, I felt so small, so tiny!"

Raf turned away from the window. "It's all so amazing, Sari. Thanks for everything!"

"You are welcome, Raf! Come on, let me show you all around." And she led the group on a tour of the ship.

"We've made lots of modifications to the Ark-32 since it first arrived on Earth. Of course, everything was originally built Autobot-sized. Then, when I joined the crew, Optimus made modifications for me, with stairs, ramps, and a human-sized deck console and chair."

"Later on, after Outpost Omega One was built and the facility's operations were jointly managed by bots and humans, my Dad helped redesign a part of the ship to accommodate human habitation, with living quarters, dining area and a food replicator."

Arriving on the main deck, they were greeted by Optimus. "Welcome, everyone! You've already met Arcee, and you remember Jazz." The Cyber-Ninja got up from his console. "Raf, I am glad to be able to assist on this mission. Our route will take us through a neutral zone, and we will ensure that our trip is a safe one."

"Thank you, Jazz, and thanks to everyone for helping me."

* * *

On the way to Autobot Central, June came near the scene of a multi-car wreck. A policeman flagged her down. He came up to her hologram driver. "Looks like you got here just in time! We've got wounded!" Then the policeman noticed her tags. "Nevada? You're sure far from home!"

"I'm not the ambulance you called, officer," June told him from her dashboard, "I'm actually an Autobot. That's a hologram you're talking to." And she transformed into her bipedal mode. "Can I help otherwise?"

Captain Fanzone was with the police crew, and came up. "An Autobot eh? Well, I suppose you can help lift up that overturned 18-wheeler."

"Glad to, Captain," And June walked up and lifted the truck. "Where should I put it?"

"Over there to the side would help," said Fanzone. Just then, fire trucks and the actual EMT crew arrived. They all surveyed the scene, and told Fanzone, "there are more wounded here than we can bring to the hospital in one trip. It's going to take several."

"I can help," said June, and transformed into her ambulance alt mode. "If one of the EMT crew wants to ride with me." She opened her doors. "Just show me the way to the hospital."

"Well! Would ya look at that!" said Fanzone. "Ask and you shall receive, eh?" And he directed the emergency responders to make use of both ambulances.

One of the EMTs got into June's ambulance. "Uh, who's going to drive?" he asked.

"I can drive," June replied. "Shall I follow your partner?"

He chuckled. "Works for me! I'll go back and keep watch on the patient." And June worked for a while, helping the emergency responders bring wounded from the accident scene to the ER.

* * *

"Thanks for all your help, June!" Said the Fire Chief. "With your alt mode, we were able to get the wounded to emergency care in half the time."

"Glad to be of service, Chief!" And bidding goodbye, she transformed back into her ambulance and drove off.

* * *

"Well, that was quite an adventure," June thought, as she walked into Autobot Central. Bulkhead had returned from his work out on the Falcon Nexus and was re-assigned to Earth. She looked up at the big green bot and remembered him from the battle with Kālī. Of course, she was a human back then.

"Hello there, Bulkhead!"

"Uh, Hey, Miss! Do I know you?"

June chuckled. "Well, yes, but not in this body."

"Wait! Wait, let me guess." He looked at her intently and tapped a digit on his chin. "Hmm. Uhh, Clipper?"

June chuckled. "No, it's..."

"Oh! Oh! I know! Lickety-Split! No, wait, you don't have wheels on your pedes."

"I'm…"

"No, wait! I get one more guess! Uh, Lightbright?"

"No, Bulkhead," she smiled, "I'm…"

"June!" Ratchet came walking in to the common area.

"Uh, no, Ratchet, it's July. But this bot was just about ta tell me her name."

Ratchet rolled his optics and shook his helm. "No, Bulkhead, her name is June!"

"June?" He looked at her. She nodded. "Oh! I get it! Like the month!"

June laughed. "Yes, like the month. So nice to see you again, Bulkhead." She held out her servo.

He shook hers. "Same here, June! So, what brings you to Autobot Central?"

"I dropped Sari and some humans from the other dimension off at the airport. They boarded the Ark-32, on their way to Deneb IV."

"Oh, that's right, Raf," said Ratchet. "I sure hope they can help him, poor kid."

"Me too," she replied.

"Then, on the way here, there was a multi-car wreck with an 18-wheeler truck. Lucky I came by when I did! I helped move the truck away and worked with the EMTs getting the wounded in my ambulance to the hospital."

"Well! Good goin' there, June! Say! Was Fanzone there, by any chance?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, he's the one that asked me to move the truck."

"Good! Good!" He patted her on the back. "It's always helpful for us bots to rack up another check mark on his plus column," the old medic chuckled.

"But what I wanted to do was stop by to let everyone know that next orbital cycle, I'll be headed to Protihex Medical Mechanics University."

"June! Congratulations!" said Ratchet. He put his arm around her shoulder. "You'll do great there, I know it!"

"Hey, that's great, June!" said Bulkhead. "You gonna take over for Ratchet after he retires?"

"Hey! I've got plenty of stellar cycles left in me, young bot!" he growled.

"I'll be a medic somewhere, Bulkhead, but he's right. Ratchet will be here for a long time," she winked.

Just then, a message came in on her comm from Isaac. "Excuse me, June? I'll be retiring to bed soon. Would it be alright if I meet up with you at the bridge tomorrow?"

"Oh, Isaac! I'm so sorry! I lost track of the time! I'd stopped to help some emergency responders out at a multi-car wreck." She turned to Ratchet. "Would it be alright if I recharged here tonight? The Professor needs to head to bed."

"Absolutely, June! You can use the quarters Sari had back when she was in an Autobot body."

She got back to Isaac. "No problem, Isaac. Contact me anytime tomorrow."

"Will do. Isaac out." And Ratchet took her down the hall to Sari's old Autobot room.

* * *

"Ratchet? Isaac here."

"Yes, Professor, what is it?"

"I just heard from June. She'll be staying overnight at Autobot Central. She was helping out emergency responders at a local multi-car accident scene, and was delayed. I'll meet up with her tomorrow."

"Acknowledged, thanks for the update. Ratchet out."

"Well, that's my Mom for you," said Jack. "Once a nurse, always a nurse."

Ratchet chuckled. "She'll make a terrific medic, let me tell you."

**So Raf's on his way to Deneb IV with TFA Optimus and his crew. June meanwhile was able to lend a servo in Sari's dimension and earn some good points for the Autobots on Captain Fanzone's chalkboard.**

**The trip to Deneb IV won't be easy, especially as they pass through the neutral zone, that's for sure, and I imagine things back home won't be boring either.**

**(BTW, tip of the hat to Dragon with a beard, for pointing out the plot hole in Chapter 5, regarding the ambulance ride to base, when June could have just bridged back. Took the advice and made it into a suggestion of Raf's)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The crew of the Ark-32 is well on their way to Deneb IV. Raf continues to age.**

The Ark-32 exited the heliopause and Optimus set the controls for deep space travel. Arcee monitored the long-range scanners, while Jazz and Sari had gone outside the ship, to check on the weapons systems.

"Overshock sonic battery system checks out, Sensei," said Sari, walking in and around them.

"As do all 16 starboard laser emitters," replied Jazz. "Let's both head on to the port side and examine the particle-combustion cannons. Once we're done, you and I can do a full check on the primary starfield missile launcher."

"Acknowledged, Sensei," and she began walking toward the left side. Meanwhile back in the ship, their human companions were gathered in the common area. In his design for human accommodations, Professor Sumdac had equipped this part of the Ark-32 with comfortable seating arrangements, state-of-the-art workstations, and viewing areas of the outside.

Raf was seated at one of the chairs, reading a sci fi book, his mother was at a workstation composing an email to Pilar, and Dr. House was looking out the port bay window. He caught a glimpse of Jazz and Sari walking around the ship's exterior, toward the cannons.

"Wonderful Cybertronian technology," he mused. "The mags on their pedes allow them to walk with ease outside the ship, and the fluidity with which they're able to turn the magnetism on and off with a mere thought in their processor is just a thing of beauty."

"Optimus, we'll be entering the neutral zone in three solar cycles," said Arcee.

"Jazz, what's the status on the weapons systems check?" asked Optimus.

"Sari and I are examining the particle-combustion cannons right now, and when we're done, the final check will be the starfield missile launcher."

"Acknowledged. Once you've both returned in the ship, I want a firing test on all systems. And after that, let's have Sari drill on her orbs with the particle-combustion cannons."

"Roger that. I'll let her know."

Suddenly, Raf grasped his chest. "Ohh!"

"Raf? What is it?" said Dr. House, getting up.

"A pain, right in the middle of my chest," he replied. By this time, Raf looked to be in his late 40's / early 50s.

"Dios mío!" said his mother, getting up from the workstation.

Dr. House grabbed his medical kit and examined Raf. Finishing up, the doctor said, "Let's get you to sick bay," and helping him up, they all went in to the medical unit. Before they left Unit:E, Dr. House had ensured that all necessary medical equipment and pharmaceutical supplies would be brought with them.

After a thorough cardiac examination, he announced his findings to Raf and his mother. "Raf, you look to be showing early signs of coronary artery disease. I'm detecting minor to moderate arteriosclerosis, which by the indications of your apparent age, is not all that uncommon."

"What can we do, doctor?" asked Mrs. Esquivel.

"I'm prescribing some medications: cholesterol drugs, and something to take care of your blood pressure, which is slightly elevated. Later on, I will most likely want to be adding some anti-coagulants. In the meantime, let's also keep a sharp watch on your blood sugar." He said, handing him a glucometer. "I'll show you how to use this."

"Thanks, Doc," he smiled.

"Oh, Rafael, this trip is taking too long for me," she sighed. "The sooner we get to Deneb IV, the better."

"I'm so glad you are with me, Mama," he replied.

* * *

"Optimus, there's a ship showing up in the long-range scanner, three parsecs out," said Arcee.

"Are you able to determine its type?"

"Not at this distance. But it's situated inside the neutral zone. As we get closer, I should be able to determine what kind of ship it is."

"Acknowledged. Everyone on alert. Jazz, Sari, all weapons systems hot."

* * *

"Captain, long-range sensors detecting a ship approaching the neutral zone."

"Excellent! Keep an eye on it, and when it gets closer, run a scan on its type. Might prove profitable!"

"Do you think we'll be able to make use of this new long-range EMP cannon?" asked the First Mate.

"That will depend."

"Depend? On what?"

"On that ship's crew, of course! Organics won't be affected by the EMP. The cannon's effect at long-range is limited. An organic's ship will be rendered offline, but they'll likely be able to effect repairs and make some kind of response before we get there. But if they're a Decepticon or Autobot ship, well! The crew will be taken out as well!"

"I see!" And the First Mate went back to monitoring the approaching ship.

* * *

"Alright, Sari, let's drill on your orbs," said Optimus. Sari had exited the ship and was flying beside it. Jazz was botting the particle-combustion cannons, loaded with slag. In the drill, she was to use her targeting mod and aim her orbs at the ejecta, drilling in a simulation of an enemy attack. Jazz would fire the cannons in any order, and she would have to respond quickly, not letting the slag get away.

"Ready?" Asked Optimus.

"Ready, sir."

"Begin." And Jazz began firing the cannons. The ship shook from the blast. Raf, his mom, and Dr. House were observing the drill from the port bay window.

Immediately Sari's targeting mod activated, and it was as if she was looking through a long-range scope with cross-hairs. It locked in each piece of slag in microseconds the moment it left the cannon, each target receiving its own set of cross-hairs. Sari's processor was able to focus precisely on all projectiles simultaneously. Her orbs met each slag, but there was no explosion; instead, there was a small flash, and the fired object was no longer there.

"Is that normal, Jazz?" asked Optimus.

"Yes. Although the object appears to disappear, it does not. It merely disintegrates into a fine dust," he responded.

Jazz next modulated the sequence of the 16 cannons, sometimes firing all at once, other times in sequence, then randomly. The ship shook with the fusillade of all 16 cannons firing over and over again. Sari's orbs shot out like machine guns, her servos were blurs, as they blasted nearly every slag that flew out. All but one or two managed to make it more than a fraction of a kilometer beyond where it exited the cannon's nozzle before being hit by an orb and disintegrating.

The ones that got past her and sped away further than a kilometer didn't get very far. For those, Sari twisted around and fired a different kind of orb. A pulsing, blue-white sphere, it formed in front of her servo and took off like a beam of light, hunting its target. The orb disappeared into the blackness of space.

"Uh oh," said Dr. House. "Perhaps she missed that one. Well, can't get them..."

Suddenly, a great explosion lit up nearby space like a minor nova.

"Geez!" Chuckled Raf, watching alongside Dr. House. "Now that's impressive!"

"Um, I stand corrected," said the doctor.

After a period of time, Optimus called a halt to the drill. "How are you doing, Sari?"

"Doing fine, sir," she responded.

"Good drill, come on in," he told her. And she returned to the ship.

"Nicely done, Sari," said Arcee.

"Excellent, Sari," said Jazz. "We may very well need your mod here in the neutral zone."

* * *

"Ratchet, any word about Raf?" asked Jack.

"Agent Fowler got an email from Dr. House," said Ratchet. "He said Raf had some heart issues, but he's being treated with medication. They're cautiously optimistic."

Jack sighed. "They've got about a week to go. Have they entered the neutral zone yet?"

"According to Optimus on the other side, they should be entering today. It'll be a quick two solar cycle trip through there, then just five more and they'll arrive at Deneb IV."

"Speaking of upcoming events, you and your mom have a couple coming up, eh?"

Jack smiled. "Yep! I plan to get back in my Technorganic body before she heads over to Protihex. Say! They got much in that city?"

"Protihex? My counterpart tells me there's quite a lot. It's a big metropolis!" Ratchet rolled off some of the landmarks: "The Tower of Pion, the Tri-Torus Loop, and the city of Uraya's right nearby. Sounds like your mom's gonna have quite a lot of things to see while she's there."

"Well I hope to be able to visit her from time to time."

"Oh I'm sure of that! Just not during exam time," he winked.

* * *

"Captain! It's an Autobot vessel!"

"Perfect!" He rubbed his hands. "What kind?"

"Vanguard-class. The ship alone should bring in enough revenue on the black market to set us up for stellar cycles!"

"Any idea how many bots on board?"

"Too far away to tell, Captain. But it would usually be at minimum a 3-bot crew."

"And they'll be sleepin' like babies when we board," he laughed.

"Everyone, get ready! As soon as they're within range of our EMP cannon, fire! And then we'll head on in and take over."

* * *

"Entering the neutral zone, sir," said Sari from her console.

"Alright, everyone, extreme caution from this point forward," said Optimus. "Arcee, what ships are within range?"

"No change since before we entered the neutral zone, Optimus. Just one. We're close enough now to make it out. Pirate ship. Distance, one parsec."

"Acknowledged. We'll keep an optic on it, and…"

"Optimus! They're firing at us!"

"What? From that distance?"

"It's an EM…" Suddenly, the ship was hit with a powerful electrical surge! Optimus, Jazz, Arcee, and Sari all collapsed. All electrical systems in the ship flickered and went out, including the lights.

"What just happened?" asked Felicita.

"We've been hit by an EMP!" said Raf.

Emergency lights slowly came on. The three humans got up and went over to the bridge.

"Optimus? Jazz? Arcee?" Every Autobot was in stasis. Raf took the stairs up to Sari's station. She was down, face forward on her console. "Sari?"

"They're all out!" he called down. "The EMP blast put them all into deep stasis."

"What do we do?" asked Dr. House.

"We must be under attack," replied Raf. "We've got to get the ship's power back up."

"Back up? But how?"

"We need to get to the Energon Processing Core. I ought to be able to reboot the generator."

"You can do that, Rafael?"

"Yes. I studied the Ark-32's schematics during the trip. There's a reboot process that we can initiate in the event of an EMP blast. The Autobot engineers built that in."

"Where is the Core located?"

"In the aft section of the ship, just behind and below where the laser cannon is located. Follow me. We'd better hurry!" And he climbed down the stairs, and the three rushed toward the rear section of the ship. It was a long distance for the humans. Raf soon got out of breath.

"Take it easy, Raf," said Dr. House.

"I'm...I'm OK," he panted. "Let's keep going."

They navigated their way down a long corridor, and arrived at the doorway to the Energon Processing Core.

"How can we open the door? The latch is too high!" said Felicita.

"Dr. House, get up and stand on my shoulders, and see if you can reach the latch, then pull it down," said Raf. He climbed up on Raf's shoulders, but it wasn't enough. "Almost, but it's still too high," he said.

"Hold on!" and Raf had just enough of his Agent X strength left to lift him up with his arms held straight, holding his feet in his hands. Leaning against the door, Dr. House was able to grab the latch. "Got it!" And holding on with both hands, Dr. House pulled it down while Raf held on to his feet and pulled back; in this way, the two of them were able to open the heavy door. He then let the physician down.

"Whew! Give me a second," Raf huffed.

Dr. House took his pulse. "Let's be careful, Raf, OK?"

"Right." And getting his wind back, they entered the room. The console was located up high, but they managed to get to it by climbing a bit and walking up a diagonal lattice-work, then walking across on the panel. The emergency reboot instructions were written on a large panel above them.

"Raf, can you read any of this?" asked the doctor.

"It's in Cybertronian. I taught myself how to read it while working with Ratchet," he smiled. And studying the instructions, Raf went ahead to re-start the ship's power.

"This last step should do it," he said, and pulled back on a large Autobot-sized lever. There was a low click, then a hum, and the monitors above them flickered back to life and started displaying data.

"What does it say?" Dr. House asked.

Raf studied the output. "Power boot-up proceeding...system check...tests passed...initiating life support...anti-matter magnetic containment generator starting...giga-rad hyperspace engine online...weapons systems online…Looks like everything's coming back!"

"Excellent job, Raf!"

"Beautiful, my Rafael!" She hugged him.

"We're not out of the woods yet," he said. "We're still under attack. If the Autobots aren't out of stasis, we've got to figure out a way to defend ourselves. Let's get back on the bridge."

Leaving the Energon Processing Core room, they worked their way back to the bridge. All of the Autobots were still in stasis.

"Oh, this is not good!" Raf shook his head.

"What do we do?" asked his mother.

Suddenly, the ship security alarm went off! A red light flashed overhead, and all monitors displayed a warning. "Imminent attack!"

"I've got to get up to Sari's console!" said Raf, and rushed back up her stairway, followed by Dr. House and his mom. He tried picking Sari off her chair, but in "bot" mode she was very heavy. "Ooof! Forgive me Sari, but I'm afraid going to have to just push you off," and he gave a shove; she fell off the chair and landed with a crash - unceremoniously sprawled - onto the floor. He sat at her console and pulled up the navigation and weapons systems.

* * *

"Captain, approaching the Autobot ship."

"Should be easy pickings. Prepare to board!"

"Captain! The ship! It's turning!"

"What! Impossible! I thought you told me the robotic crew was in stasis!"

"They are! But the ship is back online!"

"Incoming laser cannon!" And the Pirate ship was hit on its starboard side with a laser blast fired by Raf!

"Prepare to return fire!"

"Starfield missile! Headed right for…." And the missile was a direct hit at the enemy ship, blowing it up!

"Enemy ship destroyed," said the onboard computer.

"I don't know what that computer just said, but it sounded positive," said Dr. House.

"It's also on the monitor," said Raf, pointing. "Enemy ship destroyed," he translated for them, smiling.

Felicita kissed her son. _"Thank you, my wonderful, wonderful boy!"_

"Well done, Raf!" Dr. House patted him on the back.

Sari started coming out of stasis and sat up. "Ooh, my aching processor." She rubbed her head and puzzled, looked up at Raf. "How did I get on the floor?"

* * *

"Raf, you performed admirably today," said Optimus. "Not only did you bring our ship back online after an EMP attack and save the crew, you took out the enemy. Well done!"

"Thank you, Optimus," he replied.

"No, thank you, Raf," said Arcee. "Pirates like to take robotic life forms and sell their parts. We would more than likely have been disassembled, and whatever they couldn't sell, been melted down. You saved our lives!"

"What about humans?" asked Felicita.

"Sold into slavery," replied Optimus.

"Dios mío!" she shuddered.

"Your brave actions today will be recorded in the ship's logs, Raf," said Optimus, and in Cybertronian history."

"We'll have to report this new weapon to Autobot Intelligence," said Arcee. "I was not aware of an EMP cannon able to attack from that kind of distance."

"We're not out of danger yet. We must be even more vigilant until we return to Autobot-controlled space," said Optimus.

Arcee's console began beeping. She looked at the display. "Well, this is good news!" she said. "I've received a communiqué from the Denebians. They say their medical technology includes the ability to effect genetic repair on organic life forms, and they are happy to do what they can to assist in Raf's recovery."

"Wonderful!" said Dr. House.

"Oh, my prayers have been answered!" said Felicita.

Raf closed his eyes and bowed his head. He sighed, and a tear came to his eye. "I was so afraid," he said. His mother squeezed his hand. "I know, mi hijo."

"And the communiqué ends with, "Glad to hear you have the Technorganic Sari on board. Give my best to…Micro?" Arcee looked puzzled. Everyone looked at Sari.

Sari held her head and laughed. "Oh, no! I can't believe it!"

Jazz knew what it meant. He smiled. "Autobot boot camp?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "It was our first training mission. Simulated. We had to rescue a 'prisoner.' He was a Denebian. I was the only one in my platoon that spoke his language, so I was the chosen interpreter. We spent quite a bit of time talking with each other, he and I. Who knew he'd be the one to compose that communiqué?"

"He'll also be the one to greet us when we arrive," said Arcee. "I guess you two can get caught up on things," she smiled.

"Who's Micro?" asked Raf.

"Oh," Sari chuckled. "That was the name my drill instructor gave me in boot camp. Because of my small size in relationship to the other Autobots in my platoon."

"Does anyone call you Micro now?" he asked her.

"My old platoon mates still tease me with it," she responded. "But to be honest, I don't much care for it."

Raf chuckled. "I can understand, Sari."

**So Raf rescued the crew and passengers of the Ark-32, and received good news from the Denebians! And an old acquaintance of Sari's will be there to greet them when they arrive.**

**Hopefully the remainder of their trip will be uneventful, and Raf's advancing age won't be too much of a problem before the Denebian medical specialists can treat him.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got a few themes going on in this Chapter, so I'll begin each one with a title.**

**Jack's return to his Technorganic body**

Jack and Arcee spend their last night together at Jack's "secret" spot before he leaves for the Cybertron Infirmary to be returned to his Technorganic body.

"Well, Arcee, this will be the last time we can sit down side by side and look into each other's optics," said Jack.

"Oh, Jack," she laughed, "you know that's not important to me. I love Jackson Darby, not his chassis!" She looked in his optics and put her palm on his Spark Chamber. "It's what's inside that counts."

"Besides, you told me you can't wait to get back to eating those…burger things," she winked.

He chuckled. "Well, I can't deny that. I miss being able to step in to the KO Burger with Miko and Sari."

"See? You can do that, and be with me!" She patted him on the back.

They sat together and gazed up at the stars. Jack put his arm around Arcee's middle. She put hers around his. A shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Quick, make a wish!" Said Jack.

"That we can always be together," she responded.

"Aw, you're not supposed to tell your wish!"

"What?! Who makes up these rules!"

"I dunno. Somebody."

"Well, tell 'Somebody' it's a dumb rule."

* * *

Going with Jack for his surgery were June, Miko and Arcee.

June, being an "honorary" citizen of Cybertron, was escort for the three.

Miko, obeying Sentinel Prime's directive, stayed in "Predacon" mode while on TFA Cybertron (unless motoring around in someone's alt mode). The four entered Cybertron Central Infirmary and were greeted by the receptionist bot.

"Welcome to Cybertron Central Infirmary!" she said to the group. Then, looking up at Miko, she smiled, "Ah! So you're the Predacon everyone was talking about!" She saw Miko's Autobot insignia. "Here, let me scan your Spark."

Miko's energy signature came up on her console:

**Name: Miko Nakadai  
****Cybertronian Citizen? No  
****Citizen Escort: June Darby  
****Robotic Form: Cybertronian  
****Spark Type: Technorganic  
****Primary Mode: Predacon  
****Alt Mode: Human**

"Welcome, Miko!"

"Thanks! I'm here with my friends. And Jack's here for his surgery."

"Oh, of course." And after scanning everyone's Spark, she contacted the surgery unit, then turned to the patient.

"Jack, the nurse will be down to bring you to your room. Your friends, of course, can join you. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow."

"The nurse came down and greeted the group. "Hello, everyone! I'm Crystal. I'll be Jack's nurse." She turned to the young Predacon. "Oh, Miko? I'm afraid you'll need to transform into your 'human' mode," she smiled. "Your 'Predacon' form won't fit into Jack's room."

"Oops, didn't think of that!" and with a yellow flash, she transformed into "human".

Miko became concerned. "But, what about Sentinel Prime?"

"Oh, just leave him to us," said the receptionist, winking. "Besides, your little incident at the space bridge nexus? It was captured on the security cameras and broadcast on the news that night. It was a hoot!"

And leaving the receptionist desk, they followed Crystal up to Jack's room. June struck up a conversation with Crystal about Protihex Medical Mechanics University.

"You're starting? That's terrific, June! I just finished my first stellar cycle there, and am doing my 3-orbital cycle practicum here at the infirmary. When I get back to class, you and I will have to get together."

"Sounds great!"

"The first semester's intense, though," she advised. "Better not plan on too much besides studying. Once you're past that, you'll have more free time."

"Hear that, Jack? Might have to wait until after my first semester's done before I can take on visitors," she smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," he laughed.

They arrived in the room. "Jack's Spark transplant and Processor download will begin first thing in the morning," she told them. "It will take about 2 megacycles, so you should plan on arriving back here about the middle of the day. Have the receptionist call me and I'll update you on his status before we head on up."

"Thank you Crystal," said June. And the three went to say goodbye to Jack.

June and Jack hugged each other. "See you tomorrow, Jack," she said. "I love you!"

"Love you, Mom!"

Next was Arcee. They exchanged a warm embrace and kiss. "Look forward to seeing you back in your old chassis, partner," she smiled, looking into his optics.

"Look forward to our missions, Arcee! Love you!" June tilted her head and smiled at this exchange. Even Miko was moved by their developing relationship and looked on happily!

It was the Japanese teen's turn next. She looked up at the soon-to-be-former Autobot "Hey, Jack? KO Burger? My treat!"

Jack chuckled. "Deal!"

"See ya tomorrow!" She smiled. And they left. Minerva had arranged temporary housing for them in her apartment building.

* * *

Crystal met June, Arcee and Miko back downstairs the next day.

"So did you have a nice stay?"

"Oh, it was very nice! Minerva's got a great apartment building nearby. Then this morning we strolled around Iacon," said Arcee.

"Come on upstairs. Jack's surgery is all done; it was a success. He should be coming out of stasis soon." The four went up to Jack's recovery room. He was back in his Technorganic body, and Crystal did a check on his vitals. "Jack's doing very well. He' going through his reboot process."

Soon enough, Jack slowly began opening his optics.

"Jack?" Said his Mom. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up into June's optics. "Oh, hey Mom. I see you up there," he said. "I'm feeling a little sleepy," he yawned.

"Hey, Jack, nice to see you back in your old body," said Miko.

He turned to the other side of the bed. "Hi, Miko!" He stared at her. "You look bigger."

She giggled.

"Hey there, partner," said Arcee. "Good to see you!" she smiled warmly.

Jack smiled back. "Hey, Arcee! It's great to see you! He reached up and grabbed her servo. Holding onto her, he pulled himself up and looked down at his chassis. "Hey! Would ya look at that; it's me!" He joked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"How's the burger, Jack?" said Miko. She'd kept her promise, treating him to a Super Combo with extra fries at the KO Burger.

"Oh, man! Did I ever miss this!" he said, wiping the burger juice off of his chin.

"This is the best part about being a Technorganic," he opined. "Getting to chow down on good old, human junk food!"

"Uh, Miko? Since when did you slather your burger and fries with hot sauce?" asked Jack, observing this behavior for the first time.

"Oh, that? A little side-effect of my new Predacon changes," she winked. "Gives everything an extra kick!"

Jack blinked his eyes and tried to think of something clever to say, but gave up and just responded, "well, thanks for the burger treat, Miko! I really appreciate it."

Arcee watched her Sparkmate enjoying his "burger thing" from outside, parked in her alt mode motorcycle, and smiled to herself. "So happy to see you having a good time, partner!"

* * *

**June's entry into Protihex Medical Mechanics University**

"Well, June, Team Prime will miss you," said Optimus, "but we all look forward to your return as Ratchet's nurse after you've completed your first stellar cycle."

"Thank you, Optimus," she replied. "I'm so excited! My time here with Ratchet has taught me that there's so much to learn!"

Ratchet chuckled. "You'll do great, June. I can't wait to have you back!"

"So, you and Jack are coming with me to Protihex, and also your counterpart, right?" she asked the medic.

"Absolutely! Ratchet on the other side has offered to give me a tour of your school. I'm looking forward to it! I want to see how it compares to the school we used to have here before the war."

"Hey, who knows, Mom? Maybe someday you and Ratchet will be teachers at our own University on Cybertron!"

Ratchet turned to June. "Say! Why not?"

"I think you two would make fine professors," smiled Optimus.

"Well! One step at a time, gentlemen," laughed June, holding up her servos. "Let me graduate from Protihex first!"

* * *

June, Jack, and both Ratchets arrived on TFA Cybertron and went over to the Metroplex. "June, let me be the escort for Jack and Ratchet, since you'll be staying behind after we leave Protihex," said TFA Ratchet.

"That makes sense," said June.

Just as they were about to head on in, they heard a familiar voice. "Hey June! Ratchet! Jack!" They turned to see Minerva approaching from across the street.

"Oh, hi, Minerva!" said Ratchet. "I'd like to introduce you to my counterpart from the other dimension. Ratchet, this is a good friend of mine, and a fellow medic, Minerva."

"Pleased to meet you, Minerva!" said T:Prime Ratchet, shaking servos.

"Likewise, Ratchet! So, what are you all here for?"

"We're going with my Mom over to Protihex. It's time for her to enroll," said Jack.

"Wow! That time went fast, didn't it? Congratulations, June!"

"Thanks! Ratchet's about to go into the Metroplex to get himself registered as Jack's and Ratchet's escorts."

"Why don't you two get caught up, while we three take care of the registration?" said TFA Ratchet. And he went inside with T:Prime Ratchet and Jack, while June and Minerva chatted outside.

Jack's and T:Prime Ratchet's Sparks were already in the system since they'd been to Cybertron before, so they just needed to get registered with an escort. Jack's Spark went through the system just fine:

**Name: Jackson Darby  
****Cybertron Citizen?: No  
****Citizen Escort: Ratchet  
****Robotic Form: Cybertronian  
****Spark Type: Technorganic  
****Primary Mode: Human  
****Alt Mode: Autobot**

But when it came time to get T:Prime Ratchet entered, there was a problem.

"I'm sorry," said the clerk bot, "but it won't allow me to enter in 'Ratchet' as both the bot's name and the escort's name."

"Oh, for the...he's my counterpart from another dimension!" complained TFA Ratchet. "This is ridiculous! Don't you have an override or something?"

The clerk bot searched through his online manual. "No, I'm sorry, but there's no override of that sort," he explained.

TFA Ratchet was about to blow a gasket, when Jack intervened.

"Hold on," he said, "let me go get my Mom. Maybe she can figure something out."

Jack returned with June and Minerva. "You guys having trouble?" Minerva asked.

"This stupid computer won't let me be Ratchet's escort!" groused TFA Ratchet. "It thinks I'm tryin' to escort myself!"

"Aw geez, I see what's going on," she chuckled a bit. "Too many Ratchets in the house, eh? Tell you what - suppose I register as his escort?"

"Would you be willing to do that, Minerva?" asked June.

"Sure! I've got some time off, and I'd love to see the old place again!" So she stepped up to the clerk bot and got herself registered. T:Prime Ratchet's Spark now read:

**Name: Ratchet  
****Cybertron Citizen?: No  
****Citizen Escort: Minerva  
****Robotic Form: Cybertronian  
****Spark Type: Autobot  
****Primary Mode: Autobot  
****Alt Mode: Ambulance**

Everyone stepped out of the Metroplex. "Well, I'm glad that got worked out," said TFA Ratchet. "Gol-darned bureaucrats and their inflexible systems!"

"Hey! Aren't ya glad I came by?" grinned Minerva.

He sighed. "Yeah, thank goodness."

"Well, what are we waiting for, eh? Let's get going to Protihex!" And Minerva transformed into her Emergency Jet Vehicle. She opened her blue cockpit hatch. "Hey, June! Jack can ride in here if it's OK with ya!"

June laughed. "Sure! You two will probably get there first in that alt mode!"

"Cool!" said Jack, and with a blue flash, he transformed into "human" mode and got in. Minerva closed her hatch and they jetted off down the highway.

TFA Ratchet chuckled. "That's Minerva for ya. Likes to take off in that jet vehicle of hers." He transformed into his ambulance alt mode, as did his counterpart, and June. "Alright, you two, follow me." And the three headed off to Protihex.

* * *

"OK, Mom, I'll pay you a visit soon after your first semester's done," said Jack, hugging her.

"Will look forward to that, Jack," hugging her son back. "I love you!"

"Love you!" he said. "I'm so proud of you!" He lowered himself down with his plasma jets.

T:Prime Ratchet put his servo on her shoulder. "June, you study hard, you hear? I want to learn all the latest techniques when you rejoin Team Prime!" he said.

"Will do!" she smiled.

"Alright, my dear," said TFA Ratchet, shaking servos, "you have a great semester! We'll pay a visit the first opportunity."

"Thanks, Ratchet. Give my best to Arcee."

"Hey, June, you'll do just great!" said Minerva. "Don't forget all the tips I gave you, eh? Will see ya soon!"

"See you before too long, Minerva! Thanks!"

And the four headed back to Iacon. June stood there, sighing, excited, yet with a twinge of loneliness. "Kind of reminds me of my first day of nursing school back when I was a human," she thought to herself. "Of course, that was back before we found Jack out in the high desert."

A sense of self-doubt crept into her processor. Can she do this? Is she ready?

She shook her head. "Of course I can do this! Yes! Yes, I'm ready!" And she turned around and walked into the University entrance.

* * *

**Raf Arrives On Deneb IV**

The Ark-32 approached the Denebian Solar system. Sari briefed the human passengers on their destination's main features.

"Deneb IV is both a robotic and an organic planet," Sari told Dr. House, Raf and his mother. "The Autobots have inhabited it for thousands of years. The Denebians have been members of the Autobot Commonwealth for nearly all that time."

"What's their atmosphere like?" asked Raf. He now looked to be in his 70s, with arthritis, cataracts and all white hair.

"Indistinguishable from Earth's," explained Sari. "In fact, they look just like humans, although on average smaller. My friend, Dorsōll Norwüngenssen, although considered tall for a Denebian, is my height.

"They also have an incredibly long life span. Dorsōll is a young 423," she smiled.

"423! What is their lifespan?" asked Dr. House.

"Denebians don't hit middle age until their 600s. They live to about the early 1,000s."

"Is this natural?" he asked.

"Partially, but also a result of their advanced scientific knowledge," Sari explained. "They've been able to eliminate most diseases."

"Any interesting life forms?" asked Raf.

"Well, there is the Denebian Stalker. But you need to stay away from them."

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Dr. House.

"Denebian Stalkers are vicious, viscous monsters made of a jelly-like substance. They use their tentacles to grasp victims and drag them into their drooling maws."

"Sounds lovely," said the doctor.

* * *

"Autobot ship Ark-32 to Denebian Central Control, this is Optimus Prime. Requesting landing privileges."

"Roger, Optimus Prime, this is Autobot Lancer. Proceed to landing bay Four Delta Seven, where the Denebian committee is awaiting your arrival." And Optimus piloted the Ark-32 down into Deneb IV's atmosphere, landing at the space station.

Felicita and Dr. House helped Raf off the ship. A Denebian receptionist came up and fastened a small device on the collar of their clothes.

_"Welcome to Deneb IV!"_ She smiled.

"You speak English?" Asked Felicita.

_"No, you are understanding Denebian. The device on your collars translates for you."_

"Oh! I see!"

"What an incredible device!" Said Dr. House.

The Denebian physician approached Raf.

_"Raphael, I am so glad you have made it here safely."_ He motioned to a staff member, who brought a hovering wheelchair. _"Please, sit, and we'll go immediately to the medical center."_

* * *

_"Sari! Nice to see you again!"_

_"Hello, Dorsōll! It's been a while,"_ she smiled.

_"We can get caught up later. In the meantime, why don't you go with your friends to the medical center."_

_"Very good! We'll talk later, then."_ And she shook servo-to-hand, and firing up her plasma jets, followed Raf's medical team.

* * *

Raf was fitted with an examination gown, and the Denebian nurses helped him onto a sliding examination platform.

_"This chamber will scan your body and give the doctors a full report of your current cellular and genetic composition,"_ the head nurse explained. She then turned to Raf's companions.

"_The Autobot Arcee said that you had some samples of Rafael's body from before his infection. Can you give them to me?"_

"Oh, yes," said Felicita, and handed the nurse Raf's baby hair and teeth.

"_Thank you. These will be used to provide the doctors with a comparison."_ And she placed them in another chamber.

"_Now, let us exit the examination room. Raphael's platform will be moved into the chamber, where his body will be scanned. The procedure will take about 30 minutes."_

Felicita kissed her son. "Good luck mi hijo! I hope and pray they will find a cure!"

"Thank you, Mama!" And everyone went into the waiting area, as Raf's platform slid into the scanning chamber.

* * *

An hour had passed. The Denebian physician came into the waiting room, where Felicita, Sari, and Dr. House were anxiously hoping for some answers.

"_Good news, everyone! The scan has provided us with a positive treatment plan, and I have decided, given his current condition, to initiate therapy immediately. Raphael has begun the procedure to repair the cells of his body, and to undo the damage to his DNA"_ he began.

"That's wonderful!" said Dr. House. "So, there is a cure?"

"_Oh, yes. Fortunately, the cellular and genetic structures of your planet's species are nearly identical to ours. We are reversing the aging process right now."_

"How long will it take?" asked Felicita.

"_Raphael will require three treatments over the course of three days. Today's treatment should reverse his aging back to just about the time when he was turning 50 - minus the coronary artery damage and any other diseases, of course. Then he will need 24 hours to give his body a chance to rest. Tomorrow, we will repeat the procedure, which should restore him back to about 35, and then on the third day, he will be back to where he was after MECH had altered him, which was 21."_

"But, you can't restore him back to before that, when he was only 12?" she asked.

"_I'm afraid not. We cannot undo the growth that had taken place. However, he will have the strength and superior abilities MECH had bestowed upon him. And one additional enhancement."_

"An additional enhancement?" Asked Dr. House.

"_Correct. As I said originally, our two species are nearly identical, but not precisely. As a result, one side-effect of our treatment will be Rafael's life-expectancy. It will match that of a Denebian."_

"You mean, he will live to be 1,000?" Felicita couldn't believe it!

"_That is normal for us. After his therapy is complete, it will have become his normal life span as well."_

"Dios mío!" said Felicita.

* * *

Raf strode out of the treatment room, still looking somewhat middle-aged, but spry and happy!

"Raf, you look great! A lot better than before!" said Sari. "How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful!" he said. "Can't wait for the next dose, and the one after that!"

His mother hugged him! "Oh, Rafael! I was praying so hard! It's a miracle!"

"Thank you, Mama!" He kissed her, and then went to hug Sari. "And thank you, Sari, and the Autobots, for bringing me here!" He shook Dr. House's hand. "Thanks so much for keeping me going, Doc!"

"Say, where are Optimus, Arcee, and Jazz?" He asked.

"They're catching up with some old friends here on the planet," Sari responded. "I've been filling them in on your progress on my comm; they're so very happy for you!"

* * *

"_So, Sari, how is Rafael doing?"_

"_He's just about back to his immediate, post-MECH self, Dorsōll! It's wonderful to see!"_

"_I'm so glad. And it's so nice to see you! How are your boot camp platoon mates doing?"_

"_Oh, they're great! Mirage is working out on Corata-Vaz. She and her team's building and protecting new space bridges there. I see Sideburn frequently, he's assigned to Cybertron Intelligence back on our home planet. And you wouldn't recognize Armorhide! After he graduated from the Autotrooper Academy he was Spark-transplanted into the special Autotrooper's 256-OZU-004 shell."_

"_And Sniper! I met him by accident when my Sensei and I were hijacked by space pirates. His ship helped rescue ours."_

"_We keep in contact with each other,"_ she smiled.

"_Wonderful, Sari. And how about you?"_

"_I'm continuing my Cyber-Ninja training, and hope to be finishing that up soon."_

"_How about you, Dorsōll? Are you still working with the Autobot Book Camp drill instructors?"_

"_Every now and then. It's a lot of fun! Some platoons do better than others in that rescue mission. Yours did quite well, as I recall,"_ he smiled.

* * *

It was time for everyone to depart Deneb IV. Raf was completely healed, and back to his immediate post-MECH 21 year-old body (a slight disappointment to his mother that she couldn't get her young boy restored, but she was nonetheless happy to have her son back!). Raf thanked all the staff, and looked forward to his trip back home!

All prepared to board the Ark-32, save one…

Dr. House had requested, and was granted permission, both by his Denebian hosts, and Unit:E, to remain so he could study their medical sciences.

"Goodbye, Doc," said Raf, "hope to see you back on Earth eventually. Thanks for taking care of me on the trip here."

"My pleasure, Raf! I plan to bring the things I learn here to Unit:E's medical team, and from there, to our world at large."

* * *

"Denebian Central Control, this is Ark-32, ready for takeoff," said Optimus.

"Roger, Ark-32, you are cleared for takeoff. Safe journey home." And the Autobot ship left the planet, on its way back to Earth.

* * *

On the return journey, Raf, his mom and Sari were relaxing in the common area. Raf was working diligently on something.

"What's that you're working on, Rafael?" asked his mother.

"I'm rebuilding my Agent X helmet," he replied. "Adding some additional features. One thing I borrowed from the Denebians; that translator device of theirs. I was able to reverse-engineer it, and I can implant it in my helmet. Really cool! I can use it to enable me to understand just about any spoken language."

"Not bad, Raf! You'll be as good as me!" Smiled Sari.

"This version only works one way though," he replied. "Next, I'll need to figure out how to tweak it so I can speak, and it'll translate out what I say."

"Oh, you'll figure it out, Raf, of that I have no doubt," she laughed.

**That's it for this chapter. Got some other great things coming up next, including some neat ideas from LuisJM (if anyone has ideas, please send them to me via PM or a review). I always enjoy putting them in and giving credit where credit is due (LuisJM had the idea for an extended life span for Raf...).**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

(Oh, and thanks to nerdfighter1309 for pointing out the plot goof of putting Sari in the KO Burger scene when she was still on the Ark-32 - whoops! [see the chapter review]. I took her out, she didn't belong in that scene) :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Jazz and Sari have something to talk about!**

On the trip back to Earth, Jazz sat down with Sari for an important discussion.

"How have things been going in the other dimension, Sari?"

"Very well, Sensei! I think Jack and Miko are going to become excellent fighters for their Cybertron. Both possess amazing skills as Technorganics. Jack especially! He shows great promise as a Cyber-Ninja. I've been training him on some basic techniques and he's been picking them up very quickly."

"You've progressed quite far yourself, Sari. I've discussed it with their Optimus. He's very impressed with your abilities."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Sari, I think your training has come to an end."

"You do?"

"Yes. As soon as we return, I want you to take the space bridge to the Cyber-Ninja Dojo and begin zazen in the Matrix Chamber, in preparation for your induction."

Sari closed her optics, took a deep breath through her vents, and bowed her head. "Yes, Sensei."

"May I announce your upcoming induction to the crew and guests?" he asked her.

Sari smiled. "Of course!"

The two ended their meeting, and Jazz requested everyone's attention. "Sari and I would like to make an announcement," he began. Everyone turned to face the two.

"It is my distinct pleasure and honor to tell you that I declare Sari's training complete. When we return, she will go to the Dojo on Cybertron to begin a three solar-cycle period of preparation, after which we will perform the ancient ritual which elevates her to full status in the Cyber-Ninja Corps."

The crew and passengers erupted in applause!

"Congratulations, Sari!" said Optimus. "A well-deserved recognition indeed!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Indeed, Sari, sparkfelt congratulations!" said Arcee, "I imagine you will want to tell your father yourself?"

"I will, Arcee, thanks!" she smiled.

"Then I'll hold off on any ship communications," Arcee smiled back.

Smiling, Raf came up to offer a warm handshake. "Congratulations, Sari! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Raf! I hope you'll be at my induction ceremony!"

"Be there? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Felicita gave her a hug. _"Oh, Sari! Felicitaciones!"_

"_Gracias!"_ Sari replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Outpost Omega One, Wheeljack had stopped by.

"Jackie! How's it goin'?" said Bulkhead.

"Same old, same old. Thought I'd stop by and take advantage of the downtime to do a little work on the Jackhammer."

Jackie started taking out some tools to tune up his ship. "Say, where's the little Wrecker? Or, should I say, the big pink and purple Wrecker?" He chuckled.

"Miko? Oh, she's gone on to the other dimension. She's waitin' for Raf to come back from a trip."

Arcee came by. "Hey there, Wheeljack! Say, when you're done working on the Jackhammer, care to join us on a mission to mine some Energon?"

"Sounds interesting. Where ya headed?"

"Back to that deposit you found on the other side of the planet. Bulkhead, Jack and I are going. We were planning to take the ground bridge and Bulk was going carry all the mining equipment, then we'll use the bridge to ferry the Energon back here."

"But if we could take the Jackhammer, in addition to loading the mining equipment in the ship, we could use you and the Jackhammer if we run into any Decepticons. What do you say?"

"Sure! Bulk, why don't ya go ahead and load up the mining equipment while I work on the ship?"

"Will do!" And Bulkhead started carrying things in to the back hatch.

Jack had just finished up his studies with the robo-tutors and left his room. "I'm all done, Arcee. When do we head in to the ground bridge?"

"Change of plans. We'll join Wheeljack and head to Ayers Rock in his ship."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Hey, kid," said Jackie. "Say, you've got that language mod like Sari, don't ya? You can talk to the locals and let them know what we're doin' so they don't freak out if they see us."

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do once we arrive," Jack replied.

* * *

Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead and Jack jetted around the globe toward Australia.

"So, Jack, you've been to the village near this Energon vein," said Jackie, as he piloted the Jackhammer down toward Ayers Rock.

"Yeah, Sari and I went there. She wanted to introduce me to their tribal leader. His name is Jarlie."

"It's good that you're friends with Jarlie," said Arcee. "That rock formation is sacred to them. Since the Decepticons have been wantonly stealing the Energon from it, you can let him know about our intentions, that we only want to mine some of it, but the Autobots first want to ask his permission."

"And Jarlie should also be able to relay information to you about any recent Decepticon activity."

"His people call them the 'red eyes'. We're the 'blue eyes'."

"Hmm. Makes sense."

"I'll land right next to the cave, then you can fly over to his village," said Jackie. He checked his sensors. "No 'Cons nearby; should be a swift operation."

* * *

As soon as the Jackhammer set down, Jack powered up his plasma jets and flew within a kilometer of Jarlie's village, landing near a Kurkara tree. He transformed into "human" mode and walked the rest of the way. Entering the village, he spied Jarlie.

"_Jarlie! How are you?"_ Jack greeted him in the aboriginal Yir-yiront.

"_Jack! So nice to see you again! How are the blue eyes doing?"_

"_Very well, thanks. We came by and wanted to ask if it would be permissible to mine some of the blue crystals from Uluru."_

"_Oh, certainly, Jack! It is your food!"_

"_Thank you, Jarlie! We appreciate it very much."_

"_You can change into your metal self, if you like. You are among friends here," _Jarlie smiled. And with a blue flash, Jack changed into "bot" mode. The other villagers smiled and waved. He waved back.

"_I hope the red eyes haven't bothered your villagers,"_ said Jack.

Jarlie shrugged his shoulders. _"They come and go. I haven't seen them in a while. Other elders tell me they were seen working the north end of Uluru about a week ago. But there is still plenty of the blue crystals for your people on this side."_

"_Well, I'd better let you rejoin your friends, Jack. I sense the blue eyes are in urgent need of the crystals, so you should get started. Give my best to Sari when she returns, and tell her congratulations from me!"_ He winked.

"_I…will do that,"_ Jack said, looking a little confused.

Jarlie chuckled. _"You'll find out soon enough, my friend!"_ And patted him on the shoulder, then smiling, walked away singing a happy little tune. Jack made a curious "wonder what that was about?" face, then jetted back to the cave entrance.

"How's your village friend?" asked Arcee.

"He's doing well, and he gave us his blessing for mining the Energon. He also said there hasn't been much Decepticon activity on this side of Ayers Rock, but they were seen mining the north end less than a decacycle ago."

"I hope the 'Cons left enough for us here," said Bulkhead.

"Jarlie said there's plenty left. But he also said something curious just as I was getting ready to leave."

"Oh? What's that?" Said Bulk, getting the mining equipment ready.

"He somehow knew that Sari's been gone – well, he's a very wise man and knows many things in a special way, so no surprise there – but, he told me to pass along his 'congratulations' to Sari when I see her."

"Huh. Well, I guess the kid's got something special in store to tell us," said Jackie. "Well, we'll find out. In the meantime, this Energon's not gonna mine itself. Let's get working."

* * *

The Ark-32 came in for a landing back at Detroit International Airport. Everyone disembarked. Awaiting their return were Professor Sumdac, Miko, TFA Ratchet, and TFA Bumblebee. The young Technorganic Predacon excitedly ran up the steps to Raf.

"Raf! Raf! Welcome home!" she yelled. "Wow! You look great! How do you feel?"

"I feel terrific, Miko! Everything worked on Deneb IV!" He hugged her. "Thanks for welcoming me back."

Sari and Felicita got off together. "Hi, Miko!" said the Cyber-Ninja Gakusei, giving her a hug.

"Excuse me a second, let me go say hi to my Dad and Bumblebee." She then turned and rushed down the steps to see her father and her Sparkmate.

"Hello, Miko!" Said Felicita, "What an incredible journey! I'm so happy to have my Rafael healed!"

"Hey! Where's the Doc?" asked Miko, looking around.

"Oh, he stayed behind. He wants to learn more about their medical science," replied Raf.

"Really? Cool." The three stepped down onto the tarmac.

"How's Pilar doing?" asked Felicita.

"Oh, she's been managing things well, with Agent Fowler's guidance," Miko replied. "Agent Fowler told me to tell you everyone's been keeping their grades up."

Felicita nodded. "Good, good!"

"So, how have things been back at Team Prime?" asked Raf.

"Same old, same old. Jack's gone on a mission with Arcee, Bulk and Wheeljack to get some Energon. Oh! You guys! Agent Fowler and General Bryce want to meet with both of you; they've got good news for ya."

"Oh? What's it about?" Asked Felicita.

"Well, basically, Unit:E convinced the two governments that 'Agent X' has died. You're off the hook, Raf!"

Felicita clasped her hands! "Oh, Miko! What wonderful news!"

"You mean...you mean I'm not going to jail?" said Raf.

"Nope. Basically, everything you did as that MECH guy? It wasn't you, Raf! C'mon, you know that!"

Raf hugged Miko. "Oh, Miko!" He started crying.

Miko hugged him tightly. "I know, Raf, I know." She looked up at him, her yellow Predacon eyes teary. "When they told me that, I was so happy for you!"

"But dude! The credit belongs to Agent Fowler! He's the one who worked it all out!"

She then remembered something else she was supposed to tell them.

"Oh! Oh! Another big thing; I think he's got some plans for us."

Raf wiped away his tears. "Plans?"

"Yeah! Like, things he's got in mind for you, me, and even Sari over here!"

"What's that?" said Sari, walking back after talking to her dad and Bumblebee. "Something about me?"

"Yeah! Agent Fowler's thinking of forming a special group in Unit:E, consisting of a certain bunch of Technorganics, and...a recently-superpowered brainiac. Hmm...I wonder who that is!" she elbowed Raf.

"But hey, I'm giving away too much, too soon. I'll let him talk to everyone about the whole thing as soon as we're all back in the other dimension."

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to get with Agent Fowler a little bit later," said Sari, looking over to where Jazz was standing, talking to Optimus.

"Oh, yeah? What's up?" Miko asked.

"As it turns out, I'm headed up to Cybertron - this one - to the Cyber-Ninja Dojo. I'm going to be spending the next three days in preparation for something important," she smiled.

"Something important? What something important?"

Sari rolled her optics, looking up and moving her helm from side to side. "Oh, something I've been training on...for a long time...you know...something I've been working towards?" She looked at the young Predacon to see if, maybe, she was getting any clues?

Apparently not...

Miko grabbed her robotic arms and shook them. "Sari! You're making me nuts here! In preparation...for...what?!" Sari giggled and smiling, made a "Whoa whoa whoa!" face to the shaking.

Raf laughed. "Miko! Sari's done with her Cyber-Ninja training," he told her. "She's getting ready to graduate, and become a full Cyber-Ninja."

Miko's jaw dropped! She let go of Sari. "Dude! Seriously?" She yelled. "That's awesome! Oh, I have got to tell Jack!"

Sari smiled. "Sure! Feel free to let him know," she said, "but FYI, Jazz is traveling back with you all, to brief Team Prime, so he may be stealing your thunder."

"Aw, shoot!" She exclaimed. Sari and Raf chuckled.

"Well, I'm headed to Cybertron," said Sari, giving hugs. "See you guys in three days, OK?"

"We'll be there!" They told her. And Sari left with her father for Sumdac Tower.

* * *

Arriving at the Dojo, Sari entered the Matrix Chamber, and getting in zazen position, she began her three solar cycle period of meditation. Bit by bit, the Chamber's surroundings fell away, and she found herself in a formless, white void.

A familiar presence came to her.

"_Sari."_

"_Prowl. I am glad you are here."_

"_As am I, Sari. So much has happened in your Spark. One chapter has ended for you and a new one is about to begin."_

"_Prowl?"_

"_Yes, Sari?"_

"_Am I ready?"_

"_Yes you are. The AllSpark has guided you every step of the way. Don't be afraid."_

"_I won't. Thank you, Prowl."_

"_After you receive the Seal of the Cyber-Ninjas on your Spark, you and I will be able to communicate much more easily."_

"_I look forward to it."_

"_As do I, my friend. And for your zazen preparation, I have been chosen to be your guide."_

"_You will be with me for these three solar cycles?"_

"_Yes, Sari. Now, let us begin."_

* * *

Raf and Miko returned to Team Prime in Jazz' sweet ride alt mode.

"Nice wheels!" Remarked Miko as she got out.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"Welcome back, Jazz!" said Ratchet. "Where's Sari?"

"Well, I have an important announcement to make regarding her," he said. "Can you get Optimus and the rest of Team Prime?"

"Sure thing!" And Ratchet began calling everyone together. Miko ran to Jack. He looked at her excited expression, and figured she already knew.

"OK, Miko, I'm curious, and you look like you're about to explode. Spill," he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

She pulled on his arm and whispered in his ear, "Sari's done with her Cyber-Ninja training. She's gonna graduate and become a full Cyber-Ninja!"

Jack's eyes opened wide! "You're kidding! Wow!" he yelled out loud.

"Hey, you two, hush down there!" said Arcee, as Optimus walked in.

"Jazz, good to see you again," said Optimus. "I understand you have some news regarding Sari."

"Indeed I do, Optimus. As her Sensei, I am very pleased to announce that Gakusei Sari has fulfilled all of her requirements in every capacity, and has hereby been deemed worthy for induction into the Cyber-Ninja Corps."

All of Team Prime erupted in cheers for Sari! A broad smile came to Arcee's face! "How wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome!" said Bumblebee.

"Way to go, kid!" said Jackie, clapping.

"Wish June was here," said Ratchet. "I'll send her a communication."

"Woo hoo! Nice one, Sari!" said Smoke.

"But, where is she?" asked Bulkhead.

"She has gone to the Cyber-Ninja Dojo," explained Jazz. "She will spend the next three solar cycles in meditation, preparing for the induction ceremony. The induction will take place immediately following, and involves seven Cyber-Ninja masters, who will stand around her, servos raised, meditating. At that time a permanent bond will be placed on her Spark, which links her to all members of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, both those alive and in the Well of All Sparks. From then on, Sari will be a full-fledged Cyber-Ninja, and she can then take on students, who will call her Sensei."

"Everyone who is able, is invited to come to the Cyber-Ninja Dojo to be with Sari for her induction."

"Thank you for this news, Jazz," said Optimus. "We are all extraordinarily happy for our friend." He turned to the group. "All those able to journey to the Cyber-Ninja Dojo to join Sari at this important juncture, make your arrangements. Ratchet, please send word to Agent Fowler; I imagine he would be interested in attending as well."

* * *

"So, Shockwave, have you been able to fix your failures in this Predacon design of yours?" smirked Starscream.

The one-eyed scientist turned to Megatron's lieutenant. "To make progress in one's endeavors without the expectation of encountering occasional failure is not logical. You yourself would profit from such an attitude."

"Oh, keep your scientific mumbo-jumbo to yourself!" He spat back. "So what's your progress? Anything worth reporting?"

"Indeed. One improvement involves imputing a certain degree of self-awareness in the beast. I have come to the conclusion that it can profit from a modicum of enhanced processor capabilities. To that end, I have made improvements on the Hyperevolution Chamber, which I shall incorporate into my Predacon cloning process."

"Hmm. Are you sure about this? I don't want these creatures thinking for themselves to the point where they consider taking over."

"They will need improved thinking abilities if we expect them to successfully take on the Dinobots, and that Technorganic Predacon."

Starscream laughed. "That diminutive pink and purple thing the Autobots have adopted? Surely you don't fear her!"

"Soundwave tells me Laserbeak has been keeping an optic on the young Predacon's training. She is proving to be a formidable opponent."

Starscream waved off the comment. "Oh, whatever." He walked around the lab and stepped over to look at the very first of Shockwave's hatchlings floating in the green fluid. It was far from complete. "This one looks interesting - although barely formed . "Does it have a name?"

"I'm going to call her 'Ripclaw'."

"Her?"

* * *

Attending Sari's ceremony were the following guests: from the T:Prime dimension: Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler. From the TFA dimension: Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Isaac.

The Cyber-Ninja Dojo is a large building located outside of Iacon. Reminiscent of ancient Japanese samurai designs, it's a large, multi-level structure with posts and lintels supporting a gently curved, tiled roof. A large, rectangular pebbled courtyard faced the entrance, with a fence made of square gray vertical beams driven into the ground, crossed with smaller square horizontal beams, forming the perimeter. Each vertical beam was capped with a glowing, azure crystal pointed finial. The entrance was framed with twin beams twice as tall as the fence and twice as wide, and written across the horizontal beam spanning the entrance was a sign written in Cybertronian, "Master Yoketron's Cyber-Ninja Dojo".

The guests were greeted at the entrance by Cyber-Ninja Devcon. "Welcome to the Cyber-Ninja Dojo," he said. "I am Devcon, and I will be your docent for Sari's Induction Ceremony."

Devcon led them inside. "Master Yoketron built this dojo before the great war to train Autobots whose Sparks were deemed worthy in the ways of the Cyber-Ninja."

"The Cyber-Ninja Corps is one of the centerpieces of the Autobot security apparatus. Trained Cyber-Ninjas guard the Autobots' most valuable technological secrets and may also be assigned to protect crews on long distance missions."

"Today is a very special day in several ways," Devcon continued. "First, it's been hundreds of stellar cycles since we have inducted a new Cyber-Ninja. We are all very happy to have a new member."

"Second, we can no longer call ourselves, 'The brotherhood of the Cyber-Ninja Corps'," he smiled.

T:Prime Arcee chuckled. "Ah! You will now have a sister Cyber-Ninja in your group."

"Precisely, Arcee! Any ideas for what we can call ourselves?"

Raf had an idea: "The community?"

"An excellent idea, Raf! 'The Community of the Cyber-Ninja Corps'."

"Finally, Sari will be our very first Technorganic Cyber-Ninja. We are honored to have her join us."

"Where's Sari right now?" asked Jack.

"She's still in the Matrix Chamber, in zazen," said Devcon.

"Zazen?" asked Smokescreen.

"Seated meditation," explained Devcon.

"Ah! 坐禅," said Miko.

"She's been there since she arrived three solar cycles ago, in preparation. When the induction ceremony begins, Jazz will call her name and she'll come out and enter the assembly hall."

Devcon led them in to the assembly hall, with seating for the guests proportioned so that all could view the ceremony clearly. It was arranged in a large semicircle, with sloped seating like an amphitheater.

"The Cyber-Ninjas participating in today's ceremony are Road Rocket, Springer, Dai Atlas, Tap-Out, Roadhandler, Jazz, and myself. We will stand in a semi-circle on the stage."

"When she enters, Sari will take her place near the center, and bow before the Cyber-Ninja masters. Then, Jazz will come and stand before her. He will ask the Gakusei what is her desire, at which point she will respond. As her Sensei, he will then kneel down and place his servo over her Spark Chamber. The Cyber-Ninjas will raise their servos and meditate, and at that time, we will place a permanent bond on her Spark, called the Seal of the Cyber-Ninjas. This bond links her to all members of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, both those alive and those in the Well of All Sparks. This link enables her to draw upon our combined energy, which greatly increases her powers and abilities. At this point she becomes a full-fledged Cyber-Ninja. Any students she then takes on will call her Sensei."

"Now, everything spoken today will be in Cybertronian. For those who need it, I have translators available." And he gave a translator to Fowler and Isaac. Miko and Jack, being Technorganics, did not need one. Raf was wearing his Agent X helmet, which included the new Denebian translator he'd installed.

* * *

The ceremony began, and everyone found a seat. All the Cyber-Ninjas assembled on stage. Jazz stood in the middle and called out, "Gakusei Sari! Come forward!"

Sari rose, left the Matrix Chamber and entered the assembly hall. "I am here, Sensei." She stepped on the stage and bowing, stood a slight distance before the Cyber-Ninjas.

"What is it you ask of the Cyber-Ninjas?"

"I ask to become a Cyber-Ninja and to become a member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps."

"Sari, you have distinguished yourself in training, and through dedicated service to Cybertron, to Autobots and to all living creatures, with honor, courage, and respect. It is the judgement of the members here assembled that you have earned the right to become a member of the Corps. Come forward."

Sari stepped up and stood before Jazz. He knelt down and placed his servo on her Spark Chamber. The other Cyber-Ninjas raised their arms and held their servos toward her. Jazz continued.

"Receive the Seal of the Cyber-Ninjas. This permanent bond on your Spark joins you forever to the community of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, those living and those in the Well of All Sparks. Use this power granted to you wisely, in service to all your fellow beings."

Jazz stood up, and the other Cyber-Ninjas lowered their arms. Sari, smiling, turned around to face the audience, and Jazz announced. "Please let me introduce to you, our newest member of the Community of the Cyber-Ninja Corps!"

The room erupted in applause! The new Cyber-Ninja turned to the others on stage, but this time, they all bowed before her! Sari returned the gesture, then left the stage to greet her guests. The first one to come up was Isaac, her father.

"Oh, my Sari, I am so very proud of you!" He hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad!" She hugged him back.

Both Optimus Primes came up.

"Congratulations, Sari," said T:Prime Optimus. "I am honored to have witnessed your induction ceremony. Both our dimensions will be safer with you guarding us."

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

"If I recall the protocol from my days as Orion Pax, as a Cyber-Ninja, you may now properly call me Optimus," he smiled.

"And I as well, Sari," said TFA Optimus. "Please accept my congratulations also."

"Thank you, Optimus," she smiled.

"And of course, you now have an opportunity before you. As you recall, once you completed your training, you were then to enter the Autobot Academy, where upon graduation you would be promoted to an officer and qualify for acceptance into the Cybertronian Elite Guard."

"However, I've been told there is another career option open to you."

"A certain young Predacon teased me with bits and pieces," she smiled, "but I'm eager to hear the rest."

"Sari, our Cybertron is in great need of our own Cyber-Ninja Corps," said T:Prime Optimus. "I understand there is a young candidate in Team Prime that shows great promise."

"Oh, yes! Jack."

"Would you be willing to postpone entering the Autobot Academy and return to our dimension to become his Sensei?"

Sari looked up at the two Primes. "I would be honored to do so!"

"There is another idea that was proposed by Agent Fowler," said T:Prime Optimus. "We can discuss that afterwards. It involves a team he'd like to build at Unit:E."

"Ah! That was what Miko was hinting at," said the new Cyber-Ninja.

Everyone in the auditorium was watching with great interest this conversation that Sari was having with the two Primes.

"I wonder what they're talking about!" said Miko.

"Well, Sari was originally going to enter the Autobot Academy after becoming a full Cyber-Ninja," said Jack. "They're probably talking about Agent Fowler's Unit:E plans, and her doing that instead."

"Whatever it is, she sure seems excited," said Raf.

"I have a feelin' Sari's not comin' back to our dimension - not for a little while," sighed TFA Ratchet.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" asked TFA Arcee.

"Dunno, just feel it in my old circuits, that's all." His Sparkmate smiled and squeezed his servo. "Well, Ratchet, I've learned to trust your old circuits. We'll see."

The three finally turned to the guests, and to the gathered Cyber-Ninjas. "Everyone, we have discussed Sari's next mission with her, and she has agreed," said TFA Optimus."

"Here it comes," grumbled TFA Ratchet. "Hush!" said TFA Arcee, patting his servo.

"Unlike your dimension, ours lacks Cyber-Ninjas," said T:Prime Optimus. "While we Autobots are rebuilding our Cybertron, and making great progress, Sari has agreed to postpone her entrance into the Autobot Academy, and return with us to help recruit and train our own community of Cyber-Ninjas."

TFA Ratchet sighed. "Ah well, it's for a good cause, I guess." His Sparkmate smiled. "There you go!"

T:Prime Arcee turned to Jack. "Hey! There's your opportunity! You can be Sari's Gakusei!"

He looked up at her. "I'd love it, Arcee! But, what about our partnership?"

She bent down and put her servo on his shoulder. "Hey, partnerships come and go. Besides, down the road, who says we can't reunite? I would love having a Cyber-Ninja for a partner!" She winked. "We need you in this capacity, Jack! Cybertron needs you!"

"There is another potential opportunity for Sari," said T:Prime Optimus, "and that involves helping Agent Fowler build up a very special team in Unit:E. But those plans are in the early stages, and I will let Sari and Agent Fowler get together to discuss that when they return to our dimension."

"Hey, he's talking about us!" said Miko to Jack and Raf. "And it sounds like Sari's gonna be a boss or something."

"Guess we'll find out eventually," said Jack.

"Here comes Sari," said Raf, and smiling, she joined the group.

"Congratulations, Sari!" said Arcee. "I'm so happy to have been able to be at your induction today."

"Thank you for being with me, Arcee," Sari smiled.

Miko gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're gonna still be with us!"

"I'm glad to still be with you guys!" she hugged back.

Raf shook her servo. "Congratulations, Sari! I hope you'll consider Agent Fowler's offer!"

"Thanks, Raf! It sounds like a terrific opportunity!"

Smiling, Sari then approached Jack. "Congratulations, Sari!" he said. "Thanks for inviting me here to the Dojo. This place is awesome!"

"You're very welcome, Jack. So...Would you be interested in becoming my Gakusei and learning the ways of the Cyber-Ninjas?"

The young Technorganic looked up to Arcee. She smiled and nodded encouragingly, then he turned to Sari and bowed. "Yes, very much so!...Sensei."

Raf put his arms around both of them. "Congratulations, you two! You're going to be an incredible team!"

Miko looked back and forth between Jack and Sari. "Awesome!"

**So, a new Sensei/Gakusei team has been formed! And what's Agent Fowler planning? TFA Ratchet and other TFA members are sad to see Sari staying - at least for the foreseeable future - in the T:Prime dimension; but they know she'll be doing extremely valuable work for their Autobot and Earth friends on that side.**

**And Shockwave hasn't stopped his Predacon work. We'll see what comes of that!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's almost entirely devoted to June! But with a surprise toward the end…**

June entered the Protihex Medical Mechanics University's Registrar Building.

"Welcome!" said the Registrar Bot. "Step up to my desk so I can scan your Spark." She scanned her Spark. "Good to see you, June! Since this is your first time here, once we're done you need to go down the hall to be fitted with your learning mods."

"Learning mods?"

"Yes. In addition to providing you with an email account and the necessary online protocols and accesses to the university databases, the mods will equip you with an online avatar to guide you in your curriculum and student life, and a virtual mobile computer to use for your classes."

"Wow, very advanced!"

"Thank you! We here at Protihex strive to use the latest Cybertronian instructional technologies."

The registrar console beeped. "That's it, June! You're all registered! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" And June walked down the hall and entered the door marked "New Students." She got in line behind a few other first-year students. One, a small red and black fembot was in front of her. She turned around and holding up her servo, introduced herself. "Hi there! I'm Quicksync!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm June!" she replied, shaking servos. "New student also."

"I'm so excited! It was a long journey from Omnitron. We don't have a space bridge yet. I got here a decacycle ago."

"I've been anxious to get started. How about you?"

June smiled. "I've been looking forward to it, too! I came up from Earth on their space bridge, but I'm actually from another dimension, where there's an alternate Cybertron," she smiled.

"Wow! When we're done here, you've gotta tell me all about it!"

They watched a student who had been ahead of them leave the fitting room. He was a Micromaster. Walking past them, he looked up at the two and joked "You two guzzlers oughta take a picture; it'll last longer, eh?" Then walked out of the room. June and Quicksync shrugged their shoulders and gave each other a "What was that all about?" look, when the bot inside called out "Quicksync? You're next." She entered the inner room.

* * *

Afterwards, Quicksync and June were sitting outside in the large outdoor atrium, trying out their new mods.

"This thing's great!" said Quicksync, pulling up the tactile virtual mobile computer. It floated in front of her chassis like a moveable workstation, allowing her to type on a keyboard and pull information up on a large touch-screen monitor angled perfectly for her optics.

"It's got everything here! My own email account, searchable databases, all our textbooks, curriculum, classes…"

"I like this avatar," said June, calling 'him' up. Instantly, a small translucent virtual bot appeared in her vision, floating to her right, near her helm. "Yes, June? How may I help you?"

"Where is my dorm room?" she asked. Since the avatar was only present to her, she communicated to him privately in her processor. This guaranteed confidentiality.

"You are assigned room AXX53C, which is on level 4 in the VectorPrime Dormitory."

"Thank you," she replied.

"My pleasure, June," said the avatar, and disappeared.

"He says I'm in room AXX53C in the VectorPrime Dormitory."

"Hey! That's my room!" said Quicksync.

"We're dorm mates? That's terrific!" said June. "Let's head on up there now."

"Great!"

* * *

"Hey! Not a bad dorm room for first-year students!" remarked Quicksync. Indeed, although modest, it was large enough, with Autobot-sized beds, desks, and plenty of space for personal items.

"Which side would you like, June?"

"Right's fine with me."

"That works!" and Quicksync took a few personal items out of her chassis' personal storage compartment and set them down on the left. One was a photo of a mech.

June admired the picture. "Good looking bot! What's his name?"

"Offshoot. We're good friends. Not Sparkmates yet, but...maybe someday," she smiled.

June did the same from her personal storage. The first was a photo of her and Jack, in his Autobot "bot" mode. Quicksync looked at it.

"Sparkmate?"

June laughed. "No, no! He's my son, actually."

Her dorm mate made a queer face. "Your...what?"

June chuckled. "Have a seat, and I'll tell you my story."

* * *

Quicksync was amazed at June's story! "Wow, June! That's incredible! First a human, then a Decepticon Cyborg, and now an Autobot; and having been a human nurse, you've got the organic medical knowledge! That's got to be to your advantage when you graduate, knowing both!"

"Thanks! Although I've heard that there are some professors here that are anti-organic," June replied.

"Yeah, we've got a few of those on Omnitron too," she sighed. "I don't understand bots who judge others before they get to know them. I ran across one over on Iacon shortly after I arrived! As soon as he found out I was an Omnicon, he started talking down to me as if I had a slow processor or something; acted surprised that I wasn't starting my sentences with 'CRZ' or 'ZRT'!"

June had a sneaking suspicion. "Hmm. What did this bot look like?"

"Tall, blue, with a BIG chin."

June moaned and pinched her noseplate. "By any chance, was his name Sentinel Prime?"

"That's him!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Quicksync, I've had run-ins with him as well. He doesn't take too kindly to former organics - or Omnicons, apparently."

Quicksync shook her helm and chuckled. "Well, June, we've got something in common, eh? We both had run-ins with Sentinel Prime!" They both laughed.

Just then, June got a beep in her processor. An alert came to her. "Message from your avatar; accept?" She accepted. The avatar popped up. "Forgive the interruption, June, but the University just received a communication addressed to you from a Professor Isaac Sumdac; shall I forward it to your email inbox?"

"Yes, please," she responded.

"Very good. Putting it there now. If you like, I can forward any future emails from Professor Sumdac to your email inbox."

"Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you."

"My pleasure, June." And the avatar disappeared. Then, a pleasant tone came to her, announcing an incoming email. She pulled up her virtual mobile computer, and opened her email. It was from Isaac, forwarded by her avatar. It said:

_"Dear June: Hope things are going well! I received this communiqué from Ratchet in your dimension, and am forwarding it to you. Warmest regards, Isaac"_

* * *

_June: Just received some happy news from Jazz! Sari has completed her Cyber-Ninja training, and will be inducted into the Cyber-Ninja Corps. You are busy of course, but I knew you wanted to know about this. Many of us, Jack included, are planning to journey to the Dojo for her ceremony._

_Take care, and study hard! Regards, Ratchet_

* * *

"Well, isn't that wonderful!"

"What is it?"

"One of our team members just completed her Cyber-Ninja training and will be inducted into the Cyber-Ninja Corps. Good for her!"

"A femme Cyber-Ninja? Well, it's about time!" Quicksync remarked.

"Not only that, she's a Technorganic, like Jack!"

"I'm looking forward to meeting Jack. We don't have any Technorganics on Omnicon, but I read about them in our archives. They're about the size of that one mech we saw in the mod room, aren't they?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact, that's the size I was when I was a human," June smiled. And Quicksync and June spent the rest of their first day getting settled in.

* * *

That night, June sent off a couple of emails from her new virtual desktop. She emailed them to Isaac, to forward to her dimension:

_**Letter to Jack**_

_Dear Jack,_

_Well, things are off to a great start! I've gotten settled in here at the University, and am sharing a dorm with another first stellar-cycle student, named Quicksync. She was protoformed on Omnitron, which is a planet colonized by the Autobots. Over time, the inhabitants evolved into a slightly different type of Cybertronian, called Omnicons._

_At 6 meters tall, Quicksync, like all Omnicons, is smaller than the average Cybertronian, but she possesses a very interesting ability! She can handle and process raw Energon! Among other things, Omnicons have the ability to process it into something called Energon Stars, which can be used for short-lived power booster cells. Very interesting! When you come visit, I'll let Quicksync explain it to you._

_She's a very nice bot, and we get along great! She was fascinated about my life, and how I started out as an organic human, then a Decepticon Cyborg, finally ending up as an Autobot. She also looks forward to meeting my "son" (you should have seen her face when I told her what you are!). But tell Arcee not to worry, Quicksync has a mech friend at home! :-)_

_Another really fascinating thing here is the special university mods they give the students. Each of us has a virtual workstation, which we can call up at will. It floats right in front of our chassis, with a touchable keyboard and monitor! All of our textbooks are accessed from it, as well as our school databases and applications; I'm using it right now to compose this email. Oh, with this email, Professor Sumdac will have my University email address, so if you send your email to him, he can forward it to me._

_There's another mod called a virtual avatar - almost like a genie; he pops up and floats in front of my helm (only I can see and talk to him). He is like a personal university concierge; I can ask him questions, and he'll get the answer for me, if he doesn't already know (FYI: they won't let me use him during exams - ha ha). I can also use him for an alarm clock._

_Anyway, my classes start tomorrow. Looking at the curriculum, the schedule is very interesting. They go by the decacycle here, so rather than five days of classes with a two-day weekend, we have class for seven days, followed by a three-day "rest time". We've already gotten emails from the professors, and they have explained that the rest time is for group sessions and study - some "rest", huh? ;-) But one professor, Flashpoint (search-and-rescue instructor), assures us that the third day is guaranteed for rest; maybe after a decacycle or so, you and Arcee can come to visit for a day - I'd love to see you!_

_That's it for now; will write the next chance I get. Give my best to everyone!_

_Love, Mom_

_**Letter to Sari**_

_Sari! _

_I got Ratchet's communiqué! Congratulations - I'm so happy for you! I know how long and hard you've been working towards this goal, and now you've reached it! Brava! Brava! [clapping servos]_

_I'm sorry I won't be able to be there at your induction ceremony, but I'll be a bit busy. ;-) Things are going great here at Protihex, and I'm very excited to have the opportunity to learn about Cybertronian medical technology. There's so much to know!_

_Wherever you go from this point on, I know the Autobots and humans will be safe, thanks to you. When I return to Team Prime as Ratchet's Nurse, I hope you'll be there so I can give you my best wishes in person!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_June_

* * *

June and Quicksync sat next to each other in the first row, waiting for their class to start.

"Did they teach Search-and-Rescue when you were in Nursing School?" Quicksync asked June.

"No, that was a specialization that others in my field went into, called Emergency Medical Services. They're called Paramedics, and Search-and-rescue is one of their specialties. I'm looking forward to this class; I've always wanted to learn more about it."

The professor entered the classroom. She was a maroon and grey bot, with a large helm that covered her optics. The helm sported white ear-fins, and the top of her helm reminded June of the traditional nurse's cap, only much larger. Large, skirt-like coverings surrounded her hips on both sides, with her Autobot insignia encased in an "EMT" shield on both.

Her blue optics shone through the chevron-shaped shield, and with a smile, she addressed the class. "Welcome to 'Search-And-Rescue', class! I am your instructor, Flashpoint."

She walked around to the front of the instructor's desk and sat on the edge. "I'm not interested in giving boring lectures. I like interacting with my students. Let's get started. Can anyone give me a definition of Search-And-Rescue?"

June raised her servo.

"Yes! What's your name?"

"June."

"OK, June. What's your definition?"

"I would say, the search for and provision of aid to bots that are in distress or imminent danger."

"Excellent! That's a good answer! It's a very important part of being a medic. Whether in battle, or even in walking around downtown Iacon."

"Downtown Iacon?" The Micromaster student was skeptical.

"Sure!" Flashpoint responded. "What's your name?"

"Buildup."

"From Micro?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Beautiful planet by the way! I've been there with Star Saber. So instead of Iacon, let's say walking around Zone Base. There might be a building explosion. There could be dozens of Micromasters buried under the rubble. That's where your Search-And-Rescue skills would come into play - so for example, on Micro, you could be working with Holi and the Rescue Patrol Team - and we're going to cover these topics this course."

"Got it! Thanks!"

"My pleasure, Buildup!"

And so their first course's lecture proceeded with Flashpoint. She led them through an introduction of the various types of Search-And-Rescue sub-fields which they will be studying, determined by the terrain or region of space: asteroid; deep space; ground; urban; combat; air-sea/liquid; and multi-chemical. June found it all deeply fascinating, and was excited about the things she would be learning!

When class was over, she and Quicksync went to introduce themselves to Buildup. "Hi! I'm June. We met, in a way, at the mod fit-up room." She held out her servo.

"And I'm Quicksync," she said, waving.

Buildup shook servos and waved. "Hi. Was just joking about the 'guzzler' remark. To tell you the truth, we Micromasters tend to be a little wary of coming to Cybertron, or any place where there's majority full-sized Autobots."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" She asked.

He gave her an "are you serious?" look. "Because of your size! The last thing we want is for you all to step on us!"

"Hey, look at me! I'm hardly what you'd call a 'full-sized' Autobot. Omnicons are little more than half their size."

"Well, you're still a lot bigger than a Micromaster," he replied.

June sighed. "Buildup, I would never step on you!" She smiled, and whispered down to him, "I have a son the same size as you, and I have yet to step on him."

"You have a WHAT?!"

"Come on by, sometime and I'll give you the whole story," she grinned, "You'll find it quite interesting."

Quicksync nodded. "Really cool story."

* * *

Their next class was not as pleasant, at least for June. And she had been looking forward to it! The Cybertronian Anatomy and Physiology professor was an Autobot named Fixit. As leader of the Rescue Patrol, he worked with Flashpoint, so June had thought that perhaps their teaching styles might be similar. That, however, was not the case at all. Fixit was not only a tough lecturer; he was also one of those "anti-organic" professors that Minerva had warned about. He seemed to have a tendency in his lecture to make comparisons between Cybertronian anatomy and the "inferior" organic anatomy.

To make matters worse, at the beginning of the class Fixit had asked each student to say a little bit about themselves, and when June went into her personal story, Fixit took particular interest in the fact that June had been an "organic". He looked skeptically at her, and asked if she was sure whether someone of her "background" had the ability to learn such complex concepts as the intricate components of the Cybertronian body.

At class end, June walked out with head and shoulders down. Quicksync came up and put an arm around her. "Well, he was a ray of sunshine, wasn't he?"

"This class sure won't be an easy one," June sighed.

Buildup heard that and came up. "Hey! Don't let him get you down! The heck with his attitude! We'll all work together and help each other, OK? You'll do fine, June!"

Touched by his remarks, June looked down and smiled. "You don't mind working with a 'guzzler'?"

"Nope! Certainly not someone with as interesting a background as you have, June!" he quipped.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Quicksync.

Buildup winked. "Well…you're a half-guzzler. You'll do," he joked.

"Buildup…" said June, chuckling.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding…" he said, raising his servos. "We'll make a good trio, right?"

"It's a deal!" Said June.

"Trio!" Said Quicksync.

"Good deal! Now, tell me about this…son."

"When classes are over," June smiled. Let's see how Cybertronian Chemistry goes." And they headed on down to that classroom.

This one was very interesting! Their professor, Pharma, is a visiting lecturer from Messatine, where he is the chief medical officer at Delphi, an Autobot infirmary located on the planet. He is acknowledged as an excellent Autobot physician. With her nursing background, June really got into the subject matter, and although the class looked to be extremely difficult, she had hopes that her prior knowledge would be an asset.

"Oh, gee, this one's going to be tough!" groaned Buildup.

"We'll work on it as a team," said June. "I studied organic chemistry as a human nurse, and it doesn't look all that different."

"Glad you're with us," smiled Quicksync.

* * *

Back over at Iacon after Sari's induction, TFA Ratchet and Arcee were chatting with Jack and T:Prime Arcee at the reception following Sari's Cyber-Ninja ceremony.

"So, you two are gettin' one terrific girl, there," said Ratchet. "You're very lucky."

"We'll miss Sari very much!" Said TFA Arcee, "but knowing she'll be building a Cyber-Ninja Corps in your dimension makes it all worthwhile," she smiled.

"And she's starting with Jack!" said T:Prime Arcee. "He'll be her first Gakusei."

"You're kidding! Congratulations, Jack!" said Ratchet.

"Thanks! I'm excited about starting the training and having Sari as my Sensei. It'll be a lot of work."

"That it will, Jack. I remember when Sari got started with Jazz," said Ratchet. "She spent a great deal of time doing not much else besides training. It's very intense! Be ready!" he advised.

"Won't be too much time for Jack and me to go on missions together," said Arcee. "We're partners."

"Oh, well that is true. I don't think there will be sufficient time for missions, certainly not in the early stellar cycles of Jack's Cyber-Ninja training," said TFA Arcee.

I'll sure miss being with Arcee," Jack sighed. "You see, we're not just partners, we're Sparkmates.

"Oh! I understand. Arcee and I are as well. Have been for thousands of stellar cycles," he said, patting her on the arm.

"I had a feeling about that, when I saw you both at Autobot Central," smiled Jack. "May I ask you both a question?"

"Certainly, Jack," said Arcee.

"I know you two are away from each other for long periods of time. Arcee, you go on missions with Optimus, and Ratchet, you stay at Autobot Central. How do you handle it? Forgive me if I'm prying."

"Oh, no problem at all, Jack," said Ratchet. "Have you two ever heard of a Spark Bond?"

Jack and Arcee looked at each other. "No," they both answered.

"What is that?" asked Arcee.

"Tell you what. After the reception, come on back to Autobot Central. Arcee and I will explain it in detail." And the foursome agreed to get together later.

* * *

Back at Autobot Central, they met in Ratchet's clinic. He began.

"Now a Spark Bond is a way for Cybertronians who have been together as Sparkmates for a period of time, and want to keep themselves connected physically and mentally. It's done by joining the two Sparks together - not completely of course, but partially, to the point where they merge and send a jolt to each other."

T:Prime Arcee looked confused. "Joining Sparks together? How?"

TFA Arcee explained. "The two of you would find a very secluded location, where you can be alone. You would face each other, open your Spark Chambers, and touch chests, allowing your Sparks to come in contact."

Jack's optics opened wide! "Whoa! What happens after that?"

"There would be a sudden, powerful jolt that both of you would experience, as your Sparks merge," said Ratchet. "Once you release, you would then be together forever, even while physically separate."

"That's incredible!" Said Arcee.

"There's more," said TFA Arcee. "From that point forward, you will be able to mentally communicate without your comms; you will share each other's feelings and pains. And this is very important to keep in mind: you would be sharing your memories with one another, including your most secretive ones."

Jack and Arcee looked at each other. Would they be able to take this step?

"Please keep this in mind, most of all," said Ratchet, "this is the most serious part. If one of you were to die, the other would slowly begin to suffer. His, or her life expectancy would be removed, for an early death."

"It's an absolute commitment," said Arcee, holding Ratchet's servo in hers, "but it's one that we treasure."

* * *

Back at Outpost Omega One, Jack and Arcee consulted with Optimus.

"Yes, I read about it when I was an archivist. It is a very serious commitment, but one that enables two bots to be linked in a very special, very intimate way. Who told you about it?"

"Ratchet and Arcee in the other dimension," said Arcee. "They are Spark Bonded."

A rare, Spark-warming smile crossed the Prime's face. "I had a feeling about those two."

"Did they tell you about the effects? The linking of your most intimate memories, your thoughts? And most importantly, what happens if one of you dies?"

"Yes, they shared all of that," Jack replied.

"Well, then, if you two are seriously considering taking this step, you must discuss it with your Sensei, Jack."

"She is the next one we are going to talk to."

* * *

"Are you two really?"

"Yes, Sensei. I love Arcee very much."

"And I love him," said Arcee.

"It's a wonderful thing! And I will share something with you both: Bumblebee and I are also Spark Bonded."

"Are you? Wow, that's beautiful!" said Jack. "When did you two do it - if I may ask?"

"No, of course, I'm glad to share," she smiled. It was shortly after Raf and my Dad re-established the dimensional link, and we re-united. After Kālī was defeated, Bumblebee and I found a remote spot out in the high desert, and Spark Bonded."

"Did you and Bumblebee discuss it with Jazz beforehand?" Asked Arcee.

"Yes, we did. And he approved."

"It's a powerful, beautiful experience! But I will tell both of you one thing as a cautionary note."

"What's that?" They asked.

"The bond does not transcend dimensions. While we are separated like this, he in our dimension and me here, we both experience a constant, painful emptiness. It's a terrible longing that's hard to explain. Do you remember when we all went to Outpost Omega One, and you saw me jump into his arms?"

"Yes! I saw you two chatting together!" said Arcee. "You looked so happy, Sari!"

"That's because we both missed each other so! It was a beautiful, joyful reunion," she smiled. "So, if you do go ahead with this, and one of you happens to journey to the other dimension, be prepared! The moment your other disappears into the bridge, your Spark will feel it. It hurts, and the pain doesn't go away until you reunite."

"You feel it now, Sensei?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, with a slightly sad look. "But, I deal with it, knowing he's there, I'm here, and we will eventually be together again in one dimension."

"If Jack and I decide to go ahead, how do you feel?"

"Oh, yes, you certainly have my approval!" She smiled. "However, I have one bit of advice for the two of you, before you proceed."

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"This comes from my human side. After you two are Spark bonded, you are, in a sense, family. And I think, in the human world, that would be coming close to the equivalent of being married. Now, before you make that commitment, I think you should get someone's blessing," she smiled.

A realization came to Jack's optics. "My Mom," he replied.

Sari put her servo on Jack's shoulder, and her other held Arcee's servo. She looked at the two of them. "June's your family, Jack, and once Spark bonded to Jack, Arcee, you'll be a part of June's family, too."

A warm smile crossed Arcee's face. "I'll be part of a family," she said.

"We need to visit her," said Jack.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb her studies, Jack."

"Well, I just got a letter from her, and she said that her "rest days" are a good time to visit. I'll contact her and see if we can stop by before the beginning of one of the class decacycles."

"We'll arrange our training accordingly," Sari smiled.

* * *

A few solar cycles later, June was studying in her dorm when a pleasant chime came in her processor, indicating an incoming email. She asked her avatar, "who is it from?"

"It's an email from Professor Sumdac," he replied, "an email he's forwarding from the other dimension. This one's from Jack."

"Oh!" She set aside her work and opened up her email application. "Thank you, avatar."

"My pleasure, June." And he disappeared. June opened up Jack's email:

_Dear Mom:_

_Hope I'm not interrupting your studies! Everyone here's doing great! I've got some terrific news to share with you. I've decided to become Sari's Gakusei and learn to become a Cyber-Ninja. That's right, I now call her "Sensei". :-) _

_She's started training me on Cyber-Ninja techniques – it's a full-time job, so for the time being, Arcee and I will not be partners, but that's OK, because our Cybertron needs to start building our own Cyber-Ninja Corps. I'm going to be the first! Arcee actually encouraged me in this._

_Another important thing: Arcee and I would like to come visit you during one of your rest times. There's a special thing she and I would like to do called SparkBonding, but we won't want to do it without talking to you first. Sari told us that should we go forward with this, it would be the equivalent of Arcee becoming a member of our family (you and me), so we will not do this without your blessing._

_Maybe there's information in the University's database about SparkBonding, and you can read up on it. Arcee and I have discussed it with Optimus as well as Sari, and with Ratchet and Arcee in the other dimension (the one you're in now). Interestingly enough, Ratchet and Arcee are SparkBonded, as well as Sari and her Bumblebee._

_Anyway, would it be possible for Arcee and me to come see you? We would very much like to talk with you about this._

_Love,_

_Jack_

June sat back and composed a quick reply:

_Dear Jack:_

_I'd love to have you and Arcee come visit! I'm in the third solar cycle of my first decacycle, so if you want to make plans, arrive on the 7th day from today, or on the 10th day of the decacycle after that. As for the SparkBonding, let me check the University databases and learn about it so I can understand what it's all about. Sounds like, if you've already discussed it with Optimus and Sari (or should I say, your Sensei? [smile] ) then it sounds like a good thing!_

_I'm so happy for you that you're undertaking the Cyber-Ninja training! I'm so very proud of you, Jack! Write back, and let me know your plans._

_Love,_

_Mom_

She sat back and smiled.

"Good news from home?" asked her dorm mate.

"Exciting things!" June replied. "With any luck, you'll soon get a chance to meet Jack, and his Sparkmate, Arcee."

**So June's begun her University experience, and met some fellow bot students. As expected, there are a variety of professors, and there's hard work ahead.**

**Jack and Arcee have an important decision to make, and they need to discuss this with June! What does this "SparkBond" entail? If they go ahead, what will the experience for them be like? We'll see!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Hat tip to LuisJM for the "SparkBond" idea, and for ensuring that June gets involved! You'll see what it's like in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We start with Sari back in the T:Prime dimension, talking with Optimus and Agent Fowler.**

Sari, Optimus and Agent Fowler sat down for a meeting in Outpost Omega One.

"Sari, I understand you've heard a tidbit or two of what I was planning from a certain young Predacon Technorganic," smiled Fowler.

"Something about a special team?"

"Yes. It's an idea that Optimus and I were floating for quite some time, but things didn't really start to gel until the facts came out about Jack's Cybertronian background. And then, with Miko and Raf, I knew I wanted to start putting my plans into fruition."

"First, let me give you some background about Unit:E," he began.

"I've been with the agency for 30 years now. We were formed by the U.S. Government in response to a first contact incident that occurred on July 3, 1983."

"Sari, are you familiar with NASA's SETI program?"

"The Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence?"

"Yes. In 1980, a group of scientists led by Dr. Carl Sagan, founded the U.S. Planetary Society, partly as a vehicle for SETI studies. They began designing the equipment intended to search for SETI transmissions."

"Unfortunately, the NASA SETI program was heavily criticized by the government as a wasteful use of public money, and funding for research was removed from the NASA budget by Congress in 1981. However, due to intense lobbying by Sagan, it was restored in 1982."

"What is not known, and was kept an absolute top secret is this: about a year after its re-establishment, Sagan put forth a proposal. Rather than listening, NASA ought to send out a powerful signal with a message. They did, and rather quickly got back an answer."

Sari raised an optic. "From the Autobots?"

"No, not from us," said Optimus. From the Nebulans."

"Oh!" She nodded knowingly. "Another humanoid race."

"Precisely," continued Fowler. "They were interested in reaching out to Earth. Of course, this first contact was kept secret from the populace, and Dr. Sagan kept SETI going, but it was at that point that he and his scientists proposed the formation of a clandestine agency, to manage all extra-terrestrial interactions."

"The government agreed, and Unit:E was established."

"Unit:E, as in Extraterrestrial," said Sari.

"Precisely. Being much more advanced technologically and willing to share their knowledge, we have profited tremendously from our work with the Nebulans. And of course, when the Autobots arrived, they acted as the intermediaries for Optimus and led him to us. We helped Team Prime set up their base of operations at Outpost Omega One."

Sari looked puzzled. "One question: If Unit:E had the advanced technology, then why was Ratchet always complaining about the old Earth equipment?"

Fowler looked embarrassed. "Oh! Uh, about that," he tugged at his tie.

Optimus answered. "The President did not fully trust us, and was reluctant to share the technology."

"Oh, I see," she replied.

"Actually, Sari, it wasn't until you came along, and had your talk with General Bryce, that the government started becoming more trustful of the Autobots," said Fowler. "When he saw that you were half human, he became more accepting of the fact that there could be a link between the two races."

Fowler sat back. "At any rate, that's a brief history of Unit:E."

"That's an incredible story, Agent Fowler!" replied Sari. "And of course, it makes sense now, seeing the technological capabilities you have in your agency, how you've benefited from your cooperation with the Nebulans."

"Oh, very much so. As well as Unit:E's growth in commerce from other planets. This is how our exo-geneticists were able to help Miko, as well as Dr. House and his team with Raf."

"And that's not all," Fowler continued. "We have a ship that orbits the Earth. This is where I would like to bring the new team. I'd like to show it to you, but first, let me ask: would you be interested in becoming its leader?"

Sari smiled. "Well, what would be my team's mission?"

"Fair question! A threefold mission. First: To protect the planet against foreign aggression; Second: To be a liaison to planetary visitors; Third: To be a group of explorers who investigate the Eerie, the Else, the Eternities of Infinity."

Sari raised an optic. "That's a tall order for a few Technorganics and a recently super powered prodigy."

"Oh, your team wouldn't be alone, Sari. We've already got a crew of 150 people, humans and others, supporting you. You would be our Special Force Crew."

The Cyber-Ninja grinned; she liked this proposal. "And do we have a name?'

Fowler smiled; he had a feeling he'd won her over. "You are the Skystrikers."

* * *

"Avatar, can you please help me with some research?"

"Certainly, June. What information are you researching?"

"Something called 'Spark Bonding'."

"Let me search through the University databases and see what I can find. I will get back to you with my results." And the avatar disappeared.

June returned to her studies on Cybertronian anatomy and physiology. It was a difficult subject, but thanks to the work she'd done with Ratchet, she had a leg-up on much of the terminology. "I'll get an A out of this class if it's the last thing I do!" she said to herself, motivated to prove herself after experiencing the professor's anti-organic prejudices.

A signal came to her processor, indicating that the avatar was done. She called him up.

"I found several entries in the databases for Spark Bonding," he told her. "I placed the links in a folder with the same name."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, June." And he disappeared.

She pulled up the first entry, from the Cybertronian Neurological Encyclopedia. It went into great detail about how the process was initiated, and what its effects were to the internal processes of each participating Autobot's Spark, processor and circuitry. June raised an optic and shook her head. "This is a procedure with unbelievably far-reaching side-effects! Are Jack and Arcee fully aware of what this will do to both of them?" The more she read, the less she liked it. "What happens to each other's privacy?"

The next link was to a sociological paper written by an Autobot research scientist, and contained several case studies of Autobot partners who had gone through Spark Bonding. The overall sense of the paper was positive; it spoke about how the partners were very satisfied and happy with their bonding, and how it brought them closer together. It enabled them to share their thoughts, their feelings, and they believed that it gave them a greater sense of purpose.

"Well, that's very nice," June thought. "I can see why Jack and Arcee would be attracted to this." But then, she got to the part in the paper that described the effects when one of the partners died - how the surviving partner suffered, and also quickly died afterwards.

"That's terrible! If Arcee is killed in battle, I don't want Jack suffering and dying!"

"No, no, I don't like this - I don't like this at all!" She put away her virtual workstation and got up to go for a walk around the campus.

June felt very conflicted. On the one hand, she did not want to be a barrier to something that would bring Jack and Arcee closer together. On the other hand, this "Spark Bonding" idea seemed potentially dangerous, and she worried whether the two of them had enough information to make a well-thought out judgment. Were their emotions clouding their senses? Jack is still a teenager, and Arcee, with her PTSD, may be rushing in to something in hopes of achieving peace and security.

"Slow down, June," she told herself. "You're overreacting again, like you did when Jack and Sari returned from Australia, and they were ambushed by Decepticons." She put her servo to her helm. "I need to talk to someone."

* * *

TFA Ratchet was in his sick bay at Autobot Central, trying to make heads or tails out of some notes that Bulkhead had written for him about space bridge changes he wanted to make.

"Consarn it! How's a bot supposed to read these indecipherable scratch marks, anyway? Bulkhead! You've gotta learn how to write properly!" he grumbled to himself, when his comm came on. He reached up with his servo and touched his helm.

"Yes, what is it, Bulkhead? I was just talking about you!"

"Uhh, Ratchet? Phone call for ya. It's from June in Protihex."

"June? Well, don't hang up! I'll be right there!" He threw down the papers and went to the video phone.

* * *

"June! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Ratchet, thanks! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, as a matter of fact, you took me away from having to read some of Bulkhead's illegible notes," he chuckled.

June smiled. "Well, I wanted to reach you in regards to an email I got from Jack. Apparently he and his Arcee are considering Spark Bonding. I've been doing some research here at the University, and I've got some concerns about that. Jack told me that you and your Arcee are Spark Bonded, so I was wondering: would it be possible for the two of you to come and speak to me about it?"

"Ohh! I've gotcha, June. Of course, I see how you'd be concerned!" Ratchet hesitated for a nanoklik, then said "June, we'd be glad to come on up! When's your next rest time?"

"This decacycle ends in three days. It's the very beginning of the semester, so the course load's not too bad. I have a feeling Jack and Arcee may be coming the end of this rest time, so the beginning or middle should be good."

"Tell ya what: we'll plan on stoppin' by in five days; that should give you the first day of rest time to catch up on your homework. How's that sound?"

"Oh, that would be great, Ratchet! Thanks so much!"

"My pleasure, June! You take care, ya hear?" And the conversation ended. It just then occurred to June: that brief nanoklik when Ratchet hesitated; he was probably "speaking" with Arcee in their Spark Bonded link! That's how he was able to respond back for both of them!

The day before her rest time, June got an email from Ratchet: "Hey June, Bumblebee would like to come as well, if it's OK. He's Spark Bonded with Sari, and he wanted to share with you some of his experiences."

She responded back. "Sure! Be glad to see Bumblebee as well!"

* * *

Sari, Optimus and Agent Fowler stepped out of the space bridge tunnel onto the transportation deck of Unit:E's ship.

"Welcome back, Agent Fowler, Optimus Prime," said the transport tech.

"Thank you," they replied.

Fowler brought Sari over to the transport console for an introduction. "This is the Captain of the new Skystrikers Special Force. Sari, this is Ro, our Transport Specialist."

Sari held out her servo to the blue alien. "Pleased to meet you, Ro."

"An honor, Captain Sari," she replied, returning the gesture and blinking her golden iridescent eyes. "Welcome aboard Skybolt."

"Let me show you around the ship," said the Unit:E Agent. "First, I'd like you to see Skystrikers' quarters, then we'll tour the other parts." And he led Sari and Optimus down the corridor.

* * *

"June, you have visitors. They're in the Administration building."

"Oh! Thank you, Avatar!"

"My pleasure, June!"

She walked into the Administration's waiting room. "June!" Called out Ratchet. "So good to see you!" He shook servos.

"Me too!" she replied.

"I'm so glad to see you June!" Smiled Arcee, giving her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Doing great! Classes are very interesting!"

"Hey, June!" said Bumblebee, shaking servos. "This place is terrific! My first time! Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Glad you're here too, Bumblebee," smiled June.

"Well, listen," said Ratchet, "let's go out into the courtyard, and sit down." And the foursome left the Administration building.

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you here on such short notice," said June. "I guess I'm being a little overprotective."

"No, June! Your feelings are legitimate," said Arcee. "The Spark Bonding procedure is a very serious step, and should never be taken lightly."

"Can you perhaps, tell me your story?" she asked Arcee and Ratchet.

"Oh, gladly!" said Ratchet.

"I first met Arcee during the Great War. She'd been injured in battle, and I was the field medic who patched her up. As an Intelligence Officer, Arcee was carrying the crucial access codes for Project Omega."

"We were captured by that slime Lockdown, who was going to hand Arcee over to the Decepticons so they could get the codes. Arcee told me to use my EMP medical device to...to…" He tightly shut his optics. Arcee held his servo, knowing this was a painful memory for him. Recovering, he continued. "To wipe the codes from her processor. Unfortunately, I was a young medic, and my EMP device overloaded. That was good, because it gave us an opportunity to escape. Bad, because when I turned to Arcee after we'd escaped, she...she," his voice cracking, he held his face in his servo and an Energon tear came to the old bot's optic, "...she no longer knew who or where she was. I had it set too strong!"

June looked at Arcee's face, and observed that she, too was sharing Ratchet's anguish. An Energon tear was falling down her cheek as well.

Sighing, Ratchet wiped his optics. "Anyway, I brought Arcee to Cybertron, and Ultra Magnus made me perform open-processor surgery on her in an attempt to obtain the access codes. Somehow, it triggered a failsafe device and resulted in her transmitting part of the codes to me!"

"But that story's for another time. Unfortunately, my clumsy surgery resulted in her not regaining consciousness," he looked down in guilt. She remained in this state for four million stellar cycles."

He looked at Arcee and held her servos. "Every time over those four million stellar cycles, whenever I returned to Cybertron from a mission - every time! - I would come to the infirmary to visit her. I would sit by her side, holding her servo, and talk to her. I'd tell her about my mission, how things were going, the bots I'd met, the Deceptislimes we beat - whether she heard me or not, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with her, you know?"

"It's what human companions do to their mates or family members when they are in a coma," said June.

"Every once in a while, she would turn and look at me. She'd smile, and I think she recognized me. I kept hoping it would be permanent, but...she'd fall back into her coma again. I never forgave myself for what I did to her!"

"Oh, Ratchet! You did your best!" Arcee told him.

"I guess, so," he sighed. "Anyway, to make a long story short, when Sari helped me bring her back, it was the happiest day in my life! I vowed at that moment the first chance we got, that Arcee and I would Spark Bond."

June was so touched by their story! "When did you do it?" She asked.

"It was after we defeated Megatron, and all of us returned to Cybertron for that triumphant ceremony," Arcee explained. "When the festivities ended, Ratchet and I returned to Earth's moon, to the spot where Shockwave had left me and Ratchet found me, and there, we opened our Spark chambers," she smiled.

"It was the most beautiful thing in the world for me," smiled Ratchet, holding Arcee's servos in his, "and I've never regretted it."

Ratchet's and Arcee's story gave June pause. "I can certainly appreciate your desire, after such a long time, to want to proceed with this," she responded, "but Arcee, and Jack especially, have known each other for a much, much shorter time."

"Then let me tell you our story, Sar's and mine," said Bumblebee. "I mean, it's true, we clicked almost from the beginning, when we first met the humans in Detroit. Sari was the first person I came in contact with, and she and I were like soul / Spark mates."

"Yeah, reckless and carefree, the two of ya, from the beginning," quipped Ratchet.

"Oh, stop!" scolded Arcee.

"Well, it's true!" He replied.

"No, Ratchet's right," said Bumblebee. "We're free spirits, Sar and me. Although after she upgraded herself, somehow the AllSpark started working on her, maturing her, and even though she's still got that wonderful, beautiful love of life, it's tempered, and much less reckless than when she was a girl. Hey, maybe she's rubbed some of that off on me."

"I'll vouch for that," said Ratchet. "Bumblebee's come a long way since back when we were hopping asteroids on Teletran-1 repairing space bridges. Ever since he and Sari started seeing each other, he's grown a great deal. I think it's one of the reasons why Optimus chose him to head Farside Beacon One's Autobot team."

"Anyway, there were two incidents that broke my Spark," continued Bumblebee. "The first was when she used her P-O-M to halt a Decepticon missile that was going to blow up the new nuclear plant site on the moon. She succeeded, but, the missile...instead of hitting the plant...it…" Bumblebee shut his optics tight and had a painful expression on his face, "...it landed right in front of her and blew her up instead." He covered his face with his servo and was silent for a nanoklik. His shoulders started shaking a bit. June put a servo on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat and continued. "Jazz found her, and called me. I rushed to her side. That image...of Sar's little broken body...is burned in my processor. I...picked up what was left of her and put her in my alt mode car. I sped to the space bridge like a comet and drove in. She was leaking Energon all over the floor."

"I met Ratchet at the infirmary and he brought her into emergency surgery."

"That was when we did a Spark transplant and processor download to put Sari into an Autobot body," said Ratchet.

"I really thought I'd lost her that time," said Bumblebee, "but Ratchet, Perceptor, and Wheeljack brought her back!"

"And in your body type! You loved that, eh?" teased Ratchet. Arcee elbowed him.

"Well," he blushed, "That was kinda cool."

June rolled her optics and smiled, given the fact that she was also in the same body type.

"As if that experience wasn't bad enough, I had another time when I thought I'd lost her," he continued, "and that was when she was thrown into that space bridge malfunction and disappeared."

"That was when Sari suddenly showed up in your dimension," Ratchet explained to June.

"Optimus contacted me because he knew we were Sparkmates, and I was frantic! Bulkhead, who is our space bridge expert, did everything he could to try to figure out what happened to her. I was so afraid I'd never see her again."

"Then, when Jazz reached her with his Cyber-Ninja skills, I was overjoyed! But, how could we get to her? It was thanks to Jazz, Bulkhead, Professor Sumdac, your Ratchet, and Raf, that we finally made contact with your world and were able to break through!"

Then that crazy Kālī thing happened and we all came across. I saw Sar again! I can't tell you how happy we were to be together! But first, we had a job to do. After that Decepticon clone was defeated, Sar and I had time for our reunion. Oh, June, it was so wonderful! That was when we decided - after talking to Jazz, her Sensei - to join our Sparks. We never wanted to be apart again!"

"Unfortunately, we learned a bitter lesson," he said sadly.

"Oh? What is that?" June asked.

Bumblebee sighed. "The Spark Bond does not transcend dimensions."

"Wait! You mean, the link, the communication, the joining, all of that, is severed?" June asked.

"Yes. Sari and I experienced it as soon as I returned to this dimension."

"What are the effects?"

"It's a little hard to describe," he replied, "but it's a longing, a constant, painful emptiness, like a part of me is gone."

"I don't understand. How do you cope?"

Bumblebee gave a slight chuckle. "Well, we deal with it, because each of us knows that even though we are apart, we will get together once again. I guess it's kind of like those stories you have on Earth, where a sailor leaves his wife to go on a voyage, and they're separated for a long time? They pine for each other, but they know and look forward to the time when the ship returns and they'll be reunited."

"Like that time when you and Sari got together," smiled Arcee.

"Oh, that was so great! She jumped into my arms! Our reunion was sa-weet!"

"When was this?" asked June.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't there," said Bumblebee. "Your Arcee and Jack had come with Sari to Autobot Central. They were headed up to Cybertron. Arcee was going up for a checkup, I think, and Sari and Jack were going to see Dataminer. And Arcee here, she told me Sari was coming, so I high-tailed it down from Farside Beacon One to surprise her! Oh man, you should have seen her face when she saw me!" he laughed.

"Her face? You should have seen yours!" said Ratchet. "June, they spent the next megacycle just happily chatting away, Sari sitting on Bumblebee's arm, her arm around his neck. It was sooo cute."

"They do make a nice couple," said Arcee.

June sat back. "Well, thank you all so much for sharing your stories with me. It helps a lot. I feel much better about this Spark Bonding. When I first read the medical journals I got so concerned!"

"June, don't forget, those journals can be awfully sterile," said Ratchet. "Yes, Spark Bonding's not something to take lightly, but if ya want my personal opinion, watching Jack and Arcee? I think they're ready."

She smiled and winked. "Your professional medical opinion, doc?"

He laughed. "Hey! You want I should write a prescription?" Arcee slapped his servo. "Ratchet!" Everyone laughed.

"Alright," said June. "Thanks again, you guys. I really appreciate it. If they want to do this, they have my blessing."

* * *

The next day, June and Quicksync were chatting with Buildup out in the courtyard.

"June, you have visitors," said her avatar.

"Thank you, Avatar," and told her classmates, "Jack and Arcee are here. Let me bring them in so I can introduce you."

She got up and met them in the Administration building.

"Mom!" Said Jack, flying up to kiss her, "how've you been?"

"Just great, Jack!" Kissing him back. Then hugging Arcee, she said, "It's so great to see you two!"

Arcee smiled, "Good to see you, June! How's class?"

"So far, so good," she chuckled. "Hey, let me introduce you to a couple of my classmates; they've been wanting to meet you." And June led them out to the courtyard.

"Quicksync? Buildup? I'd like you to meet Jack and Arcee," said June.

"Pleased to meet you!" said Quicksync, shaking servos.

"A pleasure!" said Jack and Arcee.

Buildup came forward. "Well! Nice to meet you two!" He said, offering his servo.

"Same here!" they replied.

"So...Jack? Let me get this right...June's your...Mom?" said Buildup.

Jack chuckled. "That's right. I'm a Technorganic. Half Autobot, half human. Here, let me show you." And with a blue flash, Jack transformed into "human" mode.

"Ah! And June, that was your size when you were human before all the changes," he asked.

"Exactly," she replied to Buildup.

"Fascinating!" He rubbed his chin. "You know, Jack, in your 'bot' mode, you'd pass for a Micromaster." He held up his servo and faux-whispered into Jack's ear. "Watch out for the guzzlers."

"Buildup," sighed June, rolling her optics. She explained to her guests, "Private joke among Buildup, Quicksync and me."

"I'm kidding!" he said. "June's promised not to step on me; she said she's had lots of practice around Jack here," he quipped.

"Anyway," inserted Quicksync, "I know you two are here to meet with June, so why don't I take Mr. Jokester here and we'll go find a place to study," she smiled. And waving goodbye, they took off.

"You'll have to forgive Buildup," said June. "He's a little wary, being the only Micromaster in the University, and joking is his coping mechanism."

"Oh, I can understand," said Jack.

"So! Let's go find a quiet spot." And June took the two outside the campus to an open area where they could talk in private.

* * *

"I did some research, as you suggested," June began, "and pulled up several medical references regarding Spark Bonding. I read them all, and I'll be honest with you, they gave me some concerns."

"Oh? How so?" Asked Arcee.

"Well, the neurological changes that take place in each of your systems, for example. There's a region in your processor which is responsible for addressing and storing memories. It's here," and June touched the right side of her helm. "Arcee, that's the region you damaged when the Predacon slammed you into the cliff side."

"Now, a very important sub-processor controls your ability to label memories as private, and there have been studies which show that the cortical psychic patch that our Decepticons use has greater difficulty finding these memories, if the bot resists. I asked our Ratchet to send this information to me."

"But Spark Bonding weakens this sub-process. This is how Sparkmates are able to share private memories. Our Ratchet also sent me a case study where a Spark Bonded Autobot had the unfortunate experience of going under Shockwave's cortical psychic patch; he had no difficulty accessing this bot's most private memories with no resistance."

"I had no idea! Ratchet didn't mention this." Said Arcee.

"He may not be aware of it because Shockwave's cortical psychic patch is only in our dimension," responded June.

"There's more you might be interested in. I assume you've been told about what happens to Spark Bonded mates when one dies?"

"Yes, Ratchet and Arcee told us," said Jack.

"Well, I learned exactly how that occurs. In each Spark there is a life force called 'Primos'. it's what drives the body's energy, responsible for its life, heat, and maintenance. When two bots Spark Bond, the two bot's Primos' fuse. No longer two separate units, it becomes a single, shared one. So when one dies, their shared Primos is broken. That's why the surviving bot suffers and eventually dies shortly after the mate."

"Sounds like you're against this," said Jack.

"Actually, no," responded June. "I just wanted to give you my medical perspective, so you had better knowledge. If you both want to go ahead, you have my blessing," she smiled.

"I have a confession to make. I consulted with some friends," June chuckled.

"Oh?" Arcee was intrigued!

"Yes. I contacted Ratchet and Arcee after learning all these things. I needed them to tell me their stories. They also brought along Sari's Bumblebee. After listening to how much their Spark Bonding meant to them, I knew I couldn't stand in your way."

She held both their servos. "Your happiness means everything to me!"

"June? There's something else that Sari said to us. She likened Spark Bonding to the human concept of marriage, which means that, if Jack and I go ahead with this, then in a way, I would become a member of your family. How would that make you feel?"

June took a quick breath through her vents. She looked into the two-wheeler's optics. "Arcee! I would be honored to have you in my family!" She gave her a hug. "My Daughter-in-Law - I like the sound of that!"

Jack gulped. "Arcee's going to have a Mother-in-Law?"

* * *

Sari greeted Jack and Arcee at the space bridge tunnel as they returned to Outpost Omega One. "Welcome back, you two! How did the visit to Protihex go?"

"It went well, Sensei!" said Jack. "My Mom gave us her blessing. And she'll be happy to welcome Arcee as her 'Daughter-in-Law'," he grinned.

"Well, that's wonderful! But, before you two go ahead with your plans, I've got something I'd like to discuss with you, Jack."

"Sure!" He replied. Then, he noticed something different about Sari. Arcee saw it too. In addition to her Autobot insignia, on the other side of her armor there was another one!

"Sari? What insignia is that?" asked Arcee.

"This is the insignia of Unit:E," she replied. "I have accepted Agent Fowler's invitation to be the leader of his new Special Forces unit."

"Well! Congratulations, Sari! What's your title?" she asked.

"I am Captain of the team known as the Skystrikers. And Jack? Miko and Raf have already joined my team. There's room for one more," she smiled.

"Skystrikers, eh?" He stroked his chin. "Let me think about it. OK, I thought! Where do I sign up?"

Sari chuckled. "We've been waiting for you. How would you both like to come with us all? I am ready to bring the team up to our ship to discuss our mission goals."

Jack's optics lit up! "We have a ship?"

"Yeah, Jack!" yelled Miko. She was in "human" mode and was coming out of the hallway with Raf. "We've been waiting for you two! Let's go!"

"Space bridge is ready when you are, Captain Sari," said Ratchet. And Sari's team and Arcee stepped in.

Exiting out Skybolt's bridge, they were met by Ro. "Welcome back, Captain Sari," she said.

"Cool! A blue alien!" said Miko.

**So Sari and her team will get a tour of Skybolt and see their quarters. No doubt there will also be a formal, fond farewell as the new Skystrikers team leaves Team Prime. And of course there will be the formal ending of Jack and Arcee as partners and their Spark Bonding!**

**BTW, if you sense that this "Sari and Transformers Prime" series is drawing to a close, you're right! The next chapter will be the last, after which there will be a whole new story line, for the Skystrikers. Naturally, there will be Transformers Prime side-stories in it.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is it, the last chapter in this entire story line! Many thanks to all the reviews and PMs for character suggestions and ideas! In case you haven't noticed, I love bringing in characters from other Transformers continuities…**

**One thing to mention, however, and that had to do with Ratchet's comment in Chapter 11 about Sari and Bumblebee's Spark Bonded reunion; would Ratchet ****ever**** describe something as 'sooo cute'?. I thought that was an excellent comment from nerdfighter1309. In defense, all I can say is, his Arcee has certainly been a positive influence on the crusty old bot, wouldn't you say? And maybe the Spark Bonding's helped. But as they say, YMMV. **

**Still, it's a valid point, nerdfighter1309, and the Ratchet character has always been a bit of a curmudgeon. To specifically answer the review, no, I didn't intend it for Arcee; I kind of like TFA Ratchet being a little…less crotchety in this story line – just…a little. I like the couple: Ratchet and Arcee; I think she's ****exactly**** what he needs.**

**Anyway, we pick up the story where we left off, with Sari and her new Skystriker team stepping out of the space bridge onto their new home …**

* * *

"Welcome to Skybolt," said Technical Specialist Ro to the new arrivals. She gestured, "If you would please approach my console, I can enter your signatures into our ship's database."

Jack, Arcee, Miko and Raf came up to the console. She reached behind, and opening a cabinet door, took out a portable scanning device. "I'd like to begin with anyone that has a Spark." All but Raf stepped forward.

Jack came up. The scanner beeped, and registered his Spark signature. "Thank you, Jack," she said, reading his name on the output. Arcee kneeled down, and she repeated it for her. "Thank you, Arcee."

Miko was next, and after the scanner beeped, Ro looked up at her Predacon eyes. She smiled and tilted her head. "Nice eyes, Miko! Yellow, like mine!"

"Thanks!" she grinned back.

"You're next," Ro smiled at Raf. And she placed the same device on his chest.

"Not for a Spark, I assume," he smirked, "since I have none."

"Oh, no," she chuckled. "I'm recording the unique transthoracic electrical patterns of your heart muscles. I believe your Earth physicians refer to it as an EKG." She then placed her device on his head.

"EEG?" He smiled.

"Precisely!"

After typing his information in her keyboard, she told them, "that's all. I now have all of you in our database. Should anyone try to board posing as you, we can ensure the effort will fail."

"Thank you, Ro," said Sari. And she led her team down the hall.

"Ro's cool!" said Miko. "Where's she from?"

"Ro is a Sirian," explained Sari. "Sirius V is a planet almost entirely water covered."

"If she's a water-based organic, how does she breathe in our atmosphere?" asked Raf.

"When working on land, Sirians wear a small, compact hydrolysis device that fits comfortably around their shoulders and the gills on their neck, and breathe from a pair of discrete cannulae on either side of their mouth."

"And the chirps and squeaks? Was that her speaking in her native language?" asked Jack.

"Yes. The device on her shoulders includes a language mod with a mic and lightweight, wraparound earpieces for her otoliths."

"Her oto-what?" said Miko.

"Otoliths," said Raf. "Ro's hearing organs. Most sea creatures lack middle and outer ears like we do, since sound travels faster in water." Miko just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Wizard."

Sari chuckled. "The language device translates her underwater speech into vocalizations that air breathers can understand. And it does the reverse for her, translating our speech into her native chirps and squeaks."

"Ro was first in her class in engineering, and is an enthusiastic member of Skybolt's crew," said Sari. "She loves meeting and greeting new visitors, which is why she was the perfect candidate for Transport Technician."

"So, let me guess: her living space is underwater?" said Miko.

"With an above-water reception area for us land-lubbers," smiled the Cyber Ninja. "And speaking of living spaces, we've arrived at yours." They turned a corner to the Skystrikers' quarters.

"Miko, you're first. Hope you like it," said Sari, and opened the door.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, walking in. Miko's quarters were equipped with two beds, one for her "human" alt mode and a large Predacon-sized recharging bed for her primary mode.

"I asked your host parents for a few ideas," said Sari. "What do you think?"

"Like it? I love it!" She yelled.

Of course there was a huge Slash Monkey poster, Vocaloid collection; a high tech stereo system complete with CDs of her favorite bands and music; a huge 3D HD TV with a super-fast cable system filled with millions of channels; a Blue Ray system with a collection of her favorite movies; the latest gaming console complete with a collection of games, and a brand new amp and guitar!

"Uh, Sensei? These walls are thick, right?" asked Jack.

"Oh, Miko's walls are very well soundproofed," Sari assured the group.

There were a few pictures already on her shelves, such as Miko in Predacon mode posing with Bulkhead; a group picture with team Prime; and pictures of her posing with both sets of her parents. She picked up the one with her and Bulkhead and smiled.

"Sari, this is awesome!" she ran to go hug her new Captain, then suddenly thinking of protocol, stepped back. "Oh!" [ahem] "Thank you, Ma'am!" And gave her best attempt at a salute.

Sari laughed. "You're welcome!" and saluted back.

The group left Miko to her new room as she plugged in her guitar. Closing the door, the loud music could barely be heard.

"Good walls, Sensei," commented Jack.

They went a little further. "OK, Raf, you're next," and opened his door.

"The last time my Dad was here, Agent Fowler asked him to assemble a library for you," said Sari. On one wall were shelves of advanced computer science and theoretical physics books from MIT.

"And Optimus had the Teletraan-1 archivists put together a digital database of Cybertronian lore. It's accessible from your workstation - available to all of us as well."

"And I hope you don't mind, but your Mom was here the other day, bringing a few things, most importantly your sci fi books. They're over by your bedside."

"This is great, Sari! Thanks!"

"And that's not all. Come with me." And Sari opened a door from his reception area which led into a large room.

"Oh, wow," said Raf. Adjacent to Raf's room was his office / lab, with three robotic units - one red, one yellow, one blue - docked in recessed sections at one wall.

"What are those?" asked Jack.

"They are Raf's assistants. They are AI-enabled, and voice-prompted. Agent Fowler dubbed them Huey, Dewey, and Louie, but you can rename them if you like, Raf." She called out, "Huey?", and the red robot woke up, raised its single arm and rolled up to the Cyber Ninja. She gestured toward Raf. "This is Raf. He will be in charge of you, Dewey and Louie." Huey turned to Raf and put forth his multi-purpose servo in a handshake.

Raf chuckled. "Pleased to meet you, Huey," he said, returning the shake.

"Your assistants have mods and can change their servos into different tools as needed. "Huey? Show Raf your power tool." Huey nodded at Sari, and with clicking sounds, Huey's servo went away and transformed into a power tool.

"Very nice," said Raf. "Thank you, Huey. You can return the servo." And Huey obeyed, putting his servo back.

"When you don't need them, they return to their docking stations to recharge," explained Sari. "For now, let's let Huey show you your design station. Huey, show it to Raf." And Huey turned and led the group to a waist-high table. He lowered his arm and his servo transformed into a probe which plugged into the table. It turned, and a 3D holographic design program lit up above the table surface.

"These images you see are semi-tangible," said Sari, "and allow you to interact with them with a wave of your hand. Huey, bring up the control panels." And Huey's probe turned a dial at his station that brought up a series of tactile, floating 2-dimensional control panels, with keyboards and digital displays. "They allow you to alter your design parameters in real time."

Raf's eyes lit up with excitement! "Awesome!" He tried out the design controls. "It's wonderful! I can't wait to start using this!"

"Glad to hear it, because we've got some tasks lined up for you already," Sari smiled. "For one, I want you to upgrade our space bridge to work just like the one at Outpost Omega One, so we can bridge to Sumdac Tower. Another thing Ratchet and I want to be able to do is improve our communications abilities, so we can do more than just talk to Sumdac Tower in audio. We want to communicate visually as well."

"That won't be hard at all!" he smiled.

"Didn't think so! Well, you're Huey's boss, so why don't you tell him to return to his docking station?" suggested Sari. And Raf gave the command: "Thank you, Huey; shut down the design station and return to your docking area." And Huey complied, shutting down the table's computer and returned to his recessed compartment, where he powered down.

"And finally, here is your computer station," said Sari, turning to the wall behind them. It had multiple screens and consoles. "Here you can work in real-time with Ratchet, the Unit:E engineers, as well as the bots on Cybertron. And once you've got the live link hookup with Sumdac Tower, you can also work with my Dad."

"Excellent! Let me get started on those tasks." And he sat down at the console, to contact Ratchet.

"We'll let you begin your work," said Sari, and she, Arcee and Jack left. A little down the way, they arrived at Jack's room. "Here we are," she said, opening his door.

"Hey, you were able to bring all my stuff up from the base!" he smiled.

"Well, I had a collaborator," Sari confessed. "While you two were gone, Agent Fowler helped me." Jack's room had a dual human/Cybertronian sleeping setup like Miko's. On his shelves were pictures of high school friends, his Mom (in both human and Autobot form), and a picture of him (in "human" mode) with his Dad. A large, poster-sized picture depicted a selfie he and Arcee had taken at their "secret" spot in the Nevada cliffs just as the sun was setting.

"I love that photo!" said Arcee, admiring it. "I've got one in my quarters, too."

"Yeah, glad these rooms are big enough for bots to come in," said Jack. "Now Arcee can come in my room, unlike when I was in the commander's quarters at Outpost Omega One."

"All of the ship's personal quarters are equipped to accommodate human, Cybertronian, and other alien guests or residents, and can be quickly fashioned to adapt to the individual user's needs," Sari explained.

"Like Ro," said Jack.

"Exactly!"

Adjacent to Jack's living area was a sparsely decorated, medium-sized room with a plain mat and shelves with books. "This is your private meditation area," his Sensei explained. "You'll be able to decorate it any way you like."

There was another doorway. She opened it. "Follow me."

They stepped into an enormous gymnasium. "Whoa!" Jack gasped.

"This is where the Skystrikers will train," she told him. "You see the various pieces of heavy equipment in the far corner? One of the first things you'll be training on with me is Processor-Over-Matter. Before too long, you'll be lifting those while in Lotus position."

Jack's optics opened wide! He remembered watching Sari with Jazz, as she lifted all those heavy crates, making them move in a circle around her. "Yes, Sensei," he bowed.

"Can't wait to watch you doing that, Jack," smiled Arcee.

"Where are your quarters, Sari?" The two-wheeler asked.

"My room is also connected to this training area, on the opposite wall," she said pointing to the door on the other side. They walked across the floor to her door. "Come on in."

Sari's private quarters were decorated similarly to her room back in Sumdac Tower, with some minor modifications: a round bed for "human" mode and a hard Cybertronian bed for "bot" recharging, just like Miko and Jack.

When the three walked in, they were met by some robo-sounding barks. "What...?" chuckled Arcee, looking down toward the source of the sound. Scampering into Sari's reception area was a small robotic dog.

"Hey, Sparky," said Sari happily, bending down to pet him. "How've you been?" He sat down in front of her, panting, wagging his tail and making happy doggy sounds.

"Sparky?" grinned Jack.

"My robo-pet. It was a birthday gift from my Dad, when I was a little girl," she smiled. His full name is 'Sparkplug'."

"He's very cute, Sari," said Arcee.

Another item that Sari brought over from Detroit was her juke box. Jack looked at the song roster. "No Slash Monkey, Sensei?" he chuckled.

"Uh, no," she laughed. "Miko suggested it, but I politely declined. But I did let her add a few albums from Hatsune Miku in the mix. We always liked her music."

Pictures in Sari's room included her Dad; one with her sitting on Bumblebee's arm - her helm resting on his; another with her friends in the other dimension: Sari in "human" mode, surrounded by her Detroit friends Adam, Mikaela, Daniel, Kristin, Sam, and Jennifer; and Sari in "bot" mode with her Autobot friends at Autobot Central. There was also a nice, large picture of "The Three Amigos": Sari, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, back when they were building Outpost Omega One, taken on the moon surface by (then) Captain Fanzone.

Jack and Arcee went over and admired Sari's meditation room. It was beautifully decorated with Indian Hindu imagery, although it also had a plain rug. On one wall was a large poster. It depicted a black, gray and gold Autobot, meditating next to a tree.

"Is that Prowl, Sari?" asked Arcee.

Smiling, Sari answered. "Yes, my first Sensei," she told the two. "That tree was very important to him. It taught him about organics, and the importance of respect for all life forms."

"Is that the tree at Autobot Central?" asked Jack.

"That's the one, yes."

"Perhaps, the next time you and I are back there, we can go to the tree and meditate together."

Sari smiled, then hesitated for a moment. "Prowl would like that very much!"

Leaving her quarters, Sari told the two, "let's go get Raf and Miko. I want to take you to the bridge to meet our command crew." They rang Raf's door, and answering, he told them, "I was speaking with Ratchet, and he told me Optimus would like the Skystrikers to return to Outpost Omega One for a farewell ceremony."

"Oh, how nice!" said Arcee, then realized: "But, of course it makes sense, since you're officially leaving Team Prime; there ought to be an official Cybertronian parting ceremony."

"We'll head down right after I've introduced you all to Colonel Mitchell and his staff," said Sari. And they went to get Miko. Ringing her door and entering, they expected to hear more loud music. Instead, they found her trying out her Predacon-sized bed.

"How's it fit?" grinned Jack.

"Feels good!" said Miko, stomping around on all fours. "I can streeetttchh," reaching her neck and tail out to their fullest, "and not touch a wall. Perfect!"

"Glad it fits you!" said Sari. "Come on, let's go on to the ship's deck." And Miko transformed into "human". "Cool!" she said.

Sari got on her comm. "Lieutenant T'Resh? Captain Sari here. I'd like to bring the Skystrikers' crew up to the bridge to meet the Captain."

"One moment, Sari," he responded, then came back. "Colonel Mitchell said come on up."

"Captain? I'm confused," said Miko. "I thought you were a Captain. He's a Captain too?"

"Colonel Mitchell is the ship's Captain. That's his command title. He's an Air Force Colonel."

"I still don't get it," the Japanese girl said, a little confused.

"My Dad was in the Army," said Jack. "It does get a little confusing. But the person in command of a ship is called 'Captain', because that's the title they give him or her. But Colonel Mitchell is Air Force, and is basically the same rank as a Navy Captain."

"Still weird," said the Japanese girl.

"You'll get used to it, Miko," said her Skystrikers Captain. And they boarded a lift to the bridge.

* * *

"OOD, Request permission to enter the Bridge," asked Sari.

"Permission granted," said Major Path Finder. And Sari, her crew and guest entered the bridge. Colonel Mitchell got up from his Captain's chair to greet them. "So good to meet the Skystrikers," he said. And you must be the Ninja Scout Arcee! Welcome, all of you to Skybolt!

And after Sari introduced her crew and Arcee, Major Mitchell took them around to meet his bridge crew.

"Major Path Finder is our Security Chief," he explained.

"Pleased to meet you all," she said to them.

"We're very lucky to have her with us. She was recommended by Optimus."

"An honor to meet you, Major," said Arcee. "I've read the stories of your many experiences, as a Guardian on Gobotron, to your unfortunate time on Axiom Nexus as 'guests' of the TransTechs, then finally getting out of that place and finding your way to a better place."

"But still not home," she sighed.

"No," replied Arcee, sadly.

"But we found new comrades here," smiled Path Finder. "And even though we Gobotronians are refugees in your dimension, we're happy."

"And I'm excited to have the Skystrikers with us!" she said, smiling at Sari and her crew.

"Glad to be here, Major," replied Sari.

The Captain then brought them over to his Communications Officer. "Let me introduce you to 1st Lieutenant T'Resh," he said.

"Whoa, cool!" thought Miko, "a cat alien!"

Lieutenant T'Resh got up from his comm console and offered a paw-like hand. "Pleased to meet you all."

"I assume from the looks on your faces - well, most of you", he said, looking at Jack and Miko - "that you've never met a Regulan before. Well, have you?" he snarled and growled slightly.

Jack and Miko shook their heads, mouths agape, slightly shocked by the growl. Arcee stifled a chuckle.

T'Resh laughed a bit. "Just teasing! Regulus is the alpha star in your Earth's constellation of Leo, and lies at a distance of approximately 72.4 Light Years. The Regulans were trading partners with Cybertron for millions of years, before the start of the Great War. We were also part of the Nebulan alliance, and continued trade with them after breaking off from Cybertron; we remained neutral in the Cybertronian war; the Regulans are fierce fighters with a powerful military, and the Decepticons wisely chose to leave us alone."

With Cybertron rebirthed, we heard Optimus' broadcast and re-initiated contact."

"I was an officer on a Regulan battleship before being recruited by Agent Fowler."

"Turns out Lieutenant T'Resh has a unique talent," said Mitchell.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

**["I speak Cybertronian quite well!"]** he replied, in perfect Cybertronian.

"Wha...how do you do that?" asked Arcee.

"Lots of practice," he grinned.

"The Unit:E exo-biologists say it may have something to do with his feline vocal cords," said Mitchell.

"I understand it as well," T'Resh said.

"Pretty good!" said Raf, impressed.

"And let me introduce you to our Senior Helmsman, Lieutenant Spark," said Mitchell, bringing them over to the ship's helm. Spark got up. "Pleased to meet you all," said the Micromaster.

"I met Lieutenant. Spark on Gorlam Prime," said Sari. He was a skilled pilot in their Air Force. Rodimus Prime recommended him for Skybolt."

"When Optimus Prime sent out his broadcast after Cybertron was rebirthed, many of us Micromasters joined the expatriate Autobots on Gorlam Prime to come help in the rebuilding effort. I worked with Captain Sari and Jack here rebuilding the High Council Tower. When that was done, I told Rodimus that I would love to be able to come to Earth and meet humans, and work with the Technorganics. He recommended me to Agent Fowler."

Jack shook servos. "Great to see you again, Spark!"

"Same here, Jack! Congratulations on being a member of Skystrikers!"

* * *

After meeting Colonel Mitchell and his crew, everyone prepared to depart for Outpost Omega One.

"The space bridge is ready for you, Captain Sari," said Ro. And they stepped in, and walked out of the tunnel into the Autobot headquarters.

"Welcome back," said Optimus, with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Ratchet by his side. Arcee went to stand with Team Prime.

"Sari, when you first landed by accident in our dimension, we knew neither who you were nor where you came from. Yet somehow, the AllSpark guided you to us, and it is now obvious that there was a purpose in your arrival: to strengthen and assist our team, and during what could have been our darkest hour, you prevented the Decepticons from snatching away the rebirthing of our Cybertron."

"And now, you will assist us again, in rebuilding a corps of Cyber Ninjas, beginning with our own Jackson Darby. In time, we will have our own Cyber Ninja Dojo, and it will be because of you. Thank you."

Sari humbly bowed before the Prime. "It is my deepest honor to be of service to such a brave and courageous team. I look forward to our continued efforts to build a new Cybertron and forge a strong bond between us and Earth."

"And now Sari, as Captain you will go to lead a new team, with Unit:E. While we are saddened to see a part of Team Prime leave our small crew, we are heartened by its prospects. While this may be a farewell, it is also a congratulations and a best wishes for the success of the Skystrikers."

Next to speak was Bumblebee. He turned to Raf. "Raf, you're my best human buddy! When you got abducted by MECH, I really lost it - just ask Arcee here. Then, thanks to Miko, you were brought back to us. While I would have loved for you to become a member of Team Prime, I'm honored to see you join Skystrikers, and I look forward to our two teams working together!"

Raf was moved. "Me too, Bee!"

Then, Arcee spoke up. "Jack? Guess this is the end of our partnership, huh? Well, that's OK. You know what? There's something good about it after all! I mean, it's…" looking down, she hesitated for a bit. Then smiling, she looked back at her Sparkmate. "It's, the first time...I can end a partnership and my partner can actually say, 'Be seeing you'. So, I know you'll be great in Skystrikers."

"Hey, Arcee?" said Jack.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her. "Be seeing you." She tilted her helm and smiled broadly at him. Both Sari and Optimus knew what they were planning, for later that day.

Then Bulkhead talked to Miko. He rubbed the back of his helm. "Aw, Miko, what can I say? You know I'm no good at these kinda things. You're one terrific kid, and a heck of a Wrecker! Me and Jackie, well, we were lookin' forward to you joinin' us…but hey! Who says there can't be a Wrecker in Skystrikers, huh? Anyway, I know you're gonna do great things up there!"

Miko had a sad look on her face. "I'll miss being here too, Bulk. I'll be a Wrecker in Skystrikers, I promise!"

Then, Optimus gave out a command: "Autobots! Atten…tion!" They all snapped to attention. "Sa…lute!" And they all saluted the Skystrikers.

Captain Sari gave out her command. "Skystrikers!" "Atten…tion!" Her crew snapped to attention. "Sa…lute!" And her team returned the salute.

And then, all the members of Team Prime broke out in applause for the new team! Sari smiled broadly; Jack was awed by the applause! Raf smiled, his eyes becoming very wet; and Miko! Even Miko couldn't help but feel a powerful sense of awe and pride by it all. The whole thing eventually overwhelmed the Japanese girl, and she started to cry. Sari was standing next to her and reached over to pull her towards her, letting Miko bury her head on her metallic shoulder. No words were spoken; Sari let her stay there, sobbing tears of sadness, pride and joy.

* * *

Sometime after the ceremony, Jack transformed into "human" mode and got on Arcee's motorcycle. They rode over to their secret spot in the high desert cliffs. Arriving just before the sun began setting, he transformed into "bot" mode and rolled a boulder near their spot, so he could climb up near Arcee's chest.

"That looks about right," he said. "Let's make it flat on top." And using the plasma jets on his pedes, he took out one of his energy hammers, and smacked the top, smoothing out a place for him to stand.

"Nice work there!" She smiled, and sat on the flat rock facing the boulder. "Perfect height."

Jack landed on top of the boulder and faced Arcee. "You ready?"

"Mmm hmm," and as the sun was setting, she opened up her Spark Chamber. Jack opened his. They held servos and lovingly looked into each other's optics.

"I love you, Arcee."

"I love you, Jack."

And leaning forward, they touched each other's Sparks.

A jolt came into their bodies like a lightning strike! Instantly they felt themselves being carried up, as if in a whirlwind, separate at first, but then joined as one. Everything that was Arcee's became Jack's and everything that was Jack's became Arcee's.

Arcee "remembered" Jack's childhood, his happiness with his Mommy and Daddy. She "knew" about picnics, hot dogs and baseball, learning how to ride a bike! She also "remembered" the day Daddy drove away, how Jack ran after his car crying, pleading for him to come back, and Mommy picking him up and hugging him, telling him everything was going to be all right.

She felt Jack's humiliation from Vince, teasing "the skinny boy," and felt his anger at watching the bully's repeated attacks against Raf and Miko.

She felt Jack's fear of encountering this crazed, talking motorcycle that suddenly transformed into a giant blue robot! And later on, working side by side with it, er, her.

She "remembered" reuniting with Jack's father, and their reconciliation. She felt his happiness about closing that circle in his life.

Jack "remembered" Arcee's awakening after being protoformed, her early life as a young Cybertonian. He "remembered" her battles in the Great War, hiding out in hollowed-out wrecked buildings, dodging shrapnel, avoiding weapon blasts, shooting at Decepticons, being partnered with Tailgate, getting captured, tortured and interrogated by Airachnid. He "remembered" how Arcee, bound up in webbing and strung from the ceiling, was forced by Airachnid to witness Tailgate's execution! He felt her hatred of Airachnid, and he experienced her PTSD.

He "remembered" her watching Starscream boasting about having built a space bridge, and how she cleverly managed to overload the system, blowing it up, but not until she and Cliffjumper were able to dive into the bridge at the very last nanoklik, arriving on Earth. He felt her pride in engineering that little feat.

He felt the pain of her arm getting blasted off by Starscream, and also the pain of learning that it was Starscream that killed Cliff, her next partner.

He also felt Arcee's initial frustrations about being tagged with a human - him - but slowly coming to respect this young boy.

He felt her utter joy at seeing a reborn Cybertron after so, so many stellar cycles of war, death and decay! Cybertron, her home, was alive once again!

Their experiences lasted only seconds, but to each of them it seemed like an eternity. Finally, they pulled away from each other, gasping.

Their processors felt…different.

"_Jack?"_

"_Arcee?"_

"_I hear you in my head!"_

"_Me too!"_

Turning their heads, they looked into each other's optics. They stared at each other!

"_I see you!"_

"_I see __you__!"_

They touched palms. A beautiful sense of understanding, of commonality, of union, enveloped them! They suddenly broke out laughing!

"This is wonderful!" Jack said finally.

Arcee stopped laughing long enough to look down at Jack's chest. "I guess, I guess we'd better close our Spark Chambers," she chuckled. They did, and then jumped into each other's arms.

"Oh, Jack, we'll always be together now," she smiled.

"No matter what," he replied.

* * *

While this was going on, another, more sinister development was taking place.

"Well, Doctor, I hope the improvements you have enacted will yield a much better result than what happened with Agent X."

"The head scientist, mask and goggles covering his face, gulped and responded, "yes, of course, General! It was a mistake to use the volunteer's memories of the bully as the pivot point to control him – we know that now. Our new volunteers will have their entire past memories completely wiped and replaced with MECH memories. There is no way they can overcome our programming – no way!"

"I hope – for your sake, Doctor – you are correct. Now, let us begin." All around them, scientists and technicians were at work, making the final checks on the latest version of their super soldier operation. Before them were six oversized cylinders filled with clear liquid. Inside each one was a child, approximately 12 years old; three boys and three girls, from various parts of the world: Central America, the Middle East, Eastern Europe, Southeast Asia, China, and the Horn of Africa.

"You have improved the serum, I take it?" asked Levichev.

"Oh yes. The subjects will no longer experience the cellular deterioration."

Levichev let out a low chuckle. "Too bad Agent X is no longer around to see these improved candidates; by now his body has succumbed to the ravages of age. Well, he was the beta version."

"Let us begin." All went to their consoles and began working. The head scientist approached the main console to begin administering the serum to the six subjects. Levichev stood next to him, admiring the improvements to his career's most important achievement.

"MECH shall achieve greatness," he said.

- Sari and Transformers Prime: The End -

**Well, this is it! The end, but not quite, of course. There will be a new story beginning shortly, for The Skystrikers, and it will include all of the characters in this one. Of course, June will be returning eventually as Ratchet's nurse, Jack will be undergoing Cyber-Ninja training under Sari, and as you can see, MECH are their usual dangerous selves, as are the Decepticons (with Shockwave and his soon-to-be released new and improved Predacons – wonder what Miko will think of ****them****?). Lots of opportunities for the Skystrikers, and Team Prime!**

**Hat tip to LuisJM for his ideas, and reminding me that every good story needs a cliffhanger ending! **


End file.
